Afternoon Sun
by Silent.Strings
Summary: Jacob moves to the same school as the Cullens, and he's just as popular as the rest of them. Now Nessie is face-to-face with an emotion she has never felt before- Jealousy. R&R!
1. Permission

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**AN: Hey! This is my first fanfiction. I'm not asking anyone to be nice, but excuse mistakes, and critique weaknesses!! (AKA. No flames, unless absolutely necessary.)

* * *

**

**1. Permission**

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Yes!" I yelled at Jacob. "They really said YES?"

He laughed. "Yes, Nessie, they did. I'm starting tomorrow."

It was Sunday today, and the best day of my life. Jacob had already moved to New Hampshire with us, and now he was coming to the same _school _as us too! Edward, my father, has always been fairly protective of me, scowling when Jacob is around, trying to keep him as far away from me as he physically could, though it sometimes lead to a glare or two from Bella, my mother, who understands me completely. Apparently.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Weirdest name in history, but that's Bella for you. I've recently developed the habit of calling my parents _Bella _and _Edward, _for school, and I practice as much as I can, in my head too. I'm seven years old, and I'm never going to turn eight. Frozen at seven. You would think it's not the greatest age to be frozen at, but my 24 chromosomes, as Carlisle has explained to me, made me grow faster than a normal child, making me physically mature. I'm in my late teens, the age not exact.

My big brother/friend/playmate/slave/lover's name is Jacob. He's a werewolf. Edward says they are _technically _shape-shifters, and corrects me whenever I say the word 'werewolf.' But who cares? They are humans that turn into wolves. Translation? Werewolves. _Not _shape-shifters. It's too big a word to use on a daily basis anyways, or should I say _words? _Jacob's all I could ever ask for in a guy, and though Da-_Edward _is perfect, sometimes perfection can get boring. Jacob's funny, sweet, sensitive, cute-no, _adorable _and he's even _hot!_

What else could a girl ever want?

He's been with me my entire life, because he imprinted on me. Translation? He loves me more than the entire world, and he calls me his _steel cable, _the only thing holding him in this world. See? Told you he was sweet! In a cheesy kind of way...

And now he's coming to my school! I can finally show all those cheap excuses for guys what a real one is. And they will be surprised. Yes...I can just imagine the looks on their faces now when they see my six-foot-seven-inches tall, (and _incredibly _muscular) love. I don't like the word _boyfriend, _it seems to casual for the intense amount of love between me and Jacob.

He's going to fit right in with the Cullens. The oh-so-mysterious Cullens, though Jacob's anything but mysterious.

He's just convinced Bella and Edward to allow him to come to school. I think he's either tempted Jasper to keep Edward calm, or he's used the emotional blackmail on Bella, telling her how hard it is for him to spend the eight hours of school without me. I _definitely _can't wait for Monday.

"This is so great!" I yelled again, straight at his face, causing him to jump. "I love you!"

He laughed again. "I love you too, Nessie, more than anything I've ever loved, even your _mother."_

I grimaced. I hated it when he told me all over again how he loved Bella, just to annoy me. And then I had to imagine all that pain he went through when Bella chose Edward over him, and that made _me _sad. I found tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Aww, Nessie!" said Jacob. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry," he said sweetly, as he wiped a tear away. I looked up at him, and he flashed an innocent look on his face. I couldn't help but smile, and then I whacked his arm, causing a sting in it. He burst out laughing. "I love you so much," he whispered after he calmed down. "My steel cable."

I laughed. "Holding me on this planet," I said, imitating him with a deep voice. He laughed. I continued, holding up my palm to face the front. "I shall always be by your side."

"Not bad, not bad," he commented. "Though you might want some practice, if you want to get as good as me." I laughed, and hit him again. He grinned widely. "I know," he said. "I'm just _so_irresistibly _funny._"

"In your dreams," I said. "Now you try to imitate me."

He nodded, and raised his eyebrows, widening his eyes to make him look happier. "OH EM GEE!" he said in a high, teenage cheerleader voice. "I like, went to the mall with the tiny pixie yesterday, and I like, found this like, awesome pair of _shoes!"_

I laughed uncontrollably hard, and he smiled, turning his face back to normal. He said he loved making me laugh. "Like, _no way!" _I said in the same voice as he did, and he chuckled lightly. I looked back at the ocean. We were sitting on the beach. The sunset was so romantic. The way the sun turned the colour of a fresh peach, and the sky changed to match, mixed with orange, yellow and pink. I sighed. "It's Monday tomorrow," I reminded Jacob. "School."

"Yeah," he said. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No," I said. "I'll meet you there."

He nodded, and I stood up. "Time for me to go," I told him. "See you."

He smiled and waved at me. I did the same, and then moved towards my orange Lamborghini, squishing myself into the soft black seats, starting the engine, and reversing onto the small, dirt road of La Push. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

**Soooo. How did you like it??**

**What should I improve? I need a LOT of girl names, for the next few chapters. Boy's names too.**

**Flaming has no reason, it's only a way to make an author feel bad. So flame if you must, but before you do, just think about it. Do you REALLY want to?**

**You know, green is an amazing color. It's the color of that button down there.**

**What a pretty button....**

**Click on it, you know you want to!!**


	2. First Day

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**AN: WOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED TO STORY ALERT AND ADDED TO FAVORITE STORIES, THANKS!!!**

**Special Tribute to Reviewers: (See? This is why reviewing is good!!)**

**SormustenHerra: Thank you, thank you. I'll always update soon, don't worry. Unless of course, I'm in some huge problem, and if I am, excuse me, please.**

**LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks! Who knew one word could make such a difference?**

**Twilightfantic345: YES! I HOPE IT DOES TURN OUT AWESOME!! Thank you, I hope it stays cute!! To help, keep REVIEWING!!**

**anonymous I am: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for your review!!**

**AND TO lovinitroro: My close friend, first reader and first reviewer! Thanks for saying I achieved my goal, the ultimate goal to show people the real Jacob Black. I'm obsessed!!**

**Also, thanks to ayam3112 and Margoowtt, for making my day even better.**

**ANYHOO, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**

* * *

**

**2. First day.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

I shot up, out of bed, to the sound of my annoying, beeping alarm clock. I mean, I'm a _vampire. _Well, half at least. I have super hearing, and its not pleasant to be woken up to a sound that can burst your sensitive eardrums. Ouch.

But then a huge grin spread across my face. _Jacob! _I thought. _Our first day together! _I threw the pink covers off me, that Alice had designed. My entire room was pink and white, with touches of black. Edward didn't want me _influenced _with too much black. In other words, he didn't want me to go emo.

Today, it was absolutely necessary to look amazing. I took a shower, in my vampire-perfectionist mood, with the world's most expensive shampoo, conditioner and soap. I brushed my teeth with the extreme whitening shampoo, twice. Then I ran to my closet, which was actually bigger than my room, and I grabbed a yellow, spaghetti strapped sundress with a printed see-through cloth belt. Brown heels finished the look. I pulled a brush through my curly hair. Oh, why couldn't have Charlie had straight hair? These curls never listened to me.

I thumped down the stairs, and my eyes scanned the eyes of the eight vampires, known as my family. I gave a kiss to each one, on the cheek, and grabbed the waffles on the counter, poured over maple syrup, and pulled it to the table, where I happily chomped on my food. My family all had at least one eyebrow raised.

"Is it just me, or does Nessie look a bit _too _happy today?" Bella whispered to the family. But of course, I could hear them clearly.

"Yeah," said Emmett. "She hasn't been this happy since Jacob told her he loved her!" That got him a slap on the arm from Edward. I giggled to myself.

"I love what she's wearing," commented Alice. "She inherited my amazing taste in fashion, you know."

All the men, and Bella, groaned. "Not this story again," whispered Emmett to Edward. Edward smiled. Alice started to go on and on about how she loved shopping, and this store was awesome, and that one, and let's not forget that one! Rosalie seemed to be the only one listening.

"Time to go!" said Esme, interrupting Alice. "Have a good day at school!"

We all turned towards the door, and into the garage, piling into our cars at the same time. I squished into my comfy seats, and once again, glanced at all the cars in the row, noticing how my car was the most expensive. I grinned, and reversed the car. We all drove down a small road, which was secret, and no longer known to the public. On this road, we could go as fast as we wanted, racing. I revved my car, pressing hard on the accelerator, anxious to beat my family members.

Emmett zoomed past us all, sticking his tongue out at me teasingly. I glared at him. How was it possible for him to go so fast? The only one who could beat him was Jacob. He had tried to teach me, but gave up after a while, realizing that I was never going to get it.

We reached the school in 10 minutes. I saw Jacob waiting for me beside his Aston Martin Vanquish, a gift from our family on his birthday. He loved it, and polished it every day, leaving the paint spotless and shiny. But then I noticed it. I wasn't sure, but were those girls who were staring at him actually _talking _about him? Secretly? No, it couldn't be. I skipped merrily towards Jacob, and he extended his arms out to prepare himself for my hug, a huge grin on his face. I jumped into his arms, and heard a light growl from Edward, who was standing a few feet behind us. I let go of Jacob, and slid away, waving.

The second Edward turned away, I ran back to him. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked. "I want to compare!"

"Sure," he said, handing me a folded piece of paper. I rapidly opened the folds, and scanned it for similar classes. Noticing we had 6 classes together, I was overly excited in my mind, but I gave a disappointed look to Jacob. He suddenly looked alarms. "What is it?" he asked. "What classes do we have together?"

I pouted. "Only Math, Chemistry, Biology, English, Geography and History," I said. His expression changed into a sly smile.

"It's okay," he said. "I need some time away from you anyways."

My mouth fell open. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Really?"

"No way," he said. "You're my steel cable. If I had it my way, I would follow you everywhere."

I smiled, and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. "Even into the bathroom?" I asked jokingly. I looked up at his face, waiting for an answer. He smiled, and shrugged. I laughed. "Come on," I said, tugging him along with me into the school. He followed.

Edward stopped us. "Dog," he said, referring to Jacob. "You may not tell anyone about your relationship," he said. Jacob made a face, but nodded. "And dog," he said. "Keep your hands to yourself." He shot me a death look, and then looked at our hands, locked together. "Drop it," he whispered, and then left.

When his back was turned, I stuck my tongue out in his direction, and then looked at Jacob. "I'm sorry, Jake," I said.

"S'okay, Nessie," he said. "I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure Edward wasn't looking, and then walked in the opposite direction, waving to me. I waved back, and sighed. _I'll see him in Chemistry _I thought. _At least then we can be alone._

_

* * *

_

**Soooo. Was it good?**

**What should I improve? I need a LOT of girl names, for the next few chapters. Boy's names too!!!**

**Flaming has no reason, it's only a way to make an author feel bad. So flame if you must, but before you do, just think about it. Do you REALLY want to?**

**You know, green is an amazing color. It's the color of that button down there.**

**What a pretty button....**

**Click on it, you know you want to...**


	3. The New Cullen

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**AN: Dudes. DUDES. DUDES!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS. 174 HITS! ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FOUR. You have _got _to be kidding. I would like to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who read this fanfiction of mine, EVERY SINGLE PERSON. I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! SOB. I feel famous.**

**Once again, thanks to my reviewers!! A special tribute: (by the way, I might stop doing this soon, because the amount of reviewers in increasing rapidly. THANKS AGAIN!!)**

**LordXeenTheGreat: YAY! A short review, but so deeply appreciated!!**

**Red: HEY RED!!! Thanks for your descriptive reviews. Good luck with those requests! See you at school! LOL. (Yes, I force my friends to R&R!!)**

**lovinitroro: Thanks, I loved what she was wearing too, and I googled the Aston Martin Vanquish (I suggest you do too) PRETTIEST CAR IN THE WORLD!! Jacob and Lizzie have good taste... :)**

**SormustenHerra: Thanks, I really hope I did get their personalities right. I've read the series EIGHT times!! Except for Twilight, cause there's barely any Jacob in it... ARG. I will try to make the chapters longer, thanks for your input! And I'll try to get them up EVERYDAY! Hopefully... And I really love my reviewers, cause what's an author without an audience? Nothing. So thanks to my reviewers for making me feel SPECIAL!!!**

**Also, thanks to kb20 and LordXeenTheGreat (again) for adding me to your favorite stories list!! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy reading!!

* * *

**

**3. The New Cullen.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

Jacob was in my grade- Grade 10. Edward and Bella were both in Grade 11, Rosalie in Emmett in Grade 12, Jasper in Grade 10, same as me and Jacob, and Alice was in Grade 9, too small to pass for a tenth grader, though she wanted to be with Jasper.

I sat bored through Spanish and Calculus, even though I was with my friends, Michelle and Sophie. Time was going by like a snail trying to cross a highway. Very, very slowly. Third period was Biology, which Edward and Bella were also in. I tried to sit down beside Jacob, as Jacob tried with me, but Edward pulled me off to sit with him. Bella went with Jacob, the friends they were.

Jacob was introduced to the class as the newest Cullen, going by the name Jacob Black Cullen. He turned bright red, hard on his skin tone, when the teacher pointed at him, and the entire class flipped around to look at him. I let a light giggle escape my lips, and Jacob smiled at me.

There were some girls in the class who couldn't stop staring at him. I wanted to do something, but the teacher took my place.

"Girls? Where's your attention?" she asked. Their eyes immediately turned back to the teacher, Mr. Brown. "Oh," he said slyly. "I see. I suppose Mr. Jacob is the new craze for you, now that Mr. Edward is taken."

Edward and Jacob both had twin expressions on their faces- alarm, embarrassment and confusion. Bella started to laugh. I was feeling something else... something different. Oh, where was Jasper when you needed him?

The bell rang, indicating the next lesson. I waited at my desk, pretending to be slow in packing my books away. When Jacob passed me, he threw me a note. I opened it, and decided to read it on the way to the next lesson, CHEMISTRY!!

_Dear Nessie,_

_Chemistry next! I can't believe your parents are making us stay apart. Well, just Eddie, actually._

_Bella's being fairly good. She's the one who gave me the idea to write this note._

_I really miss you, and I love you a lot. I hope Eddie comes to his senses soon._

_Did I say I love you? Well, I do._

_Love, Jacob._

_P.S. I really miss you!_

_P.P.S. Haha. That was a joke. I wish I could see your beautiful smile. It would make my day._

I sighed, putting the note down. Jacob sure knew how to make _my _day. I wanted to see him too. I decided to write him my own note, to give to him right before Chemistry started.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I miss you a lot too! Edward is being a jerk. I can't believe this either._

_I'm guessing that's why he said yes- with the intention of making us happy and keeping us apart._

_Stupid father. Always keeping me away from you. I can't stay without you, almost as much as you can't stay without me._

_When we get home, we both have to tell Carlisle this. He won't approve._

_Love, Nessie XOXO._

_P.S. Meet me under the giant oak tree at lunch. I want to see you so badly!!_

I ended off with the exclamation marks proudly. Bella had a good idea. These notes could go on for a while, without Edward ever knowing. I read Jacob's note again, laughing at his nickname for Edward. He couldn't say leech, bloodsucker or parasite like the other wolves did without offending me. And he hated Edward with a passion. So he invented a new nickname- Eddie. It made me laugh, and annoyed both Bella and Edward, making me laugh harder.

I stopped walking, standing in front of the Chemistry lab, Jacob was sitting inside, looking impatient. I walked over, and sat down next to him, handing him the note. I watched him read it, and smile at me, before Mrs. Scotts came into the room.

"Good morning, class!" she said.

"Good morning," we all replied, in half sleepy voices. Mrs. Scotts was a naturally happy person, making her always do things that annoyed us, like telling lame jokes that only a kindergartener would appreciate.

I felt Jacob's hand intertwine with mine. I squeezed it with all the vampire strength I had, so he would feel it against his muscle-bound skin. Yes, I know. He even has muscles on his hands. I used to run around calling them palm abs, until I realized abs was short for abdominals, meaning the stomach. Palm abs were impossible, to my dissatisfaction.

A girl who I didn't know tapped Jacob's back. "Can I borrow a pen?" she asked him. He nodded, and handed her a black pen. She purposely draped her hand over his, completely unnecessary for taking a pen, making their hands touch. I felt that emotion run through me again, the one I couldn't recognize.

"Sorry," Jacob said to the girl, being polite. The girl smiled at him.

"It's okay," she said. Then she muttered under her breath "Anytime," which Jacob and I, not being human, heard. I grimaced.

Later in the class, Jacob suddenly jerked forward. My head spun around to face him, worried if he was hurt, but he was just eyeing a ball of paper in his hand. He opened it, and his eyes scanned the document for a second. Then his eyebrows went up, very high. He turned around to look at the girl who had borrowed the pen, and she winked at him.

I felt like screaming, as he turned around, looking disgusted. I snatched the note from his hand, and read it myself.

_Vanessa_

_(603)- 509- 3984_

I glared at Vanessa. She immediately looked back to her notes.

After the class was over, I was rejoined with Sophie and Michelle.

"Wow!" said Sophie. "Your new brother is _hot!"_

"Yeah," said Michelle. "Is he single?"

I grimaced. "No," I said.

"I think she's lying," Sophie whispered to Michelle, though she meant for it to be loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah," Michelle whispered back.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, making half the school turn around to face me. I was burning with undeniable rage. I would _not _settle for this. Jacob was mine, and mine only. No one could ever have him, as long as I was alive. And that was going to be a long time.

"Jeez," said Sophie. "You didn't have to yell." And with that, they left, leaving me to myself. The students and teachers resumed the tasks they were doing before they stopped. I felt like crying. This day was going by terribly.

* * *

**Soooo. Was it good?**

**What should I improve? I need a LOT of girl names, for the next few chapters. Boy's names too!!!**

**Flaming has no reason, it's only a way to make an author feel bad. So flame if you must, but before you do, just think about it. Do you REALLY want to?**

**You know, green is an amazing color. It's the color of that button down there.**

**What a pretty button....**

**Click on it, you know you want to...**


	4. Frantic

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: (haha! Sorry, Stephenie. I forgot these) As much as I would love to, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. *SOB***

**AN: YAY! 332 HITS, PEOPLE. Can you believe how happy I am? Sorry for the extra wait, but here's Chapter 4!!**

**I'm in a rush, so no special tributes (though you guys are so awesome!!) but I would like to thank SormustenHerra, for the LONGEST REVIEW EVER!! (and that's a good thing) Team Em-n-M, (thanks for adding me to everything, favorite story, story alert, author alert, and favorite author), lovinitroro and BossBro. Sorry if I missed out anyone, I love you a lot too, just in a HUGE rush, and my stupid internet isn't working well.**

**Also, thanks to Sandi Baybeee and xoxoBabyVxoxo.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 4, AND THANKS FOR YOUR INPUT AGAIN!!

* * *

**

**4. Frantic.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

The bell declared it was lunchtime. I ran (nearly at vampire speed) to my locker, and took out my books in a rush, then scrambled to the oak tree I was going to meet Jacob at. I waited.

"Renesmee," a voice said sternly. I gulped at the sound of my real name, which even my own _mother _didn't use, though she hated my nickname more than shopping with Alice. I turned around, to face a very angry-looking Edward Cullen.

"Yes, Edward?" I choked out, and it came out as soft as a whisper.

"I heard about what happened in the halls today. Why did you yell at Sophie and Michelle?"

Their names made me growl. "I have complete authority to do what I did, Edward," I said. "They were talking about Jacob."

"So, what?"

How would I explain this to him? "How would you feel if people were talking to you about how Bella was so hot and pretty?" I asked him. "Let alone yell at them, you'd probably kill them on the spot."

He inhaled sharply. "It's a completely different situation," he said. "They don't know you and Jacob are...in love." He had trouble saying the _in love _part, that was obvious.

"Then let me tell them," I pleaded. "I want them to know, I want to be able to _be _with Jacob, and I know Jacob feels the same way!"

"No," he said, his eyes diverted. "You can't."

"_Why?"_

"Because Jacob thinks...impure thoughts when he's around you."

"So does _every _other guyin this _stinking _school," I said. "At least I can be safe with Jacob!"

"You don't know that."

"Then who would you prefer me to be with?" I asked. "I'm fully mature now, and I can make my own decisions!"

"You could go with someone like Howard," Edward suggested. "He just thinks about how beautiful you are, and that's better than Jacob."

I sighed. Howard was the school nerd, who spent his life in the library. No sports, no friends, no girlfriends. "Howard?" I asked. "I'd rather die."

Edward's eyes flashed. "_Howard _would be much safer for you to be with."

"Again with the _security?" _I asked him. "You did the same thing to Bella. Thank god she didn't listen."

"I love Bella more than I love anything else in this world."

"And you think Jacob doesn't love me?" I asked. "Heck, he probably loves me ten times more than you love Bella. He _imprinted _on me, for heaven's sake. You went to kill yourself when you thought Bella was dead, and Jacob would probably kill himself _one week _away from me."

Edward scowled. "We will continue this conversation at home, Renesmee."

"Please, dad! I'm frantic!"

"We're not talking about this anymore," he said. "I'll see you later." He walked away.

"Nessie!" Jacob's voice called out. I was happy to hear my nickname again, especially in Jacob's husky voice.

"Jacob!" I yelled in his direction. "What took you so long?"

"Two things," he said, now right beside me, and panting lightly. "First, I was being followed, and attacked. Second, I was waiting for Eddie to leave."

"Followed and attacked by who?" I asked.

"It's not important," he said. "So what's up?"

"By _who?" _I repeated, a little annoyed.

"It's _not _important," he repeated, in the same tone. But then he grinned. "What's cooking?"

"My brain," I said. "My life just got a lot worse today."

"Why?" he asked, and I gave him a look that made him understand everything. "Oh," he said. "Yeah, same here. I miss you so much."

"Me too!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. His warm hands slipped around my waist, and pulled me closer. My body happily agreed.

Someone cleared their throat. We both flipped our heads to the left to see Alice standing there. "Do you _want _your head chopped into a million pieces, and cooked for the next meal, but then thrown out, cause we all realized that we don't _eat?" _she said to Jacob.

He shook his head lightly.

"Then I suggest you keep a distance from each other," she said. "And Nessie? This is for you." She handed me an envelope. It was sealed perfectly, and it had the logo of Oxford University on it. I peeled open the seal.

_Good afternoon, Renesmee._

_I would like your permission for me to drive you to the cinema on Friday, November 13__th __to see the latest animated projection of Star Wars. Your brother, Edward Cullen, has agreed, and says you would be delighted to have my acquaintanceship. Please place your signature on the dotted line._

_Best Regards,_

_Howard._

* * *

I put the letter down, and coughed. Howard? Oxford University? Renesmee? Cinema? Friday, November 13th? Animated Projection? STAR WARS? Acquaintanceship? Signature? REGARDS? I realized I was gagging. Jacob was reading the letter which had been sitting loosely in my hand. He looked up, and didn't look happy.

"Are you planning to go?" he asked me, and I realized it wasn't anger on his face, it was disappointment and sadness.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Are you kidding? With HOWARD?"

"He said Edward gave him permission. Mr. Patience might end up forcing you."

"Then I'll have to go_," _I said sadly.

"I swear, if he lays _one _finger on you-"

I laughed. "Don't worry, Jacob," I said, pointing to my chest. "Half-vampire, remember?"

He laughed too, and nodded. "Forgot."

"So should I say yes?" a voice asked, making me jump. I realized Alice was still standing there.

"NO!" I yelled to her face, and she winced. "Oh," I said. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Don't worry about it," she said, pretending to be wiping spit off her face. "But I saw Howard taking you, so Edward might say yes anyways."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll tell Howard I'm married to Jacob."

Jacob burst out laughing, and Alice sighed. "Fine," she said. "You do that." Then she turned around and left, just as the "end of lunch" bell went off.

Jacob pretended to pout. "I'll see you at home," he said.

"Home?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm moving out of my little house into yours."

"YES!" I said. "Now I will always know what you're doing! MUAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed evilly.

He laughed too. "And I don't have to cook anymore!" he exclaimed. "Which means we can go to La Push more often!"

"Yeah!" I said. "Every weekend, we can drive back all the way to Washington!"

He grinned, and then turned suddenly, as if someone had called his name. "I'll see you later," he said. "Bye!"

I waved, and he disappeared into the school. I followed him, taking off to my next class. This day had gotten a whole lot better. But now I had Friday night to worry about. Eww. Howard.

* * *

**Soo... was it good?**

**Send me your input!! **

**PLEASE? *makes angelic face***

**THANKS!!!! :D**


	5. I Hate My Family

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...Must I do this? Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.... and not me....**

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, once again!! I now have 598 hits!! FIVE HUNDRED AND NINETY- EIGHT!!! You guys are so awesome.**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTE!! (Sorry I couldn't do this yesterday...)**

**SormustenHerra: Thanks! I'm glad I make you laugh...it always makes ME happy when I make people laugh! Threw in a few funny parts!! Yes, Friday the Thirteenth IS an unlucky day!!**

**Fuzzy jam (there's a period between the words, but it won't let me put it in..) :HAHAHA. You think too mysteriously, Red, my friend. It's nobody scary, not a vampire, nor werewolf, but it is a mob of human beings. Making sense now? Thanks for your reviews, and I love your new Loonatics Unleashed fanfiction- Pancake Duty!! Hope you get TONS of readers and reviewers!! *Hint, hint, people. It's awesome. Go read it now!!***

**MrsJacobBlack99: Wow. Intense review. Glad I could make you happy by updating soon!! Keep reviewing, I appreciate it. (I burst out laughing when I read your review, it was awesome) Thanks for your names too, they're great, and thanks for the last names, I suck at making them up!!!**

**Sweet!: Yep. Tried to put a bit of that mind-reading action in there for you! Enjoy!!**

**Great!: Thank you so much! I'm honored to have written your first Nessie and Jacob fanfiction! Really!!**

**AvidReader09: YAY! Virtual cookies!! Thanks for the criticism, I appreciate it. Alice and Jasper will come in later some more, but I fixed up the "Edward was fine with them at the end of Breaking Dawn!" Thanks for reading!**

**someone: I actually forgot all about Bella! Thanks for reminding me, I fixed it!!**

**someone: (Don't know if you're the same person) Thanks. Unfortunately, every story must have a villian....**

**Also, thanks to mina's story garden1, twilightloverx, AvidReader09 (again), and MrsJacobBlack99 for your various alerts. MrsJacobBlack99, I am sooo happy that I'm added to every single one of your alerts, even the author ones. Glad to make you happy!!**

**Oh, and I might change the rating to M, just for safety. No lemons yet, but I have a poll, tell me if you want one!!**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 5....!

* * *

**

**5. I Hate my Family.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

"I AM NOT GOING!" I yelled, once again, at Edward's face.

"Yes you are!" he yelled back, for the millionth time, into my face.

"Edward, be reasonable!" said Bella, in a calming tone.

"I am, Bella," he said, in a much calmer tone. I glanced at Jasper. He grinned at me, and shot me a thumbs-up. I grinned back. "Howard is a very nice boy," Edward continued to explain to Bella.

"He might be, Edward," she replied. "But we want Renesmee to make her own decisions, and to become a very original individual. She should want to do this by herself, and she can be with Jacob if she wants to be."

"I second that!" Jacob called from behind Alice.

"Shut up, mutt," Rosalie mumbled. Jacob smirked at her.

"Tell me something, Blondie," he said. "How do you get a twinkle in a blonde's eye?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've heard it before."

"Yeah? Then tell me the answer."

Rosalie was silent. Jacob shot a look at Edward. He smiled, and shook his head.

"AHA!" Jacob exclaimed. "You don't know it! The answer is...... DUM DUM DUM....drumroll please!" His hands were in the air, like he was about to do something amazing. I smiled, and tapped my fingers against the nearest piece of furniture- a chair, giving him a drum sound. "YOU SHINE A FLASHLIGHT IN HER EAR!!" he shouted proudly.

Emmett and I burst out laughing immediately, and Bella joined soon after. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper let out identical low chuckles, while Alice and Esme giggled.

Rosalie scoffed, turning to go up the stairs. "Stupid dog," she murmured under her breath. It just made Emmett and I laugh more.

"See?" I told Edward. "This is one of the many reasons I am in love with Jacob Black." The conversation got very serious again, and I regretted what I had just said.

"You're going with Howard," Edward said. "And that's final."

"WHY?" I exclaimed.

"Because I said so! And I am _not _being mean, I'm doing what's best for you!"

"You were fine with it before I got into high school!" I exclaimed, trying to protect my thoughts.

"Before you got into high school, you were still growing, and Jacob wasn't thinking...terrible thoughts around you."

"I do NOT think about her that way!" Jacob yelled. Edward looked at him disapprovingly, and he looked down. "Okay, maybe sometimes... but that's when she's looking dangerously hot, and I can't help that." He immediately clasped his hand around his mouth when he realized what he had said.

Edward growled. "Yes, Jacob, this is exactly why I don't want you with my daughter."

"Get out of your shell, Edward," Jacob said. "She's probably older than _you _now."

Edward scoffed. "She's _seven!_"

"And you're one hundredand what... sixteen?" he said. "Sorry, I lost count when you turned three."

Edward growled again, and I bit my lip to hold back from laughing. He turned back to me.

"It is _not _funny," he said. "And you are going with Howard on Friday."

"Wonderful," I said. "Friday the thirteenth, the worst day of my life. It _fits._"

"Don't use that tone with me," he said. "Just give the kid a chance." Then he turned to Jasper. "Stop it, Jazz."

Jasper's face fell, and he nodded. Suddenly, Edward was yelling at me again.

"Howard is much better than Jacob!" he exclaimed. "Why can't you just _forget _about Jacob for _once _in your life?"

Before I could open my mouth, Jacob spoke. "You want to take my second love away from me too, Edward?"

Edward's eyes widened, and he ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

Bella came closer to console me. "Just do it for Edward," she said. "I'm not asking you to give up Jacob, but just go with Howard to make Edward happy."

I was silent for a second, deep in thought. Then I sighed, and nodded.

* * *

**Friday Night.**

"I'll make you look _beautiful," _Alice said to me, holding one of various hairbrushes.

I groaned. I was getting ready for my 'amazing date' with Howard. The week had gone by so fast, as it usually does when you are _not _looking forward to something at the end of it. Oh, why must time be so cruel?

I snatched the brush out of her hand. "I don't _want _to look beautiful," I said. "This is _Howard _we're talking about."

"Oh I see," she said mischievously. "You're trying to impress him by not looking beautiful, for once."

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head. "You're right, Alice," I said, equally mischievously. "But today, I'll make _myself _look beautiful."

She smiled. "Okay, Nessie. Good luck."

I nodded, and she left me in my room, alone. "Jacob?" I called out. He was standing at the doorway in five seconds.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I need your help."

* * *

**SOOOOOO.**

**Oooh, the mysterious plan....DUM DUM DUMMM....**

**Thanks for all the names I got! I'm really happy!**

**Make sure you guys keep reading, I love your reviews!!**


	6. Ze Plan

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer...owns...ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! There...I said it!**

**AN: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Though I didn't get many reviews this time...*SOB***

**SPECIAL TRIBUTE!!!**

**xoxoBabyVxoxo: LOL. Thanks, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**fuzzy jam: Yes, Red, we do... *smiles evilly***

**lovinitroro: Don't worry about it!! Thanks, I loved the joke too! Keep reading!!**

**SormustenHerra: Hi! LOL! I'm really sorry, I know I went off the point. I promise you, after Chapter 7, it will go back to the way it is supposed to be! Thanks for your review!!**

**MrsJacobBlack99: ROCK ON, DUDE! YOU'RE MY VIRTUAL TWIN! I think exactly the way you do! Thanks so MUCH!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

**6. Ze Plan.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

"No way!" Jacob said, backing away from me, as I closed in on him.

"Please!" I said. "I really need to do this! It's the only way!"

"You were supposed to be kidding!" he said. "I didn't think you meant it literally!"

"Pwees, Jacob?" I asked in my baby voice. "Fo me?"

"Nessie, don't."

"Jakey-wakey?" I asked, in the same voice. "I wuv you."

He sighed. "Fine," he finally said, after a while. "But it wasn't my idea."

I nodded in agreement enthusiastically, then ran to my closet and picked out the skimpiest clothes I could find. I ended up choosing a pair of thigh-high black high heeled boots, in leather, a black tiny micro-miniskirt, and a hot pink sports bra. The clothes weren't the best, but I needed it for the look I was going for. Confidently, I walked out of my closet, and back into my bedroom, where Jacob was waiting, sitting on my bed.

When he saw me, his eyes widened. "NO WAY!" he yelled. "Not that far! I am _not _letting you step out of this house like that!"

"Come on, Jake!" I exclaimed. "Howard won't freak out any other way."

"Ditch Howard for a second!" he yelled again. "There will be real _guys _out there, and I don't want them to hurt you because you just happen to look hot!"

I bit my lip. "Did you talk to Bella?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "She's shielding us."

"Okay," I said. "Don't worry Jacob," I said. "I'm a half-vampire. I can take care of myself."

"Nessie, what if they make you drink? You _know _you're sensitive to alcohol!"

"Fine," I said. "Grab a girl and follow me!"

"Yeah?" he asked. "Who?"

I thought about it. "Vanessa!" I exclaimed happily.

He snorted. "Yeah, sure," he said. "She scares me. I'd rather date a horse than date her."

I smiled. "Ooh. Dissed," I said. "Any other girls ask you out?" I asked him.

His eyes flashed. "No," he said. I could tell he was lying.

"How many?" I asked.

"Not important."

I recognized the familiar phrase. "They're the ones who attacked you on Monday!" I shouted. "Before lunch!"

He exhaled sharply. "Yes, they did," he said. "I'm not going to hide anything from you."

"How many, then?"

He closed his eyes. "Fourteen," he said.

"FOURTEEN?" I shouted. "On Monday, or this entire week?"

"Monday."

"How many the whole week?"

He sighed. "Forty-nine."

"FORTY-NINE?" I asked. He nodded. "I can't believe this!" I said. "This isn't fair!"

"Can we focus on your date with Howard right now?" he asked. "That's more important."

I had the urge to yell _NO! _to his face, but I didn't. "Okay," I said. "Time for makeup."

I slumped down onto the comfy vanity bench, and examined the table. I started by painting my nails hot pink, then moved on to my eyes. I put on a _lot _of eyeliner, which went at least five centimetres out from my eyes. Then black eye shadow. Then hot pink lipstick, instead of my usual lip gloss. I didn't use foundation or powder. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked _nothing _like myself, actually more like some kind of bar dancer. Perfect.

I brushed my hair, then shook it with my hands. It looked kind of messy, but still nice. I pulled the curls to the front, revealing my back. Then I looked at Jacob to ask how the final product was.

"You look like some slut," he said. "Not my Nessie at all."

"Perfect," I said with a smiled. He smiled too.

"How do you plan to get past Eddie-kins?" he asked.

I gasped. I hadn't thought about that. "Have any ideas?" I asked him.

"Actually, I do," he said teasingly. "As usual,"

I scoffed and slapped his arm. "You wish," I said, rolling my eyes. "So what is it?"

"He smiled, and ran out the door. He reappeared in a few seconds with a coat, which he slipped over my clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror, and a smile appeared on my lips. I was completely covered in Jacob's coat, from head to knee. Of course, after that, were my boots. I looked normal, and I could just tell them that I was feeling cold, and I had left my coat at school, so Jacob gave me his.

I looked at Jacob. He had his arms crossed over his beautiful chest, and was grinning.

"Perfect," I said again.

"And they won't suspect a thing," Jacob finished.

I smiled, and the home phone rang. Then Emmett's voice boomed from downstairs. "Nessie! It's _Howard! _He's going to be here in two minutes! Are you ready?"

I noticed that when he said _Howard, _he said it teasingly. I paid no attention to it. "Yes, Emmett, I am!" I called.

Jacob smiled sadly at me. "Good luck, Nessie," he whispered. "Take care of yourself."

"I still need you for a few things," I said, and the doorbell rang. "Come on!" I said, and I pulled Jacob behind me as I progressed downstairs.

Howard was standing at the door. "Hello, Renesmee," he said, grinning his geeky grin filled with metal braces. I scanned him. He was wearing a crisp, bleached, blue checked shirt, tucked into a pair of dress pants, with black dress shoes to match. He had a _tie _around his neck, and his hair was combed to the side. He had a fat pair of large, square (and I don't mean rectangle) glasses, which were dark red. I nearly choked, but I waved flirtatiously at him. Edward looked stunned, but he smiled, leaving me with a sword of guilt stuck in my stomach.

I walked right up to Howard, and stood closer than close to him. "Hi, Howard," I breathed into his ear. The hair at the back of his neck stood up.

"H-Hello, Renesmee," he stuttered.

"NESSIE!" Alice boomed from the staircase. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

I gulped. "Um, I forgot my coat at school, so Jacob lent me his," I said.

"You could have borrowed mine," Alice said. "It would fit you better. That looks like a trench coat on you!"

"Never mind, Alice," I said. "I'm fine." Then I hooked my arm around Howard's. "Come on, Howard," I said. "Let's go."

My family waved goodbye, and then went back to whatever they were doing before Howard came, except Jacob, whose brown eyes looked at me with sadness that reached my heart. I felt like crying, but I was determined to execute this plan. Step one was to be done now. I leaned over, and kissed Jacob's lips. He seemed to be surprised at first, but then kissed back.

When I looked back at Howard, he was staring at me, looking uncomfortable. The first step was a success. "Bye, honey!" I called to Jacob as we left. He waved back, looking a little happier than before.

Howard drove an old car, and it was very obvious that he bought it used. Even the model and company were so old; I couldn't make out what they said. As we went closer to it, and I was sure that no one in my family other than Jacob was looking, I pulled off my coat.

I heard a little gasp beside me, and I knew my plan was working. I smiled to myself proudly. Perfect.

* * *

**Soooo...**

**how did you like it??**

**I promise, Chapter 7 will be the FUNNIEST CHAPTER EVER!!!**

**Thanks to all my readers, keep reading!!**


	7. A Date with Howard

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything... sigh...**

**AN: SORRY!! SORRY SORRY SORRY!! Sorry x10000000!!! I'm SO sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner!! I wrote the entire thing, and then I had an awesome idea, which included SormustenHerra's review about me going off-topic. So I re-wrote it, and then my internet went bad, so I couldn't post it up!! SO SORRY!!! (once again)**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTE TO MY REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER SIX!!! (hope you aren't getting bored of this...)**

**MrsJacobBlack99: YES!! NEW MOON! I CANT WAIT!! The only thing that sucks is that I'm leaving on vacation for 3 days when it comes out...gotta go to an engagement... SO I CANT WATCH IT!! ARGGG IT MAKES ME SO MAD!!! LOL, thank you, thank you very much. (Elvis style)**

**someone: Oh, you doubted it right...yes, you did... MUAHAHAHHAAHHA.**

**SormustenHerra: Ahh...yes...I should have done that... Good idea. Thanks! Sorry I couldn't update fast enough!!**

**fuzzy jam: Yep...the anticipation awaits you...**

**agh0986: Thank you so much!! Enjoy!!**

**nfanpepsi: Thanks! Sorry I couldn't update before...**

**Also, thanks to nfanpepsi (again) and agh0986 (again as well) for adding me to Story Alert!! Thank you so much! Love you all!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

**

**7. A Date with Howard.**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

Howard looked extremely uncomfortable. I heard a bit of yelling from the house, which sounded like Edward reading Howard's thoughts. I smiled, remembering. We were now on the way to the movie theatre, where I had so much more planned for Howard.

We arrived in the parking lot of the movie theatre. Large, bright boards showed new movies, just released. None of them had Star Wars on them. Boys were staring at us as we got out of the car, murmuring about how Howard got me.

Then their attention was diverted by a familiar black car. They gaped at the beauty, the originality. The car searched for a parking spot frantically, and it found one, replacing a white Toyota Camry. Out of the car came two familiar faces I recognized very well. One good and one bad- no, terrible.

It was Jacob and Vanessa. _This can't be happening, _I told myself. _It's impossible! Jacob can't be in love with Vanessa, can he?_ Vanessa seemed to be enjoying the attention as she slipped her arm through Jacob's, which he had in the pockets of his jeans, and whispered in his ear flirtatiously, making his eyes widen slightly. She smiled, with a hint of success on her face.

I grimaced, and Howard looked at them too, finally paying attention. "That's Jacob Black Cullen, right?" he asked. "Your new brother."

I nodded. "Just a second, Howard," I told him. Then I ran towards Jacob, and grabbed his free hand. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

He nodded, looking confused. "Lead the way," he said. Vanessa scowled.

I pulled him along with me to the side. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, once we were away from Howard and Vanessa.

"You're the one who told me to follow you," he said. "So I'm following you."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm worried about you. Didn't you see all those guys staring?" he asked, aware that I knew.

"Yes," I said. "I did, but I can handle it myself."

"Too bad," he said. "I'm here."

"Why with Vanessa?"

"You're the one who said Vanessa."

"You take things too literally!" I exclaimed. "I did _not _mean that."

"You take things for granted too much," he said. "How do you expect me to know you weren't serious?"

I shrugged. "Which movie?" I asked after a long period of silence.

He grinned, his teeth white in the moonlight. "Star Wars."

"NO WAY!" I said. "When is my family going to stop being so protective of me?"

"We will, soon enough," Jacob said. "It's only because you're the most special person in the family."

"Maybe to you," I muttered.

"To me especially, but to everyone else too."

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "Just don't get mad at me, I have a lot planned for Howard."

Jacob flinched. "Okay," he said. I smiled, and held his hand, dragging him back to Vanessa.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't know you were here, Renesmee," he said. "Who are you here with, and which movie?"

"I'm with Howard," I explained. "To see Star Wars."

She looked at Jacob questioningly. He shrugged and smiled innocently, which made me grin.

"Us too," she said.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised. "Wow, what a coincidence."

Howard approached us. "Um, Renesmee, we should really be going inside, the screening is about to begin."

"Okay! See you guys inside!" I called to Jacob and Vanessa. They nodded, and Jacob waved. I waved back. Inside, there were two places to go. The snack bar, and the ticket counter. Howard started to go towards the ticket counter, but I stopped him. "Why don't you get the popcorn, and I'll get the tickets?"

"I don't eat popcorn," he said. "It's not good for my braces."

"Why don't you have a drink, then?" I asked nicely, like I was talking to a kindergartener. He nodded, and went off towards the snack bar. I went to buy the tickets. Boys in the lines continued to stare at me, their eyes undressing me. I put an arm across my stomach to try and cover it. A boy passed me, and touched my rear-end purposely. I grimaced, and continued to stare forward.

"You're doing a great job protecting yourself," a voice said sarcastically. I turned around to see Jacob, and blushed.

"You saw?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "And I'm having a hard time holding myself back from ripping his head off."

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Snacks," he said.

"Is she buying the snack bar for you?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked. "Evil leech."

I whacked his arm, hard, and he cringed. "Ow!" he said. "That hurt!"

"It better have." I laughed, and turned to see the ticket lady, a young woman around her early twenties.

"Can I help you?" she asked dimly.

I nodded. "One ticket to Star Wars, please," I said.

She nodded, and handed the tickets to me. I thanked her, and turned to leave, but Jacob grabbed my wrist. I turned around, and he was talking to the ticket lady, but he obviously wanted me to wait for him.

"Two tickets for Star Wars, please," he said. She handed him the tickets, and winked at him.

"Come again," she said. "And I mean it."

He smiled sarcastically, and then turned to me. "One ticket?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, and gave him a look, which made him think about what I was going to do.

"No," he said. "No _way."_

"Sorry," I said. "I'm not getting in that line again."

He groaned. "You really are evil," he said. "I pity Howard."

I laughed, and we both walked towards the movie theatre we had been assigned to. Howard and Vanessa were waiting in front of it, holding various foods.

"Did you get the tickets?" Vanessa asked Jacob.

He had a look of surprise on his face. "No!" he exclaimed. "I forgot!" Vanessa looked horrified, and he started laughing, waving the two slips of paper in the air. "Joking," he said. She laughed too, pushed herself beside him, and wrapped her arm around him. I grimaced. Jacob looked guilty, and somewhat disgusted. I tried to laugh.

"Come on, Howard," I said, and I dragged him into the theatre. I just wasn't in the mood to execute my plan anymore. We found our seat, and I sat down.

"Where's mine?" Howard asked. "To your right, or left?"

I patted the space beside me. "Right here," I said. He looked horrified.

"One seat?" he asked. I nodded. "This theatre lets you do that?"

"Well, as long as you're on one seat," I said. "You can have fifty people piled up."

He looked hesitant. I stood up, and pushed him on the seat, placing myself on top of him.

"Enjoying?" I asked. He nodded, lying. I smiled. A few seconds later, two people came and sat down in the seats to our right. The one closer to me poked me, and I turned around to see Jacob, grinning.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said. "Did you purposely get tickets beside me?"

He smiled. "May-be." He made the word two syllables. Vanessa looked glum. I gestured towards her with my chin. He looked at her, and shrugged. The movie's commercials began. Jacob sat back in his seat. Vanessa immediately looked better. I scowled as she leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder, but smiled again when he shifted uncomfortably. Howard adjusted his glasses as the opening credits came on, along with the Star Wars tune.

The scenes passed. I continued to die of boredom, yet I pretended to look interested for Howard. Soon enough, it was time for the love scene between the two main characters. As they kissed, I saw little kids start to throw popcorn at them, their mothers blocking their eyes. Vanessa sighed dreamily, as she reached for Jacob's face with her own. Jacob pushed hers away, and I smiled, careful not to burst out laughing.

Then I turned to Howard, and kissed him. It was like kissing a garbage disposal, with all the liquid dripping out, and his breath tasted like spinach and peppermint. The peppermint part was okay, but spinach _and _peppermint? Not the greatest combo.

Howard eventually pulled away. "I need to go," he said.

"So soon?" I asked. "It's not even the end of the movie yet."

"I just remembered I have some homework," he said. "And it's due next Thursday!"

_Thursday? _I thought. _It's only Friday, and he's doing Thursday's homework? _But I nodded sheepishly, and slid off him. I wasn't about to ruin this entire plan, so I waved at him flirtatiously again. He looked disgusted, and then ran out of the theatre.

My plan had been successful, I hoped. I glanced at Jacob and Vanessa, and their lips were pressed together, and moving. A gasp escaped my throat.

* * *

**Sooo... Was it good?**

**I would really appreciate your feedback!!**

**As you can see, it's back to T again... I didn't think I was going to do anything that should make it rated M.**

**I hope you guys are okay with that!!**

**R&R!! (that means click the awesome, green button down there...)**


	8. Missing

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Just getting this over and done with...Stephenie-Meyer-owns-Twilight!! *pant, pant* Phew, I said it.**

**AN: THANKS, REVIEWERS!!! I HAVE ONE THOUSAND, FIVE HUNDRED AND SIXTY ONE HITS. 1,561!! WHOOOT. Oh hey! And I can't believe New Moon is out!! I hope it rocks!!**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTE TO MY REVIEWERS!!!**

**SormustenHerra: Thanks so much! I love making you guys laugh!! Have fun at New Moon!!! Tell me how it was!!**

**cheeraimee07: Thanks!! Haha. I hate Vanessa too. Stupid girl messing up Jacob and Nessie's relationship...Arg...Enjoy the story!!**

**nfanpepsi: LOL. Yeah, it really does suck. Tell me if you get an idea of what's going on with Jacob in this chapter...!**

**agh0986: LOL. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! Enjoy the chapter!!**

**fuzzy jam: LOL. Thanks, I planned to make it the worst taste possible. Notice how the peppermint came because Howard was getting ready for Renesmee? it was either a mint or some kind of gum which freshens your breath. xD Stupid Howard. Thanks for the review!!**

**lovinitroro: I know you didn't review, but you tell me your thoughts at school, and I pity you for losing your internet during your move. Still, thanks!!**

**Also, thanks to undomesticated goddess, divdiv, cheeraimee07 (again), sassymama1973 and DE1313, for adding me to your alerts!! Thanks!!!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and give me your feedback!!

* * *

**

**8. Missing.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

I stared at them in absolute horror and shock, unable to say a word. This was the guy who had always said he loved me unconditionally. I was his steel cable. This could not be happening. He couldn't be falling in love with Vanessa!

Vanessa moved away and looked satisfied. She smiled at me proudly. Jacob immediately looked wide eyed at me, and tried to say something.

"Ness?" he asked, and then he was silent. There was something in his eyes I couldn't explain. Maybe it was love for Vanessa. I threw a handful of popcorn at Jacob, and ran out of the theatre, my eyes blinded with tears.

Howard had taken his car, so all I could do was run home. I ran as fast as I could, continuously debating whether I should kill myself now. My house was visible now, and I ran inside, straight through the door, and up to my room, not bothering that my entire family was staring at what I was wearing.

I sobbed on my bed, and I heard the door open. "Go away, Jacob!" I yelled.

"It's me, honey," Bella's voice said, and her cold hands ran their fingers through my hair.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "It's not fair! I thought Jacob loved _me!"_

She looked surprised. "He does, baby," she said. "He loves you more than anything."

"Then why was he kissing _Vanessa?"_

She looked even more surprised, her eyes widening to a degree I didn't think was possible. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me!" I yelled. "Jacob was kissing Vanessa!"

"Jacob kissing Vanessa?" she repeated. "That's impossible!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" I said. "And I have _good _vision."

"I know, darling," Bella said, her eyes distant. "Why don't you stay calm, and we will ask Jacob about it when he comes back?"

I scowled, but nodded. "Fine," I said, and I took a deep breath before going in the bathroom to take a shower, and put on my pyjamas.

* * *

Jacob didn't come back.

I waited for hours, but he didn't come back. I sat on my bed, looking out the window, hoping to see the Aston Martin Vanquish show up at our doorstep.

In the end, I fell asleep. But I woke up the next morning, hoping to hear the sound of Jacob's deep, husky voice, but I didn't hear it.

Bella came to wake me up. _Bella. _I wanted Jacob back. It was Saturday, so I went downstairs to hear the plan of the day. My family was sitting around the dining table, looking worried. They all looked up at me as I came down the stairs, and Bella's hand clutched my shoulder tighter. The two of us filled in the remaining seats on the table. But there was still one empty.

"Jacob didn't come home last night," Edward said, and I flinched. "Anyone know where he might be?"

Alice raised her hand. "La Push?" she asked.

"No," Edward said. "We already called Billy. He's not there."

Bella turned to me, a worried look on her face. "With Vanessa?" she said in a quiet voice. I flinched again.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Nessie said Jacob was...kissing Vanessa...from school...yesterday."

"The mutt!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I'm going to _kill _him!"

"There must be a reason," Esme said.

"I agree," Carlisle stated. "Jacob loves Nessie too much."

The doorbell rang multiple times impatiently. Jasper went to open the door, and we saw Seth there.

"Hi!" Seth said. "Is Jacob there?" I flinched for the third time.

Jasper shot a worried look at me. "No," he said.

"Oh," Seth said. "We've been looking for him everywhere! He's not phasing, and there's a...pack problem. We need our Alpha!"

"We'll tell you if we see him," Alice said, going to stand beside Jasper and locking her fingers with him.

Seth sighed. "I ran all this way with my hopes up," he said, holding up a silver phone. "My cell phone was dead." Emmett laughed, and Seth smiled. "Well," he said. "See ya!"

There were various _goodbyes_ to Seth, as he disappeared into the forest.

Alice sighed. "Don't worry, Nessie," she said. "Worst case, we'll see him at school on Monday."

"Wait!" I said. "I know Vanessa's number!" I had inherited a slight photographic memory from Edward, and punched the numbers into the phone easily. I held the phone to my ear, and listened to the ringing.

"Helloo?" Vanessa said. I inhaled sharply to the sound of her preppy voice.

"Hi, Vanessa, this is Nessie."

She was silent for a second. "Oh! Hey, Renesemee!"

I didn't bother being polite. "Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Ooh," she said. "Straightforward, aren't we? Well, Jacob's with me, of course!"

"Why?"

"I asked him to stay, and he did. You think he would _want_ to be yelled at by your family?"

"Where is he? Let me talk to him!"

"No can do, Renesmee," she said. "He's mine now. Give up."

"Where's your house?" I asked. "Let's talk face-to-face!"

"What do you think I am, Renesmee?"

"A horse!"

She exhaled sharply into the phone. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?"

"Fine," she said. "Good luck getting Jacob back!"

"Right back at you," she said. "Though you never _got _him."

She scoffed. "Good riddance, Nessie. And Jacob thinks so too." She hung up.

I listened to the dial tone in disbelief. "He's with Vanessa," I told my family.

"We know," they said in unison. "Edward told us what you were saying and hearing, and Alice saw it."

They sounded like robots. _We have come from Mars. Take us to your leader. _Edward laughed.

"I'm going to get him back," I said. "Help me trace Vanessa's house."

* * *

**Jacob Black.**

Vanessa hung up, smiling. She looked so beautiful when she smiled... No! I had to keep thinking about Nessie! I couldn't let her do this to me! She already made me stay here instead of going home. Nessie. Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. Vanessa. NO!

"Jacob?" she asked, looking like an angel. Devil. "Come here."

I obeyed. She wrapped her hands around me, and kissed me. I...liked it. No! I didn't...I didn't...I couldn't...Nessie...

Wait, who?

* * *

**Sooo... threw in that Jacob POV in the end there...**

**Do you guys understand what's going on??**

**If you don't, read the next chapter!!**

**And while you're reading, you can click the nice button over there...**

**No, not the X at the top of your internet browsing window.**

**The OTHER button. You know that green one there?**

**Yep! Read and Review!! Love you guys!!**


	9. What's Wrong with Jake?

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything...**

**AN: OKAY! Before you kill me, let me tell you I have been SUPER-BUSY!! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!! I can't say sorry enough!! I know you guys told me to update soon and everything, but I tried so hard, it just wasn't working. I'm going to be super-busy until the end of November, and then completely free in December (for most of it, at least) so just bear with me people!! Also, I'm going on vacation for four days today, and I'll be back on the 30th, so I won't be able to update for another four days!! Really, really, sorry!!**

**I know you guys already hate me, but Special Tribute anyways, cause I love YOU guys!! I got a LOT of reviews!! And not to mention HITS!! I officially have 2,137 hits!! DUDES!! THAT IS AWESOME!!!**

**fuzzy jam: Yes, I don't _exactly _know what occultism means, but definitely supernatural!!**

**SormustenHerra: SORRY! I BROKE THE DEAL!! I'm a terrible person, I know!! You know Jacob well...he really WOULD never do that. Read on to find out what Vanessa REALLY is!! I didn't like the movie so much...Book was better.**

**someone: Correctness!! Hmm...I wonder...what could Vanessa REALLY be?? LOL. Of course I know, I'm the author!! Thanks!!**

**nfanpepsi: LOL!! Yeah, she's controlling him!! Just shows how much people really want Jacob.... LOL. I didn't like the movie that much...it SUCKED compared to the books. Especially that part how Jacob comes to give the dream catcher at school to Bella. SOO messed up. MUST JACOB BE IN THE _BEGINNING _of every movie, director??**

**mina's story garden1: THANKS SOOO MUCH! It's people like you who make me want to keep writing!**

**agh0986: Yep. You got it!! Thanks for the review!!**

**THANKS, REVIEWERS!! Also, thanks to Black Phoenix-2009, Bettyboo23, CaliforniaGirl02 and jessie12h for adding me to various alerts!! THANK YOUU!!**

**Sorry the chapter's kinda short, but enjoy anyways!!

* * *

**

**9. What's wrong with Jake?**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

I threw off my covers and flew off my bed. It was Sunday. Today, we were tracking Vanessa and Jake. Jacob had some _serious _explaining to do. First things first, I looked out my window to check if there was any traces of the Aston Martin Vanquish. None.

I ran downstairs, and everyone looked normal today. Emmett watching the game, Edward helping Bella in the kitchen. Carlisle was probably in his office, Esme probably doing something else, and Alice and Rosalie were probably shopping. Jasper might have been with them, he's the only guy who gives in.

I wondered if they had finished tracking the phone number. "Yes, Nessie, we're done," Edward said, surprising me. I would never get used to the whole "mind reading" thing. "Oh, and by the way, Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't tell you yesterday, you looked so heartbroken, but you're grounded for a week because of what you wore to the movies with Howard."

"What?!" I shouted. "But it was _your _fault I did it! I didn't like Howard!"

"Too bad. I wanted you to give him a chance, but _no, _you have to go scare the poor kid."

"He asked for it," I mumbled.

"He likes you a lot."

"Liked."

"Right, liked. And that's why you're grounded. End of conversation," Edward turned back to helping Bella. That really meant _end of conversation._

"So when are we leaving?" I asked Emmett.

"Right now!" Emmett exclaimed, turning off the TV. It played it's fancy turn-off song. "Let's go!" Emmett rushed for the door, and Bella stopped him.

"Nessie will have breakfast first, and we need Alice, Rosalie and Jasper to get back."

I groaned, pulled the cereal Bella had laid out for me closer, and lifted the sloppy pieces into my mouth. Ew. Corn Flakes.

The door opened. "We're HOME!" a joyful voice said. Alice! I flipped around. Jasper and Alice were holding hands, their free hands full of shopping bags. Rosalie looked no luckier. She had double the shopping bags- two hands free. She dropped them immediately, and slumped on the ground, exhausted. I was about to giggle, but my face fell suddenly. Jacob would have cracked a blonde joke if he was here.

I finished the last spoon of my cereal, and everyone jumped to their feet.

"Let's teach that mutt a lesson!" Rosalie said.

Everyone laughed, and we piled into Emmett's Jeep, then drove to the address set on the GPS. We got out of the car to face a white house, metal calligraphy indicated that it was 152 River Avenue. I rang the doorbell, as planned, as my family silently waited outside. The door opened, and I was face-to-face with Vanessa. Her face twisted into a scowl when she saw me.

"Hello, Vanessa," I said.

"Renesmee," she said quietly. "Come in."

I followed her into her messy house. And then I saw him. Jacob. He was sitting on her couch, watching TV. When he noticed me, his eyes widened in alarm. Alarm. No relief at all, no sadness, no happiness, just a smile. Like he had never seen me before.

"Jacob?" Vanessa said. "This is Nessie, a..._friend _from school."

"Oh, hi," Jacob said. His husky voice rang in my ears.

"Hi," I said. It came out softer than I had imagined. He smiled again, which sent my heart thumping, and turned back to the TV. I looked at Vanessa. "What's wrong with Jake?" I asked her.

"Jake?" she asked. "Only his _friends _and _family _call him Jake." I was about to raise my voice, but I held it in.

"What's wrong with Jacob?" I asked again.

"Nothing," she said. "What could possibly be wrong with him? He's fine."

That strange emotion ran threw me again. _Note to self, Nessie, _I thought. _Ask Jasper about that. _"Why is he acting like that?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Like he's met me, but he doesn't like me very much."

She looked puzzled, but it was obviously fake. "Because you tried to hit on him in Chemistry."

"What?" I exclaimed. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing!" she said, acting innocent now. "Jacob's in love with me, and I'm in love with him."

"No!" I yelled. "This can't be happening!" I had to get in a room alone with Jacob! I had to show him everything! I _could _show him everything! "Hey Vanessa?" I asked. "Can I get something to drink?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Okay," she said finally, and disappeared into the kitchen. I rushed into the living room, and sat right next to Jacob on the couch. I mean, _right _next to him. He moved over, looking a little confused. I reached for his face, and he pulled back. Of course, stupid werewolf reflexes.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"Please!" I said. "I just need to see something."

"No!" he said, as I reached for him again. He shifted across the room. "I love Vanessa," he said. "Stop it." I wondered if he knew he was a werewolf. He had forgotten _me. _What had Vanessa done? Wiped him clean of his memories?

"Jake-"

"_Don't _call me Jake."

"Fine, Jacob," I said. "Vanessa's done something to you. I just need to check what she's done."

"Don't be stupid," he said. "Vanessa's done nothing to me. We grew up together, and fell in love a few years ago."

I stared at him in disbelief. I had understood what Vanessa had done. She had somehow hypnotized Jacob into thinking that I was her, and she was me. Vanessa came in with a glass of Coke. She looked at Jacob, and then back to me. I looked at Jacob, and he gave me a glare that made me feel like I had just been stabbed. Then he left the room swiftly.

"What did you do to him?" Vanessa asked me.

I smiled mischievously. "Nothing, nothing at all," I said, but then could no longer hold my pain in. I ran out of the room, and then out of the house, just before the tears spilled out. I ran straight into Edward's arms. He read my mind.

"Oh," he said. "It's alright, it's going to be okay."

Then Alice's eyes widened, and she gasped as she grasped Jasper's arm.

* * *

**Oooh...Alice had a vision...**

**Once again, really, REALLY sorry for not updating...**

* * *

**Hi! Vanessa here! I WILL HYPNOTIZE YOU!! REVIEW... OR ELSE!!**

* * *

**:P**


	10. Mystery Vision

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Breathe in, breathe out...it's okay...it's fine... STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING! Phew...I said it...**

**AN: Hey, peeps! I'm back from vacation! It was awesome!! Just one thing to say: **

**Number of hits: 2,874. TWO THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FOUR. Thank you guys, for showering your hits on me!!**

**Anyways, SPECIAL TRIBUTES!!!**

**fuzzy jam: BWAHAHAHAHHA! I have expanded my vocabulary!! And I do love a good cliff-hanger, but that's only when _I'm _writing them. xD.**

**SormustenHerra: Thanks for the name, first of all!! LOL. The acting was actually pretty bad in New Moon, and they changed it too much. For me it's worse, cause I practically have the entire book memorized, so I can make out the little faults in ways of saying it, and if a word is different in a quote. Taylor Lautner is okay... but every time I see him, I automatically think Shark Boy and Lava Girl, the movie. Have you seen it?**

**cmssportzgrl: LOL. Thanks, love the enthusiasm. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I wasn't allowed to take my laptop...**

**nfanpepsi: Yeah, those were awesome dialogues. My personal favourite is Jacob's "Scrap metal. You shouldn't have." Quote. That made me laugh out loud- literally!! ;) Yeah, they skipped a LOT of the lines, like "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf." And stuff. .**

**ladeeda: HAHAHAHA. I just thought that's how they would be, and I wanted to do something different from other fanfictions! Thanks for your review!!**

**chelseycullen: Thanks so much!! Yep, _Vanessa _is definitely very evil... I'd cut her up to pieces if she existed.**

**someone: SORRY! LOL! I just love the cliff hangers! Okay, the wolves will enter soon. I swear! YAY WOLFIES!! xD**

**xoxoBabyVxoxo: Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter!!**

**BossBro: Really? Thanks!!**

**sassymama1973: Aw, thanks!! Here's the next update! Hope it cures your pins and needles!! :P**

**Yep, it's getting hard, writing all those in!! Thanks for the reviews, again, guys!!**

**Also thanks to cmssportzgrl, chelseycullen, SchoenerSchwan and drowninglessons7 for adding me to various alerts!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

**

**10. Mystery Vision.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"Alice! What is it?" Jasper exclaimed.

She swooned before answering. "N-Nothing," she said. "I just need some blood."

Edward turned to look at me, and everyone else did right after him. I stared at them in confusion. "Nessie," Edward said. "Why don't you go home? We just have to take care of a few things, we'll be there in a while."

I understood. Alice had a vision about Vanessa. It was impossible to see Jacob _or _me, so it had to be Vanessa. Why else would they ask me to leave? But I nodded, and started to run. I ran faster and faster, then suddenly stopped in front of our house. It was so big and empty. A shiver ran through my spine. I went upstairs to my room, and heard the car outside. I rushed downstairs immediately, and Alice smiled at me.

"We're throwing a party," she said.

"A party?" I repeated.

"A party!" she said, grinning. "I'm going to do everything! The theme will be...dance club! I can get a dance mat, and get those projectors which project different coloured light everywhere! Everyone comes in their regular clothes, and it will be an _awesome _party!"

"What's the purpose behind this?" I asked.

Her face fell. "There's no purpose. I just wanted to throw a party."

"Are we inviting Jacob and Vanessa?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "I think that's a great idea!" she said, trying to hide her fear. What could they be planning?

"Okay," I said. "When's the party?"

"Tomorrow!" she announced. "I know it's a Monday, but everyone will come!"

"Then I'm staying home tomorrow," I said. "Take it or leave it."

Edward and Bella exchanged looks, and then Bella sighed. "Fine."

I smiled then. "Yes!"

* * *

**Monday.**

I woke up in the morning, fresh as a daffodil. No waking up at 6am to go to school. Alice rushed into the room. "I got _everything!"_

"You did?" asked. "Did you buy me a dress?"

She nodded, and pulled out a dress from a bag. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Blue, with bits of dark blue. It was sleeveless, and had a square neck. It was below-the-knee length. "You could wear this," she said, smiling. "Or this, if you want to look sexy for Jacob." She pulled out another dress from the bag. This one was above the knee. It was the same blue, and it had a similar build as the other dress, but the bottom flared out. It was equally beautiful.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Taken care of. Everyone is going hunting overnight, even me. You'll have the house to yourself!"

I smiled, and reached towards the longer dress, holding it up to myself. "I want Jacob to think of me as he always does, not as some slut," I told Alice.

She smiled. "You look beautiful already."

The rest of the day was taken up by putting up decorations and planning where the lights would go, to leave a equal glow around the room. Then it was time for me to get ready. I pulled on my dress, and matching strappy heels. My hair was pulled into a ponytail, but only better, because it had some strands hanging loose, depriving me of the sporty-girl look. I threw in a blue headband at the last minute.

Alice gave me a thumbs-up. "Perfect," she said.

I smiled. "Who's coming?"

She grinned. "Everyone we invited!" I nodded, and looked down at the floor. Alice's cold hand touched my bare shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Nessie. It'll be fine. Jacob will come back to _you _in the end. Evil deeds never last forever."

I nodded. "Thanks, Alice." Suddenly, the mood was happy again.

"It's time for me to go!" she said. "Enjoy the party, be careful, and keep an eye on...Jacob and Vanessa."

"Wait!" I said. "Is that what you saw?" But she was already gone. I sat down on my vanity bench, and waited. The doorbell rang two minutes later. I hurried downstairs, and opened the door, to see a huge crowd of about 20 people outside- already.

"Hey, Nessie!" they all said. I waved. Girls were wearing not-too-flashy dresses like mine, and boys were in just T-shirts and Jeans. People rushed into my house, and spread out, talking to their friends. I looked out for Jacob and Vanessa. The doorbell rang a few times more, and I opened them to different, equally-sized groups. How many people did my family invite?

Finally, I saw them. They were here. As soon as they walked through the door, they were pulled into conversations with other people. Jacob had that smile on his face, the one I saw when he was enjoying himself. Vanessa obviously didn't care about his smile, she was more interested in his body.

I pulled my melting self together, and went straight to Jacob. "Hi," I said. "You look nice."

Jacob's smile faded, and he turned to me, his eyes serious. "You too," was all he said.

Vanessa noticed me talking to Jacob, and immediately butted in. "Nessie," she said. "How about something to drink?"

"Why don't you get it yourself, Vanessa?" I snapped. Jacob growled, and I straightened up, before saying. "What would you like," to Vanessa.

She smiled sweetly. "I'll have a glass of 7up, and you, Jacob?"

"I'm fine," he said. I nodded, and went to the bar to pour a glass of 7up.

"Hey," a voice said. I turned to see a blonde haired guy with blue eyes. "I'm Josh," he said. **(AN: Thanks again, SormustenHerra) **"What's up?"

* * *

**Hm... a new guy.**

**What do you think? Is he dangerous? Is he sweet? Will Nessie start to like him?**

**Send me your thoughts! It's easy! Just click the green and white button down there!!**

**I sound like I'm advertising it...xD**


	11. A Flaw in her Plan

_**Afternoon Sun**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters except Vanessa, Howard (who is now officially too scared to come within a mile of Nessie) and Josh.**

**AN: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I'm sorry I couldn't post this chapter up sooner, but I went to the mall with my friends to see New Moon again yesterday... we were saying all the dialogues before they said it, and we were screaming out random stuff like "HI ARO!" when he came on and stuff like that... actually, it was only me. =P Just loved the vision of the scene in Breaking Dawn!! And then I came home, and my internet was busted, so I spent the rest of the day playing the Sims 3. SORRY :(**

**A SPECIAL TRIBUTE TO MY REVIEWERS!!! (Is this getting old? Please tell me!!)**

_cheeraimee07: Thanks! I'm not explaining Alice's vision in this chapter, but it will come soon!!_

_Sofia: Yeah, I really feel bad for Nessie. But still, I feel kinda evil inside... MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! LOL. Thanks so much!!_

_fuzzy jam: Ooh. There's drama alright. And I'm still cliffhangering all the ends!! Thanks!!_

_katiehooperx: Yep, this story's not going to be over so soon!! And thanks a lot!! (no sarcasm intended)_

_Jen: Sorry, Jen. I'll try and make it a bit less confusing. I lost interest in the name Brianna, and so I changed it to Vanessa. Should I change it back?? (This is for everyone, please tell me if I should!!)_

_nfanpepsi: YES I KNOW!! BLARGGG. My favourite line in New Moon is actually "What a marshmallow." and they used it, but it seemed...not like Jacob would say it... you know?? There was another line they skipped...I can't remember it right now... Which one is actually your favourite quote? Oh, and thanks for the review!! (Got a bit carried away there)_

_BeccaBaby: Thanks soo much!! Yes, Vanessa has this evil touch to it... hey, a siren!! That's actually a pretty good idea... hmmm... I was planning something else, but don't be surprised if I use your idea!!_

_poptard005: First of all, I love your name!! xD AND THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!! Your question shall be answered... soon enough... LOL._

_mina's story garden1: LOL. Here's the next chapter...you sound anxious!!_

_Also, thanks so katiehooperx, Libbie Da Adicted2Moony Loony, (awesome name, btw..) poptard005 and Tink2012 for adding me to various alerts._

_THANKS SO MUCH, GUYS!! Sorry if this fanfiction is getting boring... I'll try and make it much better!!_

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**11. A Flaw in her Plan.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"Hi," I replied to Josh. "Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing, just gawking at the most beautiful girl alive."

I felt my face get hot. "Um...thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime." Then he shifted on the barstool he was sitting on, getting closer to me.

I was feeling uncomfortable. This guy reeked of trouble! Literally! I could smell all the alcohol on him, and he was drinking a _Coke_ right now! I decided to say something. "Um," I said. "I have to go."

His hand flew around my waist. I gulped. "Don't go yet," he said. "We haven't even got to..._know _each other."

I gulped. "Bye," I said, as I turned to leave.

But the guy had good reflexes, though he wasn't a vampire. He stood up, both his hands now around my waist, and his face very, _very _close. Too close. I tried to push him away. Of course, I could just hit him once, and he would go flying into a wall. But this was different. I couldn't use my powers here.

"Don't leave, Nessie," he whispered into my ear as he leaned down to kiss me. I turned to the other side, protecting my lips, but he attacked my neck. Now, I don't mean _attacked _my neck like a vampire would, but you could say it was the same, without the blood and pain. His lips didn't leave a spot untouched. I didn't like this at all.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Who doesn't?" he said, his lips relaxing for a second. "You're the most famous girl in school, the only Cullen who's single."

I squirmed in his tight grip. "Leave me alone!" I said.

"Not a chance."

I pushed against his arms, feeling helpless. But I couldn't give up now!

"Stop," a voice said. Josh's arms were pried off me. The voice was vaguely familiar, deep and husky. No, it couldn't be. Jacob? "Leave her alone," Jacob demanded. Josh didn't listen. Instead, he made the biggest mistake of his life. He kissed me again.

It all happened very fast. Jacob punched Josh in the stomach, and Josh slid across the wooden floor. He winced in pain for a few seconds, then leaped to his feet, and charged at Jacob. But Jacob pushed him away easily. Of course. He was a werewolf. Did I expect any less of him?

The fight continued. Attention was diverted, and people formed a circle around the fight. Jacob easily had the upper hand. A girl broke in through the crowd. "Josh!" she shouted. Both guys paused. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, all I did was kiss that girl-" he stopped, and had obviously made a very big mistake. The girl's eyes filled up with confusion, and she slapped Josh across the face, before bursting into tears and running away. "Evelyn!" Josh yelled before running after her. Silence overcame the party. Vanessa dragged Jacob out of the circle, and I overheard their conversation.

"What were you thinking?" she asked him. "Why did you attack him for no reason?"

"I didn't!" he told her. "The guy was attacking...Renesmee."

That made me smile proudly. "Renesmee?" Vanessa asked. "_Renesmee?"_

"Yeah...I just needed to..._protect _her."

"Why, Jacob?" Vanessa said. "Don't you remember what she tried to do in Chemistry? She was _flirting! _Trying to take you away from me!"

"Yes, I remember, but...I don't know why..."

Vanessa sighed, but looked a little worried. "It's fine, Jacob. Don't worry about it."

She took him, and they sat down on a couch. Vanessa laid her head on his chest, and he put his arm around her, a bit hesitant, though his brown eyes were still filled with thoughts and confusion.

Vanessa suddenly leaped up, and kissed Jacob. I couldn't help but watch it. The thoughts and confusion melted from Jacob's eyes, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep, and was revived. His hesitant arm tightened, pulling her closer to him. He seemed like he was suddenly in love with her again, and had forgotten everything about me.

Wait, everything about me. Could it be? That's how she hypnotised him! She kissed him. That would make sense. They kissed at the theatre, and then Jacob went to _her _house. Then they kissed now, when Jacob was starting to come back to me. Her kisses were like the Polyjuice Potions from _Harry Potter. _They made you into something else...and would wear off, making you need another.

When they finally broke the kiss, Jacob said something I never thought he would say, now that I knew as long as Vanessa was giving him kisses, my Jacob would never come back to me. Jacob said "Your lips taste different, Vanessa."

I have never seen _anyone's_ eyes widen as much as hers did then. "Y-Yeah, Jacob, just a new lip gloss," she said. He nodded.

Then she flung herself back onto him, and Jacob looked a bit stunned, before being dragged back into her trance. Little _mmm_s escaped her lips. Then she jumped up, and pulled Jacob into a room. And I was left, alone, staring in shock.

* * *

**Jacob Black.**

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"What do you _think _I'm doing?"

"Don't be stupid, Vanessa."

She pouted. "But I _am _stupid."

I laughed. "No, you're not. So stop acting like it."

"What happens if I don't?"

I thought about it. "I will officially _never _talk to you again."

"_No! _Not that!" she sounded a bit sarcastic.

"I swear I will."

"No you won't."

"I will." She never used to be like this how I remembered her. She would always throw a fit whenever I even said something about leaving. What was wrong with her? Why was she changing so much?

Vanessa peeked out of the bathroom she was in. "Fine, go."

I stared at her in the dark. She didn't see me. "Seriously?" I asked.

Before she could answer, two girls flew in through the doors, squealing "WE LOVE YOU, JACOB!" They both landed on either side of me. I sat up from my half-lying-on-the-bed pose before.

"Um...thanks."

"Always," they said in unison.

"How did you know I'd be in this dark, scary room?" I asked them, teasingly.

"Oh, you know Renesmee? She told us."

"Oh, Renesmee," I said.

"Yeah, we asked where you were, and she said she saw you go in here."

"Oh," I said, before I got up to open the door. As I opened it, a girl fell on top of me, who apparently had her ear pressed against the door. I looked at the girl's face, and couldn't help but gasp.

Renesmee.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUMMM!!!**

**Oooh, what will Jacob do to Nessie?**

**What will **_**Vanessa **_**do to Nessie?**

**What will be Nessie's next step to make Jacob hers again?**

**Find out in the next chapter!!**

**LOL! Now I sound like I'm ending an episode of a soap opera!!**

**Anyways, clicking that green button provides me with more motivation to write and post the next chapter quickly!!**

**So review!!**

**Or else... lol! KIDDING ;)**


	12. The Truth Comes Forward

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I'm just a lowly writer who is borrowing the characters.**

**AN: HEY DUDES!!! I've thrown in a longer chapter, because of all the fantastic reviews I've been getting! And I have 4,076 hits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA GUYS!!!**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES!!! (AND I GOT SOOOO MANY REVIEWS!!!)**

_nfanpepsi: Thanks sooo much!! LOL, I loved that quote too!! But I think it was Jared, not Quil. Quil doesn't become a werewolf till Eclipse. JARED AND EMBRYY 3_

_fuzzy jam: Ahh... sorry. Is confusing good or bad? I hope it's good... If it's good- THANKS!!!_

_chelseycullen: LOL. GO JAKE GO!!! Aww, thanks. I'm glad you liked it... and my change from Brianna to Vanessa. I was hoping that part would be good!! THANK YOUUUU!!!_

_SormustenHerra: Wow. Really long review!! THANK YOUUU. Vanessa is really bad, shes the one making Jake stupid. So I guess it's kinda both... I actually have this thing against Taylor Lautner... he annoys me... (sorry) but yeah... I prefer Jacob as Jacob. If I'm going to rate from best to worst, then 1) Jake as Jake. 2) Taylor as Taylor. 3) Taylor as Jake. I mean... I know Taylor LOOKS like Jacob, but he's actually NOTHING like him, so it makes it kinda hard for him to understand the character, and then the acting's not that good..._

_SormustenHerra: (again) Jacob will be back to normal soon... and then there will be a chapter of pure fluff, and then maybe another problem!! LOL. THANKS!!_

_who knows: I don't like it either!! Nessie and Jake will be back together soon! NESSIE AND JACOB FOR LIFE!!! 3333_

_cmssportzgurl: LOL. Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the way I write. Don't worry... I'm not stopping anytime soon!! xD_

_BeccaBaby: Awww, I'm thankful for your idea!! Yeah, that's true... I was thinking about it. But I guess Nessie just wanted it to be clearer. LOLL._

_rosaliceculllenblack: Hahha! Of course I will. Jacob will slowly understand what Vanessa is doing to him... MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH. Hahah. I love laughing evilly._

_cara: Thank you sooo much!! I'm glad you love it!! I will definitely continue!!_

_I'd also like to thank silaw89, Jasperlover101, Aqua Revolver, cutie4life2493, Hopebeth96 and sakura1120 for adding me to various alerts!!!_

**PHEW. PANT PANT. You should have seen the look on my face when I opened my inbox to see like 17 emails!! DUDES.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**

**12. The Truth Comes Forward.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. I was on top of him! I felt my face go hot, all the way till the tips of my ears. Jacob looked confused, and a bit angry.

"What?" he said. "Why do you keep following me around?"

This was it. I had to tell him _now. _"Where's Vanessa?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"She's in the bathroom."

I smiled. "I have something to tell you, Jacob."

"What?"

"Will you not get creeped out? Do you swear?"

He thought about it. "Depends on what you're going to say."

I nodded. Typical Jacob. I reached out for his face, but he moved his head to the side.

"Could you get off me first?"

I blushed again, and climbed off him. He sat up. I reached for his face again.

"RENESMEE!" a familiar voice said. It was Vanessa. "Get away from Jacob!"

"It's fine, Vanessa. She's not doing anything," Jacob said.

"She's _trying _to," Vanessa argued. "Look! She's about to touch your face!"

Jacob looked at me suspiciously, and then stood up. I looked down at the carpet, defeated.

"PARTY'S OVER PEOPLE!" a voice said outside, sounding like Bella.

"Get out!" Emmett yelled.

Alice came inside. "Jacob, please stay here." She used her calm, sweet voice, so Jacob nodded. The two girls I had sent inside went out, but Vanessa stayed put.

"I'm not leaving without Jacob."

"Scared we'll make him remember again?" I asked.

Jacob's eyes flashed. "Remember what?"

"Nothing!" Vanessa said immediately. A little too fast, actually. Jacob looked suspicious.

Finally, when the house was quiet, and the music was off, Alice came back. "Nessie," she said. "I need to talk to you for a second."

I agreed, got up, and followed Alice into my room. "What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"Nessie," she said. "Do you know what I saw?" I was quiet. I didn't. "Renesmee, you have to listen to me," she said seriously. "Did Jacob and Vanessa...you know?"

I knew what she was talking about. "No," I said. "Vanessa tried to, but I kinda... distracted Jacob."

"Oh," she said. Then she moved closer, and looked straight into my eyes. "Nessie," she said. "If Vanessa...gets to Jacob, there is no way you can get Jacob back. He'll lose every single memory he ever had with you, and love Vanessa like his imprint. Right now, we don't think he knows he's a shape-shifter-"

"Werewolf," I cut her off.

"Whatever, werewolf. The point is, if he doesn't phase for a few months, you know what will happen, right?"

"He'll quit his wolf."

"That's right. And if he has no idea about his imprint, he'll forget all about you."

"So that's what Vanessa's trying to do? What exactly did you see?"

"I saw...well, I think you kind of _know. _But I couldn't make out where it was. The room was dark."

"Oh...so either Vanessa does _that, _or Vanessa waits a few months so Jake will forget all about me?"

"Exactly. So, Vanessa has the upper hand here."

"Wait! But Jacob is starting to get suspicious! And he still feels like he has to protect me- I'm his imprint!" And so, I told Alice about the entire fight that happened. How Jacob stopped Josh, and how he beat him up. Alice was wide-eyed at the end of the story. "And I tried to tell him the truth," I added.

"Oh," Alice said. "This is good." She smiled. Then her smile faded. "But Nessie, you need to try to kiss Jacob. Sure, it would be okay if Jacob was human, but he's a wolf, you know, super-awesome-reflexes and everything?"

I nodded. "You think kissing him will break the hypnotism spell?"

She smiled. "I think it will." Then we both went downstairs to talk to Jacob. Alice noticed that Vanessa was also there. "Hello, Vanessa," she said.

"Hi."

"Jacob, come with us," Alice said.

Jacob still looked a bit confused, but he nodded. I couldn't blame the guy for being confused. Imagine being stuck in between two people who both say you've loved them for a really long time, and they both love you more than anything. An average person would commit suicide!

Vanessa clung to Jacob. "Relax, Vanessa," Jacob said. "What's the worst they could do to me?"

Vanessa knew the answer to that, but she still let go of Jacob. He walked behind Alice and myself, as Alice whispered in my ear. "He's got a lot of control over his wolf," she said. "It's going to take a lot to make him phase."

"Phase?" Jacob asked.

"Right," Alice whispered to me. "Forgot about the supernatural hearing."

I laughed, and we went outside, where Edward was waiting for us. "Ready?" he asked. Alice nodded. "They're coming."

In a few minutes, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry and Sam emerged from the trees. "Jacob!" Seth exclaimed.

"Hey, Seth," Jacob said. Then he turned to me. "How do you know them?"

"Because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Never mind."

Jacob nodded. Then he went to the wolves, and they all talked to him excitedly, other than Sam and Leah, because they were the 'mature' wolves.

"Listen to me, Jacob," Seth said. "Phase."

"What? Phase?"

"Step back."

Jacob obeyed, and the next second, he was looking at a huge, sandy coloured wolf.

"Do it," Edward said in Seth's voice. "You have to, Jacob! You're our Alpha!"

Jacob spun around to look at Edward. "Wait, that's Seth's voice! And all the legends are true?"

"Yes," Edward said. "You have to! Phase, Jacob!"

Jacob looked _really _confused. "I can't!" he said.

"You can!" Quil said. "Jacob, you're the most experienced out of all of us!"

"Vanessa hypnotised you!" I shouted. "She made you forget your wolf, your duties...and _me."_

"She's right," Embry said. "Vanessa wants you for herself. The vampires told us all about her."

"_Vampires?" _Jacob spun around, and backed away from us. "So that's why you smell so bad?"

Emmett lit up. I hadn't even noticed he was standing there. "You don't exactly smell like the next biggest designer perfume yourself, Jake."

Jacob smiled. "So...you guys are vampires? _All _of you?"

"I'm a half," I explained. "But if you phase, Jacob, you'll remember _everything!"_

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"If you phase, idiot, you'll be 100% sure! I guarantee it!" Leah said.

Jacob looked down. Then he closed his eyes. The next second, there was a giant reddish brown wolf standing there in his place, his eyes surprised. Quil and Embry grinned.

"Seth's explaining everything," Edward told us.

But there was one thing I knew. It wasn't going to be long before Jacob would be mine again, and Vanessa would be defeated. That was what I was thinking, before the front door banged shut, and we all turned to look at who had shut it.

"Hold your horses," the girl said. "They're lying to you, Jacob."

I knew her face, I knew her voice, I knew her all too well.

Vanessa.

* * *

**Ooooh... so what do you guys think?**

**That was Chapter 12... and Jacob seems to be coming closer to remembering everything.**

**But will Vanessa stop them?**

**Review! I'd love to hear what you think!!!**


	13. Jacob's Choice

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**AWWW!!! YOU GUYS GAVE ME SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS!!! SO SWEEEET!!! 333 Oh, and I have 4,431 hits!! !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, I'm a little different- and my lucky number is 13. I know, it's weird. 7 is my unlucky number. LOL. So, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for!! Chapter 13- Jacob's Choice.**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES!! (OH GOD, I opened my inbox this morning to see 23 emails!! All of them were reviews and alerts!!)**

_cmmsportzgurl: Thank youu!! I'm glad you like the hypnosis part, and the entire concept!! Makes me feel so happy. *CRIES TEARS OF JOY*_

_iluvgandfw12: LOLZZZ!!!! AHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAH!! Sorry, it just came to my mind!! Blonde hair, blue eyes. LOLLLL!!!! Thanks!!!_

_iluvgandfw12: (again) Um... Die? Hey, I have an amazing idea!! What if I wrote two endings?? This is the first one... I'll post the second one up soon!!_

_SormustenHerra: AHAHAHA. Don't worry about it. Most people like Taylor better than Jacob. LOL. Yeah, I tried to say that the Cullens called the pack to help them... you know? I hope I fixed up that weird part... Enjoy!!_

_Emmet'sGuardianAngel: *SOB* REALLY? You made me smile today, Emmet'sGuardianAngel. You have a way with words to make people happy. Thank you so much!! I'm glad you like my story, and that you think I have talent. I actually don't... you haven't seen one of my friends (fuzzy jam) write. xD_

_xoxoBabyVxoxo: LOLL. Like I said, maybe I'll write another ending to satisfy you violent people. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. I hate her too, actually. So maybe I would qualify as I violent person??_

_cara: Your wish is my command. xD. Thanks for your review!!_

_rosaliceculllenblack: Uhh... maybe I will... I'm not sure yet. But thanks a lot!! (not being sarcastic!!)_

_nessie_d.: Thanks!! I'm not sure if I'll continue, but I have an idea for another story!! I'll start as soon as I discover a good title!!_

_nfanpepsi: LOLL. YES, JACOB! COME BACKKK!! Embry did phase... he phased in New Moon. Before Jake even. Right?? Anyways, THANK YOUUU!!_

_BeccaBaby: Ahh... Jacob. Well, I'm not spoiling anything, so read the chapter!! HAHAHAHA! I am so writing another ending... this will be fun. My violent streak will show. BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH!_

_PrincessOfTheNightHoneySexy: Thanks so much!! I'm sorry you got lost, though. Hope this helps!!_

_: THANKS!! I'll try and write faster... but you know life... always giving you new things to do... sigh... xD_

_fuzzy jam: I'll try and keep that in mind... thanks for your advice!!_

_Also thanks to Brunilockz, iluvgandfw12, Emmet'sGuardianAngel, rosaliceculllenblack, newlovergirl, PrincessOfTheNightHoneySexy and for adding me to various alerts!! THANKS!!!_

**WOW!!! And so you guys give me reviews, and so in return, I gift you a chapter. xD ENJOYYY.

* * *

**

**13. Jacob's Choice.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"They're lying to you, Jacob!" Vanessa called, rushing towards the wolf.

"How can they be lying to me, Vanessa?" Edward said in Jacob's voice. "They've told me the truth about myself."

Vanessa looked at Edward, stunned and confused, until she realized what was going on. "They are _vampires, _Jacob, your enemy."

"I know, but they've helped me."

"Jacob, it's true that you are a werewolf, but these guys are trying to get you on their side! And they're saying that I hypnotised you, but _they_ are the ones who hypnotised you! They're trying to take you away from me!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. "That's a load of crap, Vanessa."

She was shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. I've been with Jake my entire life! I grew up with him! Jacob's my protector, my brother, and the guy I love! He's always been there for me! Jacob's saved me a countless number of times, and he loves me too! I know it! Because I'm the one he imprinted on!"

"Imprint?" Vanessa asked.

"You wondered why Jacob saved me from Josh? It's because he imprinted on me! And no amount of magic can ever make that stop! Because imprinting is the strongest magic I know! Magic that makes someone your soul mate! And _nothing _can break that magic."

There were tears in my eyes. Vanessa smirked, and clapped. "What a nice speech you gave there, Renesmee. You have such talent. If only it was true."

"It _is_ true," Edward said. The voice came from Edward, but I wasn't sure if it was Jacob or Edward. "I remember the stories about imprinting. I _have _imprinted on Renesmee. I can feel it inside me. I feel so _linked _to her, we're supposed to be together." It was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, and rushed at him. I buried my head into his neck, my arms tightly around it already. Tears ran down my cheeks. I wasn't sure if I'd ever felt this happy in my life before, if I'd ever wanted anything as much as Jacob, and gotten it.

"Hey, stop!" Vanessa shouted at me. Jacob growled. He _growled _at her. Cross out what I just said. _This _was the happiest moment of my life. Being with Jacob, after defeating Vanessa. Emotions ran through me. Happiness, Joy, Ecstasy, Pride. And best of all?

_That _emotion was nowhere to be found.

"Jacob," Emmett said. "Come on."

Jacob followed Emmett into our newly renovated doorway, which was big enough for a wolf to come in through. Jacob and Emmett came back a few minutes later, Jacob back in human form and wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had his own clothes here, of course.

"What are you, Vanessa?" Jacob asked her.

"Me?" Vanessa asked.

"No, Edward's changed his name to Vanessa. I was talking to him," Jacob said sarcastically. "Of course you!"

Edward and I smiled, along with a little laugh from Bella. Everyone else exchanged amused glances.

"Me," Vanessa said. "I'm human."

"Trust me, Vanessa, we all already know you're not," Emmett said. "Just tell us the truth."

Vanessa sighed. "I told you, I'm human."

"She's a siren," Edward said. (AN: THANKS, BECCABABY!!)

Vanessa looked shocked. "How?"

Edward smiled. "Mind reading."

Everyone stared at Vanessa. "Isn't a siren supposed to _sing _and hypnotise?" I asked.

"Sirens aren't _supposed _to do anything," she snapped. "Different sirens are born with different ways to hypnotise."

"Oh," Alice said.

"Listen, Vanessa," Jasper said. He and Rosalie had come shortly after Jacob phased. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I vote for hard way!" Emmett said. Jasper continued to look at Vanessa. He was altering her mood.

"Alright," Vanessa said finally. "I'll just leave."

Jacob was silent. He was staring at the ground.

"Bye, Jacob," Vanessa said.

Jacob was quiet. "Bye, Vanessa," he said after a few seconds.

And then Vanessa turned.

And she just left.

Smiles broke out through the family. Even Jacob was smiling a bit.

All these days, I'd been holding it in, every time I saw Jacob. But not anymore. I ran up to Jacob, and kissed him passionately, making him mine forever. Vanessa would never be able to take him away again. And when I pulled away, Jacob was smiling his Jacob-smile again.

"Well," he said to me. "That was random."

"Not at all," I said. "I couldn't hold it in anymore, after Vanessa took you away from me for so many days."

"_Vanessa_?" Jacob asked. "Who? The girl from Chemistry?"

I stared at him for a second, bewildered. But then a small smile crept onto my face, and I embraced Jacob, falling against him. When I finally let go, we both turned to see all the Cullens, even Carlisle and Esme, looking at us. I turned bright red.

Rosalie came forward first. "Good to have you back, mutt."

Jacob still looked confused, but they shook hands.

Then Emmett came forward. "Finally! My werewolf bro!"

Jacob was now ahead of me, so I could no longer see his expression. Emmett and Jacob beat their fists together in a props.

Edward and Bella came forward together. "JACOB!" Bella exclaimed, literally leaping on him. Any normal human would have fallen to the ground, dead, but Jacob just took a step back.

"Whoa, Bells. Someone's had some very sugary blood this morning! Can animals get diabetes?"

Bella laughed, and punched his arm, causing Jacob to laugh too. Edward just smiled at Jacob, and shook his hand.

"Welcome back, Jacob."

"Thank you, Edward."

Alice and Jasper came last. Alice hugged him, but not as violently as Bella. She calmly put her arms around him. "Nice to have you back, Jacob."

"Um... you too," Jacob said, laughing.

"Uh... sorry, you smell too bad," Jasper said. "I can't really come close, but welcome back anyways."

Jacob smiled. "Thanks." Then he turned to me. "But seriously, Nessie. Why is your family treating me like I've been away for a month, and what's this about Vanessa?"

I stared at him, checking if he was serious. "You've been gone for three days, Jacob, hypnotised by Vanessa."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, and then burst out laughing.

"I'm serious, Jacob," I said.

He stopped laughing, checked to see if _I _was serious this time, and then a sly smile crept on his face. He ran into the house screaming "Aw! Blondie missed me!"

I laughed.

"Come inside, Nessie," Carlisle said. "It's getting cold."

I followed Carlisle in, but I wasn't feeling cold. In fact, I had the warmest feeling in my heart.

And there was one thing I knew, at least for now.

Jacob was mine forever.

* * *

**Aww... how sweet.**

**Everything is back together again.**

**I felt so good, writing this chapter.**

**I just want to know if you guys want me to continue...**

**But I'm too lazy to put up a poll, so just tell me in your reviews.**

**:D**


	14. A New Beginning

**_Afternoon Sun._**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie-Meyer-owns-everything!! *FAINTS FROM EXHAUSTION* xD**

**AN: Okay, okay, before you guys kill me for not posting it up sooner, think that I'm actually LISTENING to you by posting at all. See? That's better. :D. Forgive me please? Break's over, and we've got a week and a half of school before the Christmas Holidays. And I hurt my middle finger (LOL) so it was really hard to type (still is, but it's better) So yeah... Oh! And the votes were overpowering. It's true. EVERY SINGLE REVIEW was either a vote to continue, or no vote at all. I was pretty much into tears while reading all your sweet reviews!! So yes, THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE ENDING. In fact, it's not the ending at all.**

**AND... THE BEST PART... WHICH NEARLY MADE MY JAW DROP. I HAVE... (drumroll please) FIVE THOUSAND, FIVE HUNDRED AND THIRTY HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You guys have outdone yourself. A round of applause!!! (WHOOOOO!! *CLAP CLAP* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!) LOLLLZ**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_PrincessOfTheNightHoneySexy: Ahh, I'm glad to hear that. Hope you get well soon, if you are still have your cold!!_

_SormustenHerra: Thank you!! I hope your problems all turn into flying pigs, realize they don't exist, and disappear!! LOL. A siren is actually a creature from Greek mythology, who used to lure sailors into their traps by using hypnotising singing voices. Orpheus, as google states, was the hero who outsmarted them and got away. Is that like the story you knew? HAHAHA thanks!! I'm glad you liked those lines. And yes, Jacob was referring to Rosalie when he said "Blondie."_

_Abbi101: THANK YOU!! I'm so happy to hear that!! I hope I can make Afternoon Sun stays on your list of favourite stories!!_

_youngarteest8: HAHAHAHHAHA CHAPPY'S!! What an awesome word. LOLZZ. Thank you sooo much!! I'm glad you love it!!_

_cara: YAYYYY!! I'm doing well!! No problem, Vanessa was getting on my nerves too. xD LOL. And so I got rid of her. :D I'm glad you thought it was sweet too, I really tried my best._

_' ineeeeeez: Thank you!!! Here's the next chapter!!_

_iluvgandfw12: I'd be happy to continue. No human being can ever get enough of Jacob and Nessie!! Thanks so much!!_

_cmssportzgurl: Heheehhehe!! The siren was actually suggested by BeccaBaby, so I really have no right to take your credit. I will definitely continue. Thanks for your fantastic review!_

_eighteentwelveninetytwo: Aww!! Thank you so much!! Haha! You're right!! There is so much more to be done... so many problems to be faced. GO NESSIE AND JAKE!!!_

_life sucks and then you live forever: (sorry, the think wouldn't let me type your name in correctly with no spaces) LOL. I'm glad you liked it. I'd love to continue, challenge myself to see beyond the box, and what strange things I can come up with!! LOLL. Also, I noticed that your name is one of my favourite quotes in the books. "Life sucks and then you live forever. Yeah, I should be so lucky." LOL. I swear, I didn't look in the book! I just know these things... hahahahhahah! Another one of my favourite quotes (well, it's actually a chapter name) is "What do I look like? The Wizard of Oz? Take my brain, take my heart, take everything I have." It's soo sad!! *SOB* This is Jacob's POV, btw... yes, I know I'm weird, memorizing these pointless things, but what can I say? I'm addicted!!_

_fuzzy jam: Ahh thanks. Enchantress would've worked too, but the siren was something different, you know? Thanks for the review!!!!!!! :D_

_nessie_d: Sniff. Sniff. WAHHHH!!! (That was me crying, by the way) So...sweet... sniff... LOLZ. Anyways, I'm really glad that my story could inspire your story, and I would like to thank you for saying I am a good author, and reviewing. Sniff. THANKS!!!_

_rosaliceculllenblack: Thank you so so so so much!! I will continue writing, I appreciate your support!!_

_nfanpepsi: THREE TIMES??? AWW!! THANKS!!! No, Embry phased first out of the three people. Remember? Jacob was like "Yeah, Embry's acting all weird and stuff and he's following Sam around..." etc etc. LOLZ. You're right though. His dad is undetermined. I wonder who it could be... xD THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!_

_BeccaBaby: LOLLZ VIOLENCE. You violent person. Shame on you... . LOL NO IM KIDDING. I have one idea, but I'm not sure if it's too cheesy, so I'm going to try to fix it up a bit... you know??_

_katiehooperx: LOL. Here's what happens next!! Enjoy, and that's for the review!!_

_cara: (again) yes, I'm sorry I took so long to update!! Here you go!!_

_Brandy: THANK YOU!!! I'm glad you say I got the characters right, that was my big goal. To show people the true JACOB BLACK. And the rest of the Cullens too, but mainly JACOB BLACK. HAHAHAHA I love doing that. I think I have a new obsession. Writing JACOB BLACK in capital letters!! YAY!!!_

_Twilightfantic345: Yes, her name was Brianna, but I got tired of it, so I changed it to VANESSA!!! YAYYYY!!_

_Also, thanks to rOcKeRfOoL, NicoleMarieHale, Abbi101, youngarteest8, jacobgirl316 and lovinitroro for adding me to various alerts!! LOVE YA GUYS!!!_

**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. DUDESSS. AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. LOL.**

**Anyhoo, on with the chapter!! **

* * *

**14. A New Beginning.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"So you seriously don't remember _anything _that happened in the past three days?" Alice interrogated.

"Not really," Jacob said.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Jacob spoke quickly. "I remember going to the movies with Nessie. I was stalking her and Howard."

"You were alone?"

"As far as I can remember."

"Then what happened?"

Jacob was straightforward, he had this memorized. "Nessie scared Howard out of his skin, and then in the parking lot, I was going towards her, to show myself, and I was hit by a car. Blank after that for a while, and then I remember waking up in the hospital, and there was this nurse who looked suspiciously like the girl from Chemistry- Vanessa, and she kept trying to flirt, and then Edward and Nessie came to the hospital, and they brought me home when the doctors said they could, and then Nessie kissed me randomly, and then, well, you know what happened from there."

"Yes," Alice said. "Well, I think-"

"Can we just stop this, Alice, and get on with our lives?" Jacob asked, leaning back on his chair. "We've been at this for three hours, and I haven't even got to say a word to Nessie!" He glanced at me, and smiled.

I smiled back. "Hi, Jacob."

"Hi."

I grinned. "There, you said a word to me, now continue."

"Oh, come on, Ness! Not you too!" Jacob complained. "I just got back from the hospital!"

"No, you just got back from Vanessa's evil clutches."

He grinned. "Even worse."

"Fine," Alice said. "Take a break. But we're coming right back to this in half an hour."

"Okay," Jacob said.

Alice eyed him suspiciously. He agreed too fast. She finally left the room, deciding to trust him.

The second she was gone, Jacob spun around to look at me. "La Push," he said. "Now."

"No!" I contradicted. "Alice said-"

"Nessie," Jacob interrupted. "Do you think I care?"

I grinned and shook my head.

"Great!" Jacob said. "Now let's go!" He grabbed his car keys, and spun them around his finger, walking out the door, expecting me to follow.

I smiled and followed. It was good to have Jacob back.

Jacob was already in the Vanquish, still parked there from the party. "Come on, Nessie!" he urged. "Hurry!"

The second I sat in the car, the Aston Martin Vanquish disappeared from its parking spot, at full speed. My skin was pretty much being thrown back. Jacob was grinning. We were going at a speed I didn't know existed. No wonder Jacob always creamed Emmett.

We were at La Push in an hour and a few minutes. That was almost flying speed, definitely a record. "Ah," Jacob said when the car finally said. "I have once again owned the roads."

I smacked his arm, but then slouched back into my seat again, and sighed. "It's true," I said. "You really did."

"Jacob?" a voice called, and Quil emerged from behind Jacob's house, shirtless. Of course he was shirtless. Did I expect anything different?

"Quil!" Jacob exclaimed, and got out of the car, rushing over to Quil. They did their famous "manly" handshake, and the other wolves seemed to notice Jacob was back. They all rushed and crowded around him, firing questions, except... Leah and Sam. I got out of the car and joined the crowd.

"Leech," Leah addressed me. "What are you doing?"

"You know Leah?" I asked. "If you add a 'C' before the 'H' in your name, you get the word 'Leach.'

"Terrible joke," Leah said. "Originated from Jacob, right?"

I smiled. "You caught me."

She smiled too, but made it look forced. "Jacob!" she suddenly squealed, and ran into the tiny crowd.

"What's wrong with Leah?" Jacob asked. "Did you guys drug her?"

"Yes!" Leah said. "I remember it now... they were forcing me to have drugs that would make me happier!"

It was all just a big joke, but Quil tried to look guilty.

"Tsk, tsk, guys," Jacob said. "Are you hurting poor Alpha's Second?" **(AN: You guys may not know this, but "Beta" was a term _Bella _invented. It's actually not the real term. The real term is "Alpha's Second.")**

Suddenly, Jacob's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, raised an eyebrow and picked it up. "Hello?"

"DAMMIT, JACOB!" Alice's voice burst through the phone. All the wolves jumped. "I've given you ONE AND A HALF HOURS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jacob coughed. "No more, Alice."

"Jacob, come home _right _now. If you're good, I won't ask you to say it again."

He was silent. "Fine." Then he hung up. "I have to go," he told the other Quileutes. "Stupid mini bloodsucker."

There were bunches of 'goodbyes' and 'see you soons.'

I followed Jacob into the car, and we drove back, _fast. _Faster than we got here.

"Thank god," Alice said when we got back. She had been waiting for us at the doorway. "Come with me."

She tried to take Jacob's hand to pull him inside, but he jerked his hand away and glared at her. "I'm following you, parasite."

"Look, dog," she said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I vote for the hard way!" Emmett called from inside, quite randomly. "Oh, it's for Jacob. Never mind, then."

His booming laughter echoed through the halls, and then a loud _smack, _from Rosalie. "Shut up, Emmett."

I snickered, and looked at Jacob expectantly, thinking he would do the same. But Jacob's face remained serious. I had never seen Jacob like this. Well, I had, but not very often. He was probably furious at Alice for taking him away from his family. I mean, he always said he could follow _me _to the ends of the Earth, but Alice? Not so much. At least he liked her better than Rosalie.

Alice started to go inside, and Jacob followed her, then I followed. Jacob once again slouched in his chair, while Alice sat in hers, across from his, and took notes while Jacob told the story I'd heard at least seven times to her.

"Okay," Alice said. "Are those all the details?"

"YES!" Jacob exclaimed immediately after the question had been asked.

"Well, I think Vanessa disappeared, and everyone who had not witnessed her leaving has now forgotten all about her. You, Jacob, have forgotten about her, and have been hypnotized somehow into thinking something completely different happened to you."

"You _just _got that?" Jacob asked. "I figured it out the first time you told me about Vanessa."

"Okay, Jacob?" Alice said. "I'm really sorry about pulling you back here and pretty much tying you to a chair, forcing you to tell me the same story over and over again, but this is necessary. Please don't be angry. I really don't like it when someone's angry with me, even if it's a dog."

Jacob glared at her for the last part, but nodded. "Fine, you're forgiven."

Alice smiled. "Thank you."

"It's fine. Just remember, you owe me something."

"How about an entire day with Nessie?"

Jacob looked at me. "Huh," he said teasingly. "_Okay, _I guess it'll work, but I was kinda expecting something like a PS3."

I smacked his arm. "You're so mean!"

He laughed. "I was kidding, Nessie." Then he turned back to Alice. "How about a movie with Nessie? Alone. We've spent the day together before."

"Um," Alice said. "I'll have to ask. You guys have never gone to a movie _alone _before. Edward's not going to like it."

"Oh, come on!" Jacob exclaimed. "I love her more than anything! What am I going to do? Kill her?"

"I was actually thinking of something else..."

"Alice," Jacob said, serious again. "I would never, _ever _do that."

I finally understood what they were talking about. "I wouldn't let him, anyways," I said.

"I wouldn't want to," Jacob said.

"Even if you wanted to, I wouldn't let you."

"But I don't even want to!"

"I know, but if you do-"

"Enough!" Alice shouted. We both stopped our ranting immediately. "Well, Jacob," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's time for a new beginning."

"A new beginning," Jacob repeated, in thought. Then he looked at me, and smiled. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**OKAY!!! IT'S LONGISH.**

**To make up for updating late...**

**I'm very sorry.**

**But tell me how you liked it!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**

**Thank you!! And I'm sorry once again.**


	15. Paying Guest

**_Afternoon Sun._**

**Disclaimer: Nessie: SAY IT!!!!! Me: NOOOOOO. Jacob: Please? Me: Aww. Fine. I will for Jacob... I... I....DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. (SADLY)**

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPER-SWEET REVIEWS. I apologize for my lateness (LOL. Is that a word? Microsoft Word sure thinks so.) cause I was late last time, so I am updating super fast this time. And I'll try to make it as long as possible. I am currently obsessed with the song Apologize by Timbaland all over again!! LOLZ. They are just so good!! Maybe it's just me, but does Apologize remind you strangely of Jacob and Bella's relationship? Like the lyrics have almost nothing to do with it, cause Jacob's all sweet, and he would never rebel against Bella, and say "It's too late to Apologize." But it just strangely reminds me of them. The song bring tears to my eyes. The same was I can't read Eclipse and then go to bed, because I end up crying myself to sleep. I just hate the end of Eclipse, but still love it for being so beautiful. Jacob's pain... it hurts me.**

**ANYWAYS, SPECIAL TRIBUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_SormustenHerra: Ahh.. sorry you thought it was boring... and thanks! I tried to make that part funny. I love Emmett!!! Not as much as Jacob, but he's still awesome. I loved it in the movie when he was like "Dating an older woman. Hot." And then Edward's like "What the..." LOL. It was hilarious. I was actually trying to show Leah and Nessie to have a love-hate relationship. Like they pretend they hate each other, and are always putting each other down, but it's kinda jokingly, you know? They're friends._

_beanacreede17: I'm sorry you're confused in the first place. Vanessa was a siren who fell in love with Jacob and tried to take him away from Nessie, but was unsuccessful because the Cullens threw a party and invited her, and told her the entire truth to Jacob, who was hypnotized. And then, when Nessie kissed Jacob, he awoke from the trance, and said he remembered this story about him getting hit by a car and being hospitalized. So it was like Vanessa never existed, but the Cullens and the other wolves, (not Jacob) remember her and what she really did. Everyone else also doesn't remember Vanessa (all the humans)._

_fuzzy jam: YO DUDE!!! Thanks, I loved that part too!!! But you spelt Emmett wrong... I hate it when people spell Emmett Emmet or Emett. URG. But I understand. You're keyboard is so dead messed up. LOL._

_cmssportzgrl: YES!! I love it too!!! GO EMMETT!!!! 3 LOL. Thank you so much!! A new problem is on its way!! I'm not stopping anytime soon!!!_

_katiehooperx: HAHAHAHAHHA! Thanks!! But I'm not stopping with the cliffhangers!! THEY ARE TOO MUCH FUN!!! xD_

_BeccaBaby: Aww. I was thinking that you guys might think that. But I would never stop when I'm getting all these totally sweet emails everyday!! THANK YOU!! Jacob and Nessie will get good share of alone time. I promise._

_Jen: I'm sorry about that, Jen. I don't mind you un-alerting my story. And I'm really sorry, but if you didn't understand something, you might want to try reading it again. Before I post my next chapter, I read through it and make sure you guys will understand everything. And Jen, I highly doubt that all these amazing, brilliant readers that take time out of their busy schedules to read my story ALL don't understand the story. So please do not say bad things about my reviewers, because these people I appreciate from the bottom of my heart. Still, thanks for your feedback!! Maybe you will decide to continue reading, and maybe it will start to make sense._

_nfanpepsi: HAHHAH! Yes, really!! LOL. Maybe I am wrong, but when Bella says that Jacob is Sam's Beta, the line after that is "Jacob (or "I") laughed at my invented term." So Beta is an invented term. Then later on, in Breaking Dawn, when it's in Jacob's point of view, he says that Leah had been made Alpha's Second from Alpha's Third. So yeah... but I still may be wrong!! Who knows? LOLZ. Thank you so much for your review!! I LOVE YOU TOOOO!!!!_

_PrincessOfTheNightHoneySexy: Thank you!! I'm glad you're almost over your cold!! Keep getting that rest- you're going to need it!! LOL. I agree. Oh, the wonderful twilight dreams... *sighs dreamily* LOL._

_831luv4ever: I already replied to your review, but La Push has a dirt road which connects to a regular road. So they drive there on a highway or something, and then go on the dirt road that goes into La Push. :P_

_831luv4ever: (again) THANK YOU!!! *SNIFF* SO NICE!_

**Also, I would like to thank 831luv4ever (LOL!!! AGAIN) for adding me to all the alerts!!! HOW SWEET! 333**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**15. Paying Guest.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

Alice kept her promise. We went to the movies- a romantic comedy called Love is in the Air. **(AN: LOL. Invented it from the top of my mind) **We had fun. But that's not the most important thing. It was what happened when we got back that was the start of our next problem. That problem came straight up to our doorstep.

The doorbell rang. The family that was once chattering happily was silenced. No one ever showed up at our doorstep. It was in the middle of the woods, for heaven's sake! Slowly, Edward went to open the door. The door swung open to reveal a boy in a baggy, brown t-shirt and jeans. His hair was short and dirty blonde. His eyes were brown. "Hi," he said. "Can I please come in?"

Edward pressed his lips together. "Sure," he finally said. The boy came inside. He looked around sixteen or seventeen. He held a couple of bags. When he took the step to come inside, his eyes rolled up, and he collapsed on the spot, right onto Jacob.

"Whoa!" Jacob said, and caught the boy. But he was unconscious. I went over to examine him.

"Nessie," Edward commanded. "Stay away from him."

I immediately took a step back.

"We should put him in a bed," Jasper suggested. "But which one?"

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Jacob took over the guest bedroom."

Jacob grinned. "It's not my fault your bed is always occupied with Rosalie and you guys-"

"Shut up!" Emmett interrupted, laughing. Jacob joined in.

"Okay!" Rosalie said sharply, ending the laughter. "How about this? The guy sleeps in Jacob's room."

"Fine," Jacob said. "Just as long as you guys buy another bed."

"Done," Alice said, pushing her slide phone down, hanging up a call. "Bed will be here in two hours."

"Alice," I said. "How do you do it?"

"Magical shopping powers," Alice said ominously, making everyone laugh. Except Carlisle of course, who was examining the boy, feeling his pulse.

"I'm going to do some tests," Carlisle said. "The bed will be here by the time I'm done." Edward then helped Carlisle carry the boy into his examining room, which was full of doctor supplies.

"Go ahead, Vampire Doctor," Jacob muttered when Carlisle was gone. Then he smiled. "Get it? Witch doctor? Vampire doctor?"

"Terrible joke, Jacob Black," Rosalie said. "Get some new ones."

"Excuse me, Blondie, but I don't _google _jokes like you do, I make them up on the spot."

"Who says I google jokes?"

"Me, actually, I've seen you doing it."

Rosalie's face paled even further than it already was. There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oooh, Rose. He dissed you _bad," _Emmett said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett. I do _not _google jokes."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said. "That's what they all say."

There was another silence, a bit longer this time.

"So, Alice. What size bed did you get?" I asked her, starting a new topic.

"Queen," she said. "Another king probably wouldn't fit in the room."

"I say put the mutt on the Queen," Rosalie muttered. "He's more a queen than a king anyways."

"Rosalie has gender confusion," Jacob said. "Call the doctor! Or would the police be better?"

"Doctor should do," Emmett said. "Carlisle!"

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said. "Sometimes I wonder if you really do love me."

"Aww, Rose," Emmett said. "I'm just playing with you. I love you more than my own life."

As they made out passionately, and the rest of the family groaned, I clutched my locket from Bella in my hand tightly. _More than my own life.

* * *

_

**3 hours later.**

Carlisle finally emerged from his office, followed by the boy, who scanned all our faces silently. "Hello," he said. "My name is Alexander Robinson. Please call me Alex." **(AN: Thank you, MrsJacobBlack99, I got this name from _Alexis, _so I owe you some credit. And Robinson was one of the last names on your list! THANKS!!)**

"Edward," Edward introduced himself. "And that's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Renesmee and Jacob." He pointed to us as he spoke. Alex nodded and waved to each of us, but his eyes fell to the ground at Jacob, and he didn't nod or wave. I looked at Jacob. He didn't seem confused, like I was. So maybe it was just me?

"May I ask," Bella said. "Why you're here?"

Alex's eyes flashed. "Uh... I've heard about you, and I've heard you are very... _hospitable. _I have no home."

"Oh."

"May I stay with you? I can pay and everything."

"A paying guest?" Esme asked. She sounded worried.

"Don't worry, Esme," Carlisle said. "Alexander is half-vampire."

"Half vampire?" I asked, realizing I sounded excited. "Seriously? But Nahuel said-"

"I know what Nahuel said," Alex told me. "He's spoken everything he told you. But the truth is that I was discovered abandoned in the forest by Nahuel, but he could only support me for so long. So one day, I decided to leave."

"So there _is _another male half vampire!"

"Yes."

"Jacob," Alice said. "Please show Alex where he can lie down. Anyways, there doesn't have to be any change in the sleeping arrangements, since we all know how well Jacob handles half-vampires."

Edward grimaced.

"Right this way," Jacob said, smiling, as he gestured upstairs. Alex smiled, and walked ahead of him, Jacob following. I decided to tag along too. I had so many questions for Alex.

"So, Alex," I asked. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red. And you?"

I grinned. "Green. Same as Jacob."

Alex's eyes twinkled. I continued on with my questions.

"Favourite song?"

"I don't really have a favourite song. And you?"

"Apologize, by Timbaland." **(AN: HAHHA! DO NOT KILL ME, lovinitroro and fuzzy jam. I LOVE THE SONG!!! You guys are probably groaning and rolling your eyes right now. I've listened to it over 60 times today!!)**

"And why do you like that song, Renesmee?"

"Okay, first of all, call me Nessie," I said. "And I'm not really sure why I like it that much. It's just so meaningful. The music is nice, and the lyrics are beautiful. The song it just... amazing."

"I see," Alex said. "So what's your favourite animal?"

I smiled, and looked at Jacob. "Wolves."

He smiled too. "Same here."

* * *

**HEY!!!**

**Hope you guys liked it!!!**

**I'm not sure I did the cliff-hanger too well.**

**I mean, it seems okay for _me, _who knows what's going to happen...**

**But not for you guys. You're probably like "What?"**

**So I'm sorry for the terrible ending.**

**But anyways...**

***Deep voice* Review please.**

**GASP. That was so weird. Maybe you should listen to the mysterious voice!!!!**


	16. Alexander Robinson

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: I can't claim Twilight, cause it belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and so I am disclaiming it. (Sadly)**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers!! THANK YOU GUYSS! SORRY that im late... I was buried in homework... and exams are coming up too!! ARGG!!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PEOPLES!!! I HAVE SEVEN THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY ONE HITS!!! HOW SWEEEETTTT!!!!**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!**

_nfanpepsi: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!! LOL!!! No, I'm pretty sure it's Alpha's Second. I was reading these other books called the Mortal Instruments series, by Cassandra Clare (awesome books, you totally have to read them) and there were werewolves in them, and the term there was even Alpha's Second and Alpha's Third. So yeah... I know 'Beta' is actually a word describing someone who's second in command, but it apparently doesn't apply to wolf packs!! LOL!!! Ahem... sorry about the slow update... and sorry, that's impossible. I so love you more. xDD._

_Chloe :): THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!_

_cmssportzgrl: YES, I do make them up on my own. They just come to me... like wind on a hot summer day... (wow, I like the sound of that) AHAHAHHAHAHA THANK YOU, I'm glad you think they're funny... even though they suck!! xD I don't google jokes like Rosalie!! xD_

_SormustenHerra: He's actually a teenager... so somewhere in between. And he's kind of small for his age.. shortish... LOLZ. AWW THANK YOU!! I love doing their pointless fights!! Me and my friend (lovinitroro) we love the Blonde Jokes in Breaking Dawn and we both believe Emmett is some kind of god of hilariousness!! LOL. FINALLY!!! (take that, fuzzy jam, if you are reading this) I have found a fellow-Apologize-liker. :D I promise you some action soon, but I'm trying to lay out something here, and then make you guys go "OH!!" So yes... just bear with me here!! REALLY SORRY!!_

_PrincessOfTheNightHoneySexy: Sorry it was short!! I know about the cliffhanger... it was really bad L. I just couldn't end it in any other way without giving the rest of the story away. This chapter is pretty much all about Alex, so hope your needs will be sufficed. xD_

_rosaliceculllenblack: HAHAHAH! ANOTHER APOLOGIZE LIKER!!! Thanks!! You have good taste!! Like I said, this chapter is all about Alex. So enjoy!!_

_cara: THANK YOUUUUU!!!_

_BeccaBaby: LOL. That was just another magical wind of creativity. xD. Hmm... I'm not going to say too much about the rest of your review, cause I can't without giving a lot of the story away!! You're just going to have to wait and see!!!_

_nessie_d: Thanks for your review! But I can't say much about it, cause I'll give the entire story away!! SORRY!!_

_831luv4ever: AHAHAHAH! Thanks. This chapter should clear up your confusion!! ENJOY!!_

_fuzzy jam: Teh Osm Fuzzeh Jam. LOL. SUPER LONG REVIEW, DUDE!!! LOL. I despise your hate for Apologize. It's such a good song!! Anyways, thanks for your advice!! I'll use it in the future, cause I can't really use it now... xD. His favourite colour is red. You're just going to have to wait and see for the answer to your question though... I CANT TELL YOU YET!!! MUAHHAHAHAH I feel so evil...._

_chelseycullen: LOL thank you so much!! Unfortunately, I will not spoil the story for you, so I will not comment on your... um... comment. xD. LOL._

_Also, thanks to rosaliceculllenblack and jadeprincess1020 for adding me to various alerts!!! THANKS!!_

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**16. Alexander Robinson.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

Alex fell asleep upstairs, so Jacob and I came back downstairs.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed. "We were waiting for you guys so Carlisle could explain to us about Alex!"

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed. "What were you guys _doing _up there?" He burst out laughing, and we got the whiff of what he was trying to say. Edward glared at him.

"Sit down," Carlisle said to us. "I'll tell you about Alex."

Jacob and I sat down in the long row of Cullens waiting for Carlisle to explain. I sat on a cushion the floor, Jacob sat on the arm of the couch, Bella, Edward and Alice on the couch, Jasper stood, Esme sat on an extra chair, and Emmett and Rosalie shared a loveseat. **(AN: Sorry if that was confusing!! xD)**

"Well," Carlisle said. "Like I said, Alex is a half vampire. Though I don't know much about him, because he refused to take off any article of clothing, even his shirt, so I couldn't take his heartbeat, though I could hear it, but measuring it accurately was impossible." We all exchanged glances. Carlisle continued. "I have found that Alexander has a power, though I'm not yet sure what that power is. He told me he didn't trust me enough to tell me yet." Carlisle glanced at the staircase, making sure Alex wasn't listening. "I want you all to keep an eye out for what that power could be. It could be a shield, like Bella, or a mind reading power like Edward's, a viewing of a different time like Alice, an inserting power like Renesmee's or a mind-altering power like Jasper's. Or it could even be something completely different. Just watch him."

"He will be staying with us, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he will. Esme has already opened her heart to him." Carlisle smiled at Esme. She smiled back. "And Alex has nowhere else to go."

"Except back to Nahuel," I said.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "We might send him back one day."

"Is there any way we could add a room?" Jacob asked. "My room is so crowded."

"Jacob," Rosalie said. We all almost gasped that she had addressed Jacob by his real name, and not _mutt _or _mongrel. _"You've only been staying with us a few days."

"I know. But I've pretty much spent every waking moment of the last seven years of my life here."

"How true," Rosalie muttered.

There was a few thumps above the staircase. Everyone turned to look. Alex started to walk down the stairs. "Hi," he said. Then he came and sat down beside Bella.

"Ooh," Emmett said. "Watch out, Edward,"

Edward got up, and he and Rosalie both slapped Emmett's arms.

"Ow," Emmett said. "That was hardly necessary."

"Be nice, Emmett," Rosalie said.

"Yes, mother."

Rosalie glared at him.

"Jacob," Alex said. "Why do you smell so bad?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"Shapeshifter," Edward muttered.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed.

"A werewolf," Alex said. "So when's the next full moon?"

Jacob laughed. "I can phase anytime I want to."

"Whoa!" Alex said. "That's amazing!"

"Um... thanks?"

Alex laughed. "Anytime."

"Hey, school tomorrow!" I said, starting a new topic. We had skipped today, for no real reason.

"Ugh," Jacob said. "Not again."

"Hey, school's not that bad," Alex said, then he frowned. "I've never really been to one, though, just watched from faraway."

"Same thing happened to me," I said. "But I just started school this year."

"Hey, could I come to your school?" Alex asked. I felt hurt. Alex had somewhat ignored me. He didn't even bother to look at me when I talked to him.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "I'll call the school, and inform them about their new student. Of course, a few extra bills wouldn't hurt either." Carlisle laughed, and left the room.

There was a small silence. "Let's go hunting!" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Jacob said. "We haven't done that in so long!"

"Then we can go cliff diving!" Bella exclaimed.

There was another silence, and then everyone started to laugh, except Alex, who didn't get the joke, and Edward.

"Not funny," Edward said, looking away.

"Let's go!" I said.

And so we went. Carlisle and Esme weren't thirsty, and wanted no random bloodshed, so they stayed at home.

"Who's going to get the biggest?" Jacob said into my ear. He was now bare-chested and barefoot, in just his pair of jeans.

"Me, of course," I said.

He laughed. "Good luck with that!" And then he ran behind a tree, and came back as a reddish-brown wolf with a piece of denim tucked under black yarn on his ankle. The corner of his mouth curled up in a smile, and then he ran way ahead of everyone, who were all walking. Then we all started to run, and the forest became a long, never-ending green blur. Alex seemed to be impressed by Jacob, staring at him in awe. But it was a bit different from the way Seth admired him. It was more-

"Hurry up, Nessie!" Rosalie called to me, interrupting my thoughts. And so I smiled, and ran faster, catching up to them. But there was something black that moved beside me. I ignored it, thinking it was an animal. But then it launched itself at me, showing it's human face, and sinking it's teeth into my neck.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Nessie," Alex said. "I didn't mean it at all."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "You thought I was an animal."

I was lying on my bed, and couldn't get out, because I got dizzy whenever I stood up. Carlisle said I had lost a lot of blood, because Alex's teeth pierced an artery of mine. And then of course, the blood started to be pumped out, and Alex had no idea what to do. I _had_ lost a lot of blood by the time Jacob found me, as they had all been looking for me before. Jacob knew what to do, so he phased back and pressed hard on my neck, trying to stop the flow of blood. Alex had been silent that entire time. Then when Jacob thought he could have done as much as possible, he picked me up and carried me back to the house, sending Edward mind-messages at the same time.

Jacob walked into my room. "I'm sorry, Nessie," he said. "This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" I asked, and a little too loudly, so it made me nauseous.

"If I had just found you sooner-"

"Shut up, Jacob," I said. "This is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

Bella came in. "Nessie!" she said. "I'm so sorry! This is my fault!"

I grimaced. "I swear... if one more person apologizes for something they haven't done, I will be _very _angry."

Jacob laughed as Bella frowned. "But it is my fault," she said. "We shouldn't have left you a-"

"Alone?" I asked, cutting her off. "Earth to Bella. It was an _accident."_

Jacob offered me his hand. I grabbed it with the first chance I got. Maybe a little too viciously, though, because Jacob winced. "Ouch, Nessie," he said. "You're getting stronger."

And then suddenly, I had tears in my eyes. I jumped towards Jacob, throwing my arms around his neck. "Jake," I said. "Don't ever leave me."

I felt his hand on the back of my head, smoothing my hair. "I won't, Nessie," he said. "I promise."

"Careful," Bella said. "You promised me the same thing, and look how _that _turned out!"

"Shut up, Bella," Jacob said.

"Yeah, shut up, mom," I said, grinning.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Watch your language, Jacob Black," she said. "My daughter is picking up some of it."

"_Shut up_ is not bad language," I said.

"It's time to go to bed now, Nessie," Bella said, changing the topic.

"But Bella-"

"No buts, Renesmee," she said. "It's nearly midnight."

"Ooh, midnight," I muttered.

Jacob yawned, though it was obviously fake. "I'm tired too," he said.

"That is no longer going to work on me, Black."

He laughed. "Since when do you call me 'Black'?"

"Since now."

He laughed again. "Well, I'm seriously tired, so I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay..." I said. "See you."

And then Bella tucked me in, and Jacob closed the door, Alex following him out.

I stayed wake for a while, staring at my ceiling. I tossed and turned, but sleep wasn't coming to me. It was one of those times when I felt that something was wrong. And about half an hour later, my door opened just a crack, light streaming in.

"Nessie?" Jacob's voice asked. "You still awake?"

"Yeah, Jake, turn the lights on and come in."

And the lights went on, making everything clearer. Jacob's eyes looked pained and confused, his eyes wanting to tell me something.

"Nessie," he said finally after a long silence. "Alex is a girl."

* * *

**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**GASP!! ALEX IS A GIRL???**

**NOOOO THIS CANNOT BE!!!**

**LOL!!**

**Oh how I love the cliffhangers...**

**And sorry if this chapter was too short!!**

**Send me your thoughts on what you think about it!!**

**And also what you think will happen next!!**

**THANK YOU!!!!**


	17. Boy Meets Girl

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: A very wise owl once told me that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I am forced to believe him...**

**AN: WHOAAAA! Reviews, much? DUDES. I have SEVEN THOUSAND SEVEN HUNDRED AND TEN HITS!!! I'm going the italicise for the next part... the bold is too...overpowering...**

**You guys are awesome. A round of applause!! (*CLAP CLAP CLAP*) LOL.**

**Special Tributes for some very special people!!:**

_CresentMoon12: THANKS!!! I'm glad you like it!!_

_CresentMoon12: (again) Ahh... I didn't notice that actually. Green's actually my favourite colour, so I like to see my favourite characters like green toooo!_

_cmssportzgrl: Well, Nessie is already half vampire, and other half-vampires don't have any venom, remember? So nothing really happened to Nessie- just like nothing really happened to Bella when James bit her. But Alex is only half, and Nessie is also half, making her more immune to being hurt. So one: There was no venom. Two: Nessie is stronger than a human. I hope that cleared things up!! Thanks for reviewing!!_

_izi: Ahh... new names are always welcome!! I'm not sure if I will use them, but thanks anyways!!_

_CresentMoon12: (again) HAHAHAHHAHAH!! I'm glad you like Apologize!! (oooh, fuzzy jam, you are getting OWNED!! LOL) It's seriously an amazing song! Thanks so much!!_

_rosaliceculllenblack: Hahaha! Thanks!! I just love da cliffhangers!! That one was probably the most intense one I've ever written!!_

_CresentMoon12: (again) LOL. Thanks so much!! Here's the update!! And sorry- but get used to the cliffhangers- they're my FAVOURITE!!_

_poptard005: Ahh. Thou art smart. (Why did I just speak Shakespearian?) I was hoping you guys would get the hint. LOL. THANK YOU!!!_

_SormustenHerra: Wow!! THANK YOU SO MUCH, first of all. Sorry, but I don't want to say anything much... I WOULD just BLURT it all out, but I can't... AGH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!!_

_cara: HAHA! Read on to find out... maybe you're right? Thanks for your review!!_

_BeccaBaby: ...AGH!!! I CANNOT HOLD IT IN!!! Calm down, calm down... phew... Okay, I seriously can't say much about your review!! You may be right, or you may be wrong. Or you could be right about some things and- okay, never mind. LOL. I APPRECIATE THE REVIEW!!_

_chelseycullen: MUAHAHAHAHAHH!! Oh how I love the cliffies. :D. Sorry, though. =P. (I shalt not say anything else) (Okay, what's with the Shakespeare?) LOL._

_iluvgandfw12: HAHAHHA! Yes, a girl...! LOLZ. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_jadeprincess1020: THANKSS!!!_

_JasperxAlice4ever: HAHAHAHH! Okay... fine... xD. JUST KIDDING. Here ya goo!! Btw... I love your pen name. ALICE AND JASPER!!! 3_

_Nebulasaunha: LOL. Hey, PrincessOfTheNightHoneySexy!! HAHAHHA! I love your reaction!! A girl!! Can't say anything else... urg... i might explode... thank you!!_

_fuzzy jam: LOL. Pained and confused... I still think that makes sense, you know!! Ah well... THANK YOU!!!_

_Also, thanks to CresentMoon12 and jadeprincess1020 for adding me to various alerts!! LOVE YA GUYSS!!_

**This chapter will be in Jacob's point of view... unfortunately, there won't be much that's new... SORRY!!**

_

* * *

_

**17. Boy Meets Girl.**

**Jacob Black.**

I sighed as I closed the door to Nessie's room, and walked across the hallway to my own, Alex following me. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my closet, and went into the bathroom to change. I closed the door behind me, but it opened again a second later. I turned to see who it was.

"Alex?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Can I please change?"

"Sure."

There was silence. I expected Alex to leave any second. He didn't. "Um," I said. "Can you please leave?"

He smiled. "I'd rather not."

I stared at his smiling face blankly. "Are you gay?" I blurted.

He shifted weight. "Nope."

"Seriously, Alex, can you _please _go?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Alex said, coming closer. "I love you."

I choked. "I thought you said you weren't gay?"

He smiled. "I'm not." And then he took a step back, and pulled off his baggy t-shirt. Underneath, he was wearing a pink, tight top...and..._no. _No _way. _"I'm a girl, Jacob Black."

_"What?" _I exclaimed. "Why would you-"

He/ She put a finger on my lips. "Shh."

I pushed hi- _her _hand away. "Get away from me."

She placed her finger on her chin and tapped it, pretending to be thinking. Then she smiled. "How about," she said. "Never?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a half vampire."

"Your name."

"Alexandra," she said. "Alex for short."

"What's your power?"

"Hmm," she said. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Why do you think?"

Okay, I knew the answer to that one. "Did you attack Nessie on purpose today?"

"Yes." **(AN: Good job, SormustenHerra and BeccaBaby! You guys got it right!!)**

"Can you leave _right now?"_

She frowned. "No."

"Look, I already love Nessie."

She scoffed. "Nessie," she said. "Do you not realize, Jacob, that you have been _forced _to love Renesmee Cullen?" **(AN: I'd like to thank my sister for telling me this!!)**

"Forced?"

"Yes," she said. "If it hadn't been for that _damn _imprint, you and I would be in love."

"I would have fallen in love with Nessie anyways," I said. "She's perfect for me."

"It's only because of the _imprint _that you've been around her since she was born, and you moulded her, raised her in a way."

"Well, if I wasn't in love with Nessie, I'd stay a _hell _away from vampires," I said. "So don't think you and I would be together anyways."

"Fine," she said. "But at least you wouldn't be with _Renesmee."_

"How do you know so much anyways?" I asked.

"I've done my homework." And she got closer to me again, her hands playing with my shirt. And then she yanked me, and threw me on the bed.

"Ugh," I said. "What is _wrong _with you?"

And she came close again, right in front of me. "Jacob," she breathed.

And that was it. I dodged and ran right past her, straight out of the room. Straight to Nessie's room, and I opened the door ever so slightly.

"Nessie?" I said. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, Jake, turn the lights on and come in."

So I opened the door further, slipped in and turned on the lights. Nessie blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Nessie," I said, slowly. "Alex is a girl."

"_What?" _Nessie said. And then she started to laugh. "Ah, you're playing with me."

I went straight up to her, and sat down beside her on the bed, cupping her face with my hands. "No," I said. "Nessie, I'm serious."

She laughed again, but then she saw my face, and her expression switched from happiness to bewilderment. "Really, Jake?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?!"

I looked down. "I...I don't know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

I glanced up at her face again, confusion thrown across it. "_No _miscommunications." **(AN: *SOB*!! That's what Jacob said to Bella when he told her he loved her in Eclipse. "I don't want a miscommunication to stand in our way." OH HOW I LOVE THAT CONFESSION! Sweetest thing ever!!)**

"Jacob," she choked. "You don't... _like _hi- her do you?"

"Don't be stupid, Nessie. I only love you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"But... she's going to try to get you right? Like Vanessa?"

"She might, Nessie," I said. "She tried to kill you today."

Nessie's eyes widened. "She bit me on _purpose?"_

The words weren't coming out easily of my tight throat. "Yes," I finally managed to say.

"And she wasn't doing anything because-"

My throat was way too tight now. I was able to cough out some words though. "Yes," I said. "She wants you...dead."

The word was like a knife in my stomach. _Dead. _Nessie. _Dead. _NO!

"Jacob," she said. "We can't tell anyone about this."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"We just can't. Gut feeling."

And then Nessie's eyes diverted off my face.

I followed her gaze, and turned to look at the doorway.

There, standing casually, was the silhouette of Alexander Robinson.

No.

Alexan_dra _Robinson.

* * *

**I KNOWWW!!! IT'S KINDA SHORT!!!**

**And I'm really sorry about that!!**

**But don't forget to review!!**

**Because you know you want to...**

**xD.**


	18. Back to School

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**AN: Okay... before you guys behead me and eat my remains for updating after 5 DAYS, (or was it 4? Or 6?) just know that my exams are really near, and I need to study!! So I will probably be updating really slowly till January 14th- when they FINALLY END!!! SORRY!!!**

**But I got so many reviews!! On the first day- I had 20 EMAILS IN MY INBOX!!! ALL FROM !!! Seriously, dudes, you rock.**

**Oh yeah, and I have... (drumroll please)... EIGHT THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED AND SIXTY TWO HITS!!!**

**Sick, people, sick. (And that's the good kind of 'sick'!!)**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTESSS!!!**

_katiehooperx: Sorry!! But thank you!! I think this is a longer chapter... let's see what you think!!_

_cmssportzgrl: AHAHHA! Yes, poor Jacob... LOL. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner!!_

_i-smile-like-jane=): Do you really smile like Jane? Awesomeness. Nessie calls Edward by his name because she's trying to get into the habit for school. She can't just go prancing around calling a teenager about the same age as her "Dad," can she? LOL. I actually got pretty sick of Brianna's name... so hard to write!! xD SORRY! And hope you enjoy!!_

_SormustenHerra: Yes!! Alex is so violent... DUM DUM DUMMM. And that's only the beginning! I actually think werewolves are stronger, because they can take down vampires, right? But I'm not really sure... I can't say much about the rest... but I will accommodate your needs into my story as best as possible!! xD LOLZ._

_i-smile-like-jane=): (again) Haha! Sorry I didn't update faster. I can't say anything else about your review without giving away spoilers... sorry! But thanks!!_

_cara: Haha! Thank you!! I'm trying to keep Alex's power till the end, cause that will be the entire "OMG THIS IS WHY THAT HAPPENED, THEN, RIGHT?!?!?" and so it will give away everything..._

_BeccaBaby: Haha! No, you didn't make me angry!! Alex's power is completely different from Vanessa's, actually. Thank you!! Sorry for not updating sooner!!_

_Nebulasaunha: Thank you so much!! I'm glad you like it. I love writing cliffhangers!!! They are so much fun!!_

_831luv4ever: haha! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much and think it's interesting!!_

_CresentMoon12: Aww! Thank you so much!! Hmm? Maybe Alex does know Vanessa... (thinking of stealing idea) LOL. NO. Jokes, dude. In my little circle of friends, we call each other "Dude." Dudette is too long to say... and it's too... PICKY in a way... you know? Dude is nice and easy. LOL. I'm just used to it xD. I've loved the colour green since grade 4!! It's the best colour ever! Of course, other people have different opinions, so ROCK ON, DUDE!!! (For having a different opinion) xD. LOL. It's really nice to know I'm one of your favourite authors! I really appreciate it!! LOL. Sorry for not updating sooner. I LOVE YA TOOOO.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_fuzzy jam: Ah. Thank you. xD LOLZ. Kappafloogey. xDDDDDD. AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!!! Dude. Osmness. (Like bosomness) (other readers, please do not be freaked out. We are weird.)_

_chelseycullen: Thank you!! LOL. How true. Except half the population of the world who is deeply in love with Edward. (no offence Eddie fans) JACOB 4 LIFEEE!!!_

_lovinitroro: YES! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'M SO... SO... HAPPY. Guess what? I'm listening to Apologize as I read this. xD Its too late to apologize.... :P Exams are going to suck... and we can't even enjoy our break, because we're stuck STUDYING!!_

_Twilightfantic345: Aww. Thanks!! I'm so happy that you like it!!_

_ayam3112: YES!! I hate Alex too... I wonder what they're going to do with her?_

_nfanpepsi: THANK YOU!! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!! Exams, you know? Ugh..._

_EclipseLover97: (again, in a way) Hey cara! LOL. Thank you so much!!_

_Harryfan94: HAHA! Thanks! And np... that is an awesome fanfic!! LOLL._

_831luv4ever: (again) Ahh... sorry. Here you goo!!_

_Also thanks to katiehooperx, jmstephsnon, .Cullen, i-smile-like-jane, EdwardHasMyHeart, msr709, CresentMoon12, EclipseLover97 and Harryfan94 for adding me to various alerts!!_

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

**18. Back to School**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"Alexandra," I whispered, and took Jacob's warm hand in my own. He squeezed it. She was wearing her baggy shirt again, looking like a guy.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"I want you," she breathed, coming closer to Jacob. I winced.

"Too bad," Jacob said, not nearly as scared as I was. "I don't want you."

She glanced at me, her eyes filled with hate. "But wouldn't you," she said. "If you had no one else, and if your imprint was broken?"

Jacob squeezed my hand tighter. "That's not going to happen, bloodsucker."

Alex smirked at me. "Isn't she one?"

"She's a _good _one."

"So the term 'bloodsucker' doesn't apply to her?"

"She's a _vampire. _Not a bloodsucker."

Alexandra cocked an eyebrow. "What's the difference?"

"The amount of hatred."

The door opened. "Nessie?" I heard Edward say. "I heard Jacob's thoughts of hate-"

"Nothing, dad," I said.

He pressed his lips together. "Okay," Then, "You guys should get some sleep now, we've got school tomorrow."

"Kay, Dad."

Then he closed the door, and Alex grinned, looking at Jacob. "Time to go to _our _room."

Jacob grimaced as he left my room, Alex at his heels. I lay down on my bed once again, and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen in that room.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Alex giggled for the millionth time. She had insisted on going with Jacob in his Aston Martin Vanquish, because he thought it was the 'coolest' out of all of the cars. I went with them, calling the front seat before Alex could attempt it. Jacob was driving. Of course he was. He didn't let anyone _touch_ his Aston Martin, let alone _drive _it. Other than me. Sometimes.

Alex giggled again. She kept glancing at Jacob, then her eyes would widen, and she would giggle again. Jacob's eyes were fixed on the road ahead of us, trying to ignore Alexandra Robinson. I was silent. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking of the endless amount of possibilities of what happened last night.

We finally turned into the parking lot of the school, and piled out of the car. I pulled Jacob to the side, away from Alex.

"Jacob," I said. "What happened last night?"

His mouth fell open. "Nessie, are you serious?"

"Yes, Jacob. What happened?"

"Nothing."

I stared at him in disbelief. He didn't look like he was lying. "Then why was Alex giggling so much."

"Because she wants you to think what you are thinking."

"Jacob," I said. "Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie?" he asked. "I don't even _like _her, and I love you. So stop being unreasonable. Do you trust me more, or that giggling fiend?"

"Fiend?" I asked, smiling. "_Fiend?"_

"I saw it on TV," he said. "Don't ask."

"I won't," I said, on the verge of laughing. "Fiend."

"Shut up, Nessie."

"Yes, you fiend."

"_Nessie."_

"Yes, fiend?"

"Answer my question."

"Yes, fi-" I stopped mid-sentence, and my smile faded. "I trust you more."

"Then trust me."

"But why-"

"Because, Nessie," Jacob said. "She wants to break us up."

"I thought she wanted to kill me."

"She wants to break us up and _then _kill you, so I don't protect you."

"How do you know?" I was suddenly suspicious.

"Common sense."

"That's not it."

"Yes, it is."

"When did she tell you?"

"Nessie," Jacob said.

"When you two were-"

"Nessie!" Jacob exclaimed. "How could you think so low of me?"

"Fine, Jacob," I said, now almost-crying. "I'm trusting you."

He smiled. "Thank you."

I tried to smile to, but failed. And we both walked into the school together.

"Hey, Jacob," a girl with blonde hair said.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jacob," a brunette said.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jacob," a redhead said.

"Hey."

"Just a second, Jacob," I said, stopping him.

"Yes?"

"How is it possible to have so many girlfriends?"

"What?"

"I mean friends who are girls."

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Edward came up to us, smiling. "I know how you feel, Jacob," he said.

Then Bella came too. "Don't remind me." And she dragged my father away.

Jacob and I both watched in utter shock as they left.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said. "Have I suddenly started imagining things, or did Edward just smile at me?"

"I think," I said. "That either I've started imagining whatever you're imagining, or Edward just smiled at you."

"Edward just smiled at me," Jacob said. "The world's coming to an end! It's the apocalypse!"

"Apolcalypse?" I asked. "Where did you pick that up?"

"TV," Jacob said. "Don't ask."

"I won't," I said, laughing. "TV, the box of knowledge."

"It's no longer the _box _of knowledge," Jacob said. "It's the flat thing of knowledge."

"Flat thing of knowledge!" I repeated, laughing harder. "Oh, how, Jacob, do you manage to make everyone laugh?"

He grinned. "It's a talent." **(AN: Yes, I know, it's Alice's line... but I couldn't think of anything else!!)**

"You got that right," I said, and we wandered off to our first class- English.

* * *

**In English.**

Unfortunately for us, Alex was sitting directly behind us, grinning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr. Sloan said, in his thick British accent. **(AN: TEE HEE!! Yes, I know, fuzzy jam and lovinitroro.) **"We have a new student today, I see."

"Yes," Alex said, standing up. "My name is Alexander, you can call me Alex."

"Well, Alex," Mr. Sloan said, smiling. "Welcome to this class."

"Thank you."

Mr. Sloan then started to explain what we would do the entire lesson, projecting the neatly-made list on the whiteboard, which included the title and objective. We scribbled them down in our standard pink books with _English _etched on the cover. Mr. Sloan was well-known for his entertaining nature, and his perfectionism. He was also well organised. The freshman loved him.

He then handed out neat, already-trimmed pages, to stick, which had a poem printed on it, called _The Apple's Song. _I looked at Jacob, snickering. At first glance, it had seemed like it said _The Apple Song. _Immediately, the famous _Llama Song _started playing in my head. _Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama..._

"Fuzzy llama, funny llama. Llama llama, duck!" Jacob said, startling me. I glanced at him, confused, and he gestured to my hand, which had overlapped his. So I had been projecting my thoughts to him. I laughed. **(AN: Oh, how I love the Llama Song!!)**

Then a hand came between us, resting on Jacob's shoulder. We followed it to find Alex at the end. She cocked her head to the side, and her eyes were questioning us.

"The Llama Song," Jacob explained. I had expected him to glare at her and say something like _"We're not telling you," _or _"Mind your own business." _Then. Jacob turned to me. "Why did I just tell her?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jacob," I said, looking over at Alex's face. "I don't know."

* * *

**Wow... interesting...**

**I mixed a bit of humour in there!!**

**Hoped you guys liked it!!**

**If you did- please review!!**

**I would really appreciate it!!**


	19. Powers

_**Afternoon Sun**_

**AN: Hehe... erm... okay, it's my fault. Exams and stuff, you know? LOLZ. SORRY SORRY SORRY. I'm thinking of changing my pen name to something that has to do with the cover of Eclipse- my favourite book! If you guys have any suggestions, I'd be happy to take them!! You guys rock!! Thanks for all your amazing reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh... and... NINE THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHTY THREE HITS!!! MWAHHH!!!**

**Special Tributes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :**

_fuzzy jam: LOLZ. . Let's see if I bring him back later... LOLZ. LLAMA SONG AND APPLE SONG!! 333. AHHAHAA! Thanks!!_

_SormustenHerra: LOL. Yes, I hate Alex too. Jacob doesn't watch too much TV, but he picks up a lot from it. Or maybe he does... I don't know xD. Sorry for updating so late!! :(_

_CresentMoon12: YES. OF COURSE YOU DID! OMG. HOW DID YOU KNOW WAS MY TEACHER?!?!?!?!? O_O. Lol. He's actually pretty awesome, though a bit too full of himself. LOL. YAY! We're on Winter Break too... but I have to use all the time to STUDY!! URG. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_nfanpepsi: WHAT?!?!? YOUR MIDTERMS ARE DONE ALREADY?!?!?! Lucky... You actually get to have fun on the holidays... ENJOY FLORIDA!! Thanks for reviewing!!_

_831luv4ever: LOL. Thank you for understanding. :D I'll try to update as fast as I can... without failing. LOLZ. Thank you!!_

_nessie_d: Haha! Thank you!! Can't say anything else... or I'll give the story away!!_

_EclipseLover97: Thanks so much!!_

_lovinitroro: HAHAHAHHA! WOW. LONG REVIEW. Love Vanilla Twilight. And Thanks for the Memories... sorta... Thanks for reviewing!! xD_

_i-smile-like-jane: AWESOME. SMILING LIKE JANE!! Lol sorry... I'm terrible with names... xD. THANKS._

_BeccaBaby: LLAMA SONG!! My friend and I (fuzzy jam) we have it MEMORIZED. LOL. We sing it at school, and people are like "That's sad..." LOL. SO FUN!!! Well... Alex's power is soon to be known. xD THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!_

_LoonyMoony1396: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!_

_TwilightFan59: Hmm... you may be right, or you may be wrong... find out in this chapter... LOLZ. THANK YOU!!!_

_Also, thanks to jazzyfix, 91Shadow, i-smile-like-jane, LoonyMoony1396 and TwilightFan59 for adding me to various alerts. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!_

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

_

* * *

_

**19. Powers.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

Jacob and I were waiting by his car for Alex at the end of the day. Finally, she appeared, taking her time. Jacob narrowed his eyes at her.

"It was you!" he said, rushing over to her. "What did you do in English?"

"Huh?" Alex said. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't try," Jacob said. "I know you did something!"

She cocked her head to the side. "Believe me."

Jacob pressed his lips together. "Fine," he said. "I believe you. Now hurry up."

My mouth fell open as Alex walked towards the car, Jacob following. "Jacob," I said.

"Yes?"

"How could you just believe her so easily?"

His eyes brightened with realization. "You're right," he said slowly. "I just _believed _her. It just seemed right. My conscience was screaming it to me."

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully.

"I CALL THE FRONT SEAT!" Alex yelled. "And Jacob's driving, right?"

Jacob smiled. "Hey, Nessie, why don't you-" he stopped midsentence. "Never mind. I'll drive."

I got an idea, which would prevent Alex from sitting next to Jacob. "Hey, Jacob," I said. "Why don't _you _pick who can sit next to you?"

Jacob was silent for a few seconds. "Alex can sit in the front," he said. "You sat there on the way here. It's only fair."

And with that, he got into the car. I stared at Alex suspiciously. She smiled at me, and shrugged, and then ducked into the front seat. I got into the back. There was something seriously wrong with this. Jacob _couldn't. _He wouldn't. At least, he wouldn't do this normally. Alex spoke enthusiastically to Jacob the entire drive home. Jacob occasionally nodded. All I could do was watch. I couldn't say anything. I was just.... _frozen._

"Jacob," I said when we were home. Alex was already running into the house, and Jacob had been following her.

He turned. "Yep?"

"Do you like Alex?"

He rolled his eyes. "I thought we were over this?"

"Answer the question."

"No," he said. "The answer is _no._"

"How can I believe that?"

"I'm not _able _to fall in love with anyone else," he said. "I love _you._"

Tears were building up in my eyes. "Lies," I spat. "You gave her everything she asked for! You wouldn't have let her sit in the front a few days ago!"

"This is about a _seat?_"

"No Jacob," I said. "This is about you choosing Alex over me."

"Seriously, Nessie?" he said. "You don't see _anything _good in letting her sit there? It was fair!"

"Now you're standing up for her! The girl who wants to take you away from me! You promised never to leave me!"

"I told you so, Jacob!" Bella's voice called from inside. "Don't make that promise!"

"Shut up, Bella!" he yelled back. Then he turned back to me. "Nessie," he said. "I don't like her. It was just the right thing to do."

Edward came outside on the porch. "Jacob," he said. "You said _her._"

"No I didn't," Jacob said. "I said _him._"

"But I heard you say 'her,'" Edward said. "And I have pretty good hearing."

"You heard wrong," Jacob said. "Must be getting old."

"Oh, _hilarious_, dog."

"Can you please not try to eavesdrop, bloodsucker?"

"I can't help it. I can read minds, remember?"

Jacob took my hand suddenly, and pulled me into the forest, farther and farther away from my father. When we finally stopped, tears were streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto the moist soil. "Jacob," I said. "You kept Alex's secret. You stood up for her."

"You're the one who said not to tell anyone about Alex!"

I sniffed.

"Nessie," he said. "Come with me." And he started to pull us back to the house. We ran inside, and then straight upstairs, past the blank, confused faces of my family. We went into Jacob's room, where Alex was lying on her bed, twirling her hair. Wait, hair?

"You have hair?" I asked Alex.

"Of course I do!" Alex said. "I wouldn't cut my hair off. Ever. I wear a wig."

"That's not important!" Jacob shouted. "What's your power?"

"I told you," Alex said. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"I already know!" Jacob said. "Just tell me so I can be sure!"

"I'm not falling for that one!"

"Trust me," Jacob said. "I have a good idea what your power is."

"How about this," Alex said. "I'll tell you if you kiss me."

"Hah!" Jacob said. "No wa-" he broke off again, and blinked blankly. Alex lunged at Jacob, and straight onto his face, and pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was violent, and my legs were frozen underneath me. I couldn't move, once again. And then my eyes widened, because I saw something, and then checked again, and made sure of it.

Jacob was kissing her back.

"Ah!" I said, and my legs gave way under me. I fell to the ground with a thump. Jacob pushed Alex away.

"Nessie!" he said, rushing towards me, and crouching down. "Are you alright?" He extended his arm towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I said.

I was crying now.

"Nessie," Jacob said consolingly. "Don't do this. Don't think what you're thinking."

"Then what _should _I think?"

"That's what she's _trying _to do!" Jacob said, pointing an accusing finger at Alex. "And you're falling for it!"

"Jacob," I said. "Stay away from me."

His eyes widened. "Nessie-"

"No, Jake," I said. "I need some time away from you. And then maybe I'll realize I was wrong. Please go."

Jacob's brown eyes were filled with sadness. They were glazed with water. He swallowed, and then nodded. Alex's eyes were huge. "No!" she said. "There's no reason for me to stay if Jacob's not here!"

"Then good riddance," I said.

Jacob was at his closet, throwing his clothes in a grey bag. He pulled a photo off the collage on his wall, and threw it in his bag last, so that it was on the top. I didn't see which one he had taken. Right now, I was confused. I loved Jacob, it wasn't like I hated him. I _couldn't _hate him. It wasn't possible for me. Jacob glided past me, and out of the room. I heard the sounds of him going down the stairs, and then the door opening, and closing again. An engine growled outside, and then there was the sound of tires on the driveway.

"Nessie?" Alice's voice said outside. "Are you in there?"

Alex ran and grabbed her wig, pulling it on her head. "Yes," I said quietly. "I'm in here."

The doorknob turned, and Alice came in, followed by Rosalie and Bella. "Some girl time?" Rosalie said.

I nodded, and Bella took my hand and led me to my own room. I sat down on my chair in my room. Alice sat cross legged on the floor, Rosalie stood and Bella sat down on the bed. "Where's Esme?" I asked. "She should be involved in girl time too, right?"

"Esme is a _woman,_" Rosalie said. "We need _girl _time."

I nodded, and then looked down to the floor. "Renesmee," Bella said. "Did you and Jacob have a fight?"

I wanted to tell them everything. But I caught sight of Alex in the hallway, and I shook my head immediately. "No," I said.

"So why did he leave?"

"I told him I wanted to have some time to myself."

"Why?" Alice asked. "Did he say something to you?"

"No," I said. "It's nothing."

They all exchanged glances. "Okay," Rosalie said. "We'll talk about this at a better time."

And then they all left. When I was sure they were gone, I ran into the hallway, and across it, into Alex's room. "Alex!" I yelled to her figure on the bed. "What's your power?!"

She sat up. "What?"

"Your power!"

"That's for-"

"Don't give me that crap!" I shouted. "I'm not a guy, who will just let you off because you're a girl!" I charged at her, and grabbed her by the top of her shirt. "Tell me!" I urged.

Alex's eyes were wide. "Persuasion," was all she said.

My eyes widened, and I fell to my knees. I blinked, and a cold drop of water trickled down my cheek.

* * *

**Jacob Black.**

I was driving down the highway, on my way to La Push. It was the only place I could go. To be with my family. To be with the people I loved. Other than-

Even saying her name was hurting me. It was hard enough driving with the water in front of your eyes. It just wouldn't stop. I missed her too much. I didn't want to go. My heart was screaming at me to turn around. _Go back, Jacob, _it was saying. _Go back to your love._

But my mind was telling me different. _Go to La Push, _it was saying. _Give her the time she wants. It's the most you can do for the girl you love. _I had to listen to my mind. I had to stay on track. But I_couldn't. _I just wanted to go back and embrace her. Stop her from thinking that I loved Alex.

Alex. The name I now hated, more than anything. The girl with the power of persuasion. The one who caused Nessie to hate me.

I wiped my face with the now-very-wet sleeve again. They weren't stopping.

I pulled over onto the side of the road, and let my head drop to lean on the top of the steering wheel, letting the tears take over.

* * *

**SNIFF.**

**THAT MADE ME CRY!!!**

**If it made you sad, even the **_**tiniest **_**bit, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Tell me if it was good, or if it was bad.**

**Tell me what I should do to improve.**

**And what you think is going to happen next.**

**Also, please suggest a pen name that has to do with the cover of Eclipse!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**


	20. Life Without One Another

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I'm just a lowly worshiper of her and her characters xD.**

**AN: EGAD. I'm SORRY. It's been... what? A WEEK? IM SORRY. I've been SICK. I caught this virus thing about 5 days ago, and have not been able to touch my laptop since. Now, I have finally been permitted to write about my favourite characters once again. YAY!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARR!!!!**

**Just a thing- which I am VERY happy about- I HAVE NINE THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED AND SIX HITS!! THATS ALMOST TEN THOUSAND!!! O_O HOW SWEET!!**

**Just 5 mins after I posted up chapter 19- I had 3 REVIEWS!! WOW.**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES:**

_CresentMoon12: Thanks for the pen names! Though I might not change it after all... xD. I HATE ALEX TOO. . Maybe I will kill her... LOL. Evil Plotting. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO!! :D_

_LoonyMoony1396: THANKS!! I'm glad you liked it. I listen to sad songs while writing sad things. It helps- you should try it!! xD_

_Harryfan94: :( It's Jacob who I really feel bad for. Nessie's the one who TOLD him to go... I wonder how he feels... Jake... thanks for the pen name!!_

_EclipseLover97: THANKS!! :D_

_SormustenHerra: WHOA. First, thanks for the UTTERLY LONG REVIEW :D. Mhmm... most of the things that happened are explained in this chapter. Wow.. really? I didn't know it was that bad. Well, thanks! That made me feel really good! I hate Alex too!!! AUGH!! I think Nessie has a little less experience in life... only seven years! So there's no way she could be so smart! And Jacob's been a victim of her power before... so that's how he figured it out!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO!!!_

_i-smile-like-jane: LOL. Cold hearted? I don't think so. xD. Jasper and Edward both realized what was going on, but the girls stopped them and went instead, for the "girl time." That's what I thought... LOL. I guess I take things for granted too much. I should explain more... THANKS FOR THE PEN NAMES!! Creative... NICE._

_831luv4ever: Hmm... good ideas. You're an amazing writer!! The problem with me is... I HATE EXPLAINING!! LOL. So I just try and get things over with... I should really start explaining... :S. Thanks for the review!! xD_

_ShOrTaNdBlOnDe: LOL! THANKS!! Hmm... good idea. I LIKE IT. Maybe I shall use it... unless I want to end this fanfiction after Alex... O_O. LOL._

_BeccaBaby: THANKS! Most of it is explained in this chapter. Hope it answers your questions and you like it!!_

_nfanpepsi: LOL. AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! THANKS. :D_

_poptard005: YES!! ALEX IS A *****. xD. JACOB!!! :(. LOL. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!_

_lovinitroro: THANKS! Yes, it was sad. :(. Your question is answered in this chapter. LOL IT IS THE SHORTEST. O_O. Get well soon...? LOL. xD_

_fuzzy jam: Kill somebody? Who said anything about killing someone? Yet. LOL. xDD. Hmm... good advice. It makes perfect sense to me, don't worry :D. i'll try to keep that in mind.... LOL._

_TwilightFan69: LOL. GOOD JOB!! (::) -- COOKIE!! xD Thanks for reviewing!!_

_Lauren S: OMG. THANKS SO MUCH!! I'm so glad. Ahh.. 20... I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SPECIAL!! :(. NOOO. LOL. Thanks for reading!!_

_Jackie: Thanks!_

_BossBro: THANK YOU :D. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON. :(_

_Also, thanks to klarsen117, Priyankachikoo, syra6964, BossBro and Twilight-HarryPotterFan123 for adding me to various alerts :D._

**Enjoy the chapter!! **

**

* * *

**

**20. Life Without One Another.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at Alex. "How could you do this?!"

"Jacob doesn't love you," said the inconsiderable girl. "Heck, he doesn't even _like _you. In his eyes, you're just a stinking _vampire!"_

"Oh, so he just likes to kiss me randomly?" I said sarcastically. "Stop trying to break us up! I've had enough!"

"Listen to me, Renesmee," Alex said. "I_ love _Jacob. He's my life. I saw him once in La Push, about five years ago, and I've loved him ever since. Love. At. First. Sight. You never had a choice to like Jacob or not. You just _did, _because he's the first real guy you ever met, who was not a member of your family. And the _imprint."_

Great. Emotional blackmail.

"Stop," I said. "Jacob's gone. And it's _your _fault. Jacob thinks I hate him. And it's _your _fault. Jacob may never want to see me again. And it's _your _fault. For your own selfish reasons, Jacob is GONE!" And then an idea struck me. "I'm going to go tell everyone," I said. "Tell them who you really are, so they can rip you to shreds!"

I walked towards the door, ready to go. But my legs stopped working. I couldn't move forward. My body wouldn't let me. There was some force pulling me back. Or it felt like it, at least. "You're not going _anywhere, _Nessie," Alex's voice said behind me. "Just turn around, and come sit down."

My body obeyed.

"Nessie," Alex said. "Do you _really _want to tell everyone?"

I looked deep into her eyes. They were filled with emotion. I pitied her. All she ever did was love Jacob. Did she really have to suffer for that? Then I realized my mistake. Yes. She did. Loving Jacob was not all she did. She tried to kill me. She sent Jacob away from me. She tried to take everything that linked Jacob and I together away. She had to.

"Yes," I said. "I _do _want to tell everyone. Because everyone deserves to know."

And so I got up, and pulled myself to the door. _Stop, Nessie, _my body told me. _This is not the right thing to do._

_But it is! _I thought. _Alex is doing this. I have to tell everyone what her power is. What she's lied about. What she's here for!_

But let me tell you, going against your conscience is one of the hardest things to do.

I ignored my head, the need to turn around, the butterflies in my stomach. She was putting emotions into me! Like Jasper. Nervousness, fear. Everything that would make me want to turn back. I made my way to the stairs, and gripped the railing firmly. And I lowered my leg, and took a step down.

The only problem: My leg had not been lowered. It was still where it was. So I ended up falling. Headfirst. Down two flights of stairs. Which is a lot. Even for a half-vampire.

* * *

**Jacob Black.**

The familiar dirt road of La Push made me feel better. I felt a little bit farther from all my problems. Like La Push was a safe haven. The rest of the world can go to hell. That was La Push, my home. The still-unpainted red house marked my cue to park and climb out of my car. The main door creaked open before I was even on the porch, and Billy's figure appeared instead of the white rectangle. "Jacob?" he said, in a croaky voice.

"Dad!" I replied, and went to help him with his wheelchair. I pushed him back into the small house. _My _small house. Eventually, he broke free from me, wheeling himself with his hands. He disappeared into the kitchen, and I followed him in.

"So, Jacob," he said. "What brings you here?"

"You sound disappointed."

"Not at all. I'm probably the happiest person in the world right now. But it's unusual. No one finds you a mile away from Nessie. What's wrong, Jacob?"

"You know me well."

"I do."

"I guess I better tell you."

"Yes, please."

"It's nothing much," I said. "Nessie just wants a bit of time away from me. Like a vacation." I threw in the last three words so he wouldn't worry. It didn't seem to work. Billy's face continued to be a stern mask. He wasn't believing anything.

"Did you two fight?"

"No," I lied, kind of. I didn't really know if it was a fight or not. "A vacation, like I said."

"Then why are your eyes red?"

I immediately looked down. "Onions," I said. "Bella was cooking onions."

"Vampires don't eat."

I bit my lip. Billy was good. "Nessie eats," I finally said.

"True," Billy said. "But she hates onions."

I sighed. No one could win against Billy. "Yes," I said. "I was crying."

"Aha!" Billy said, trying to lighten the mood. "So you did fight?"

"No!" I said, and a bit too fast. "I'm just missing her, that's all."

Billy studied my face. Then he sighed. "I guess I'll never know," he said. "I've never imprinted."

"Billy?" a voice called from outside. Seth. "Jacob's here, right?"

"Nope," I said. "It's a hijacker who was stupid enough to come to the victim's house. I mean, who _couldn't _steal that beautiful car outside?"

"Jake!" Seth burst into the kitchen and threw his arms around me. Quil followed.

"Wow, Seth," I said. "Got a little girlie lately? Is it Leah? Is she making you wear those dresses again?"

"_Dresses?_" Quil said. "Seriously?"

"Quil," Seth said sternly. "Jacob's just joking again."

"Sure I am," I said with a wink. Quil laughed.

"Dresses," he said. "I can't wait for the rest of La Push to hear."

"Quil!" Seth shouted. "Don't you dare-"

"So it _is _true?" Quil started to laugh harder.

"No!" Seth said, but I could be sure he was blushing. "Like Leah owns a single dress anyways."

Quil stopped laughing. "Ah," he said. "Point."

I wanted to laugh. But I couldn't. There was too much pain in me. Quil and Seth seemed to notice.

"Jacob," Seth said. "You're not laughing."

"If there's anyone in La Push's laugh we remember," Quil said. "It's yours. Laugh, idiot!"

"I would if I could."

"Why? Nessie robbing you of happiness?" Seth said, and then started to laugh. I flinched at the word 'Nessie.' Seth's laugh grew weak, and then it died.

"Nessie," Quil said. "Did something happen, Jake?"

"Nothing."

"So then why are your eyes red?"

"God dammit!" I yelled. "Why is everyone in La Push so observant?"

"Jacob," Quil said. "Nessie wants... time away from you?"

I stared up at him in amazement. "Yes."

"Yeah," Quil said. "I know because Claire wants the exact same thing. I know how you feel."

"What's up with Claire?"

"She's nine now," Quil explained. "And she thinks I should stop treating her like a kid. I guess I should."

"Oh," I said. "Lucky you. Nessie hates me."

"What?!"

"This stupid girl-"

"Vanessa's back?"

"No," I said. "Alex. She's a half-vampire with the power of persuasion. She's already moved in, disguised as a guy, and so far, she's got everyone to let her stay in my room, she's tried to kill Nessie, and she's made me kiss her, eventually making Nessie think I don't like her anymore.

"Oh," Quil said. The single syllable was small and exact, ending the conversation. "That's terrible," he then added, much to my surprise, because this marked that the conversation was not yet over, and he wanted more. "You should go back," he said finally.

"I can't," I said. "Nessie said-"

My cell phone rang. I pressed the green button, and raised it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"JACOB!" a voice on the other line yelled. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? GET OVER HERE!"

"Bella?" I said. "But Nessie told me-"

"I KNOW WHAT NESSIE SAID!" she continued to yell. "JUST GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OVER HERE!"

"Furry butt?" I asked. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's Nessie," she said, now much calmer, but there was also a hint of sadness. "She fell down the stairs!"

The phone slipped from my fingers, and fell down to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. "Jacob?" Quil said. "What happened?"

I didn't reply. I raced outside, phasing without bothering about my clothes or my car. I would come get it later. I ran faster and faster as a wolf now, my eyes focused ahead of me. The same thought flooded my mind over and over again, demanding me to go faster.

Nessie needed me.

* * *

**EEEK.**

**Sorry, I know it's short.**

**And not much happened.**

**SORRY!!**

**Please review, though.**

**-Tell me how you liked it.**

**-Tell me what I should improve.**

**THANKS!**


	21. The Lies

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: I do... NOT... own Twilight or any of its characters. Except the evil Alex, who is not the greatest character to have claim on...**

**AN: O_O WHOAAA. Reviews, much? Well, I was completely pleased to see that I have 212 reviews... :D and 10, 756 hits!!**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES:**

_chelseycullen: THANKS! Yes... it was sad! Stupid Alex, messing up everyone's lives!! .!! _

_cyrusnjonas: LOL. Yes I hate Alex too! :(. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!_

_Paridhi: Thanks! Hmm... yeah, maybe... but I think he feels a bit more protective of Renesmee, because Nessie is his daughter. He doesn't want a bad guy for her. For Bella, it was more like he didn't want to bind her down. Still, I think I might. It's time for Jake and Nessie to get a happy ending! :D_

_Tessse1: LOL! Thanks! Nope. Alex is 'devoted' to Jacob. Too bad for her! xD_

_Black Phoenix-2009: HAHAH! Maybe I will... LOL. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_nfanpepsi: Aww! Welcome back, though!! Hope you had a great time! :D. Thanks for the revieww! JACOB NESSIE AND ALEX!!! :O_

_EclipseLover97: Thanks so much!! :D_

_BeccaBaby: Really? A lot happened? More happens in this chapter :D. Ahh... really? It's not that bad? O_O. I wouldn't know... I've never fallen down the stairs. Ah well... we're just going to have to pretend :P._

_BossBro: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! This chapter is a bit longer... I think... LOL. ENJOY!!_

_lovinitroro: LOL. I'm not even studying. , I am, but not a lot. xD THANKS FOR REVIEWING. I know you wrote this super-long review, but I can't say much about it! Sorry! xD_

_ElizabethGraceLautner: OMG REALLY? That is such an amazing compliment. The best JacobxNessie fanfic ever? O_O. Probably not... but THANK YOU! I really appreciate that you think so!_

_Libbie Da Adicted2Moony Loony: LOL. Yes, I am :D. I LOVE DA CLIFFIES!! xD THANKS!_

_CresentMoon12: LOL. CLIFFIES! BWAHAHHAHAHAH!! Sorry, though, keep your heart intact xD. Alex must die? Hmm... I'm thinking about it. I didn't kill Vanessa, so maybe I'll kill Alex? HAHAHHAHAHA!! Happy New Year to you tooo!! :D_

_mrscullen1901x: YEP! I'M GOING TO FINISH!! :D THANKS SO MUCH!! I'm glad you like it!!_

_Also, thanks to haippa, MickyTheLittleVampire, cyrusnjonas, Tessse1, m14p14, jaenalove, Sasha88, ElizabethGraceLautner, cheergurltaylor and mrscullen1901x for adding me to various alerts!!_

Enjoy the chapter! MWAHH!

**

* * *

**

**21. The Lies. **

**Jacob Black. **

I burst through the now-wolf-sized door and up the wolf-sized stairs into my room. Alex wasn't there, thank god. I raided my closet, grabbing whatever I could in my mouth, and stepped into the bathroom where I phased back, and put on my clothes. Then I ran back downstairs, in search of Nessie.

"Ah, Jacob returns," Emmett said. "I only noticed when an oversized wolf broke into the house and ran up the stairs. An average person doesn't see _that _every day!"

I ignored him. Instead, I turned to Bella. "Where is she?"

"Carlisle's office," she said. "He's got a bed in there and everything. We're not going to need to move her to the hospital, thank god, because she's a half vampire and survived the fall. A human wouldn't have."

"Is she unconscious?"

"Not anymore," Carlisle's voice said. We turned to see him stepping out of his office, winding a stethoscope around his neck. "Go see her, Jacob."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Why not?" Edward asked. It was obvious he knew everything.

"You know that."

"Do I?"

"Nessie hates me."

"Because you kissed Alex, correct?"

I looked up at him, surprised. "No!" I defended myself. "Nessie just thinks-"

"She's been thinking about that the entire time," Edward said. "You touch her hand, and the same vision goes into your head, every time. It's disgusting, Jacob."

"Where is she?"

"In the office."

"Not Nessie! Alex."

"Alex has gone hunting."

"Well, wait till she gets back," I threatened. "You know everything she's done, and you're _still _blaming me?"

"What has she done, Jacob?" Rosalie interrupted. "She liked you. You broke her heart."

"Is _that _what she's told you?"

"That's what happened. What else would she say?"

"What _exactly _happened?" I asked. "How did you find out Alex was a girl and everything?"

"Nessie," Alice explained. "Nessie was trying to tell us, when she slipped and fell."

"I heard it," Edward said. "Continuously. It was just _"Dad. Alex is a girl! Dad!" _the entire time. And then we went to Alex's room-"

"My room," I corrected.

"Yes, whatever," Edward continued. "She admitted everything to us, said she loved you, but you were constantly putting her down and ignoring her for Nessie- which I don't mind- but ignoring people is very wrong, Jacob."

"Edward," I said sternly. "She tried to kill Nessie. That bite was meant to be! It was done purposely!"

Edward was silent for a moment. "Nonsense," he finally said. "That was an accident."

"She admitted everything to _me too!_" I said. "And her power- it's persuasion! She makes you want to do things you don't want to do! Like the kiss, for example."

The entire Cullen family stared at me. "I think it's possible," Carlisle said.

"But it could also be a cover-up for the terrible thing Jacob's done," Rosalie debated.

"Rosalie," I said. "You _have _to believe me. Forget all the hate you have for me for just a _second. _Think of Nessie!"

"If Nessie supports what you're saying-"

"Jacob!" a voice suddenly called out in spasm from Carlisle's office.

Nessie.

"Nessie?" I said. "I'm here!"

"Jacob!" she said, in the same tone.

I rushed inside the dark, sophisticated room, lined with bookshelves covered in fat, medical books. "Nessie?" I repeated, taking the pale girl's hand.

"Jacob!" her voice was not in spasm this time, and her eyes opened suddenly.

"Nessie," I breathed out in relief. "I'm here."

She was sitting up all of a sudden, and her arms were around my neck, her head pressed into my chest. "Jacob," she said. "Jacob, I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, wrapping my hands around her. "It's _my _fault!"

"No, Jacob," she said. "I misjudged you. I thought you were a terrible person. But then I found out everything. And I regretted it more than anything I've ever regretted."

I smiled to myself. "I love you," I said. "My steel cable."

I felt her face muscles move into a smile against me. "I love you too, Jacob."

"How sweet," Alex's voice said behind us. I whirled around, positioning Nessie behind me.

"Alex," I said. Behind her were all the Cullens, looking ready to murder me on the spot. "Coward," I said. "Afraid we'll beat you, so you're turning the Cullens against us?"

Alex frowned. All the Cullens discharged themselves from their position, their eyes wandering in confusion. They started to act normal again. "They're not paying attention to us," Alex said. "Happy now, Jacob?"

"Delighted." I was being sarcastic.

"Ready to fight me now, Jacob?"

"I'm not going to fight you. You're a girl."

Alex's eyes moved off of me, and to my side. "How about Nessie and me, then?" she asked. "One-on-one. Single combat."

"Ha!" I said. "You've got an offensive power, and you're not the one who's just fallen down the stairs! I wonder who's got the upper hand?"

"Jacob," Nessie said weakly behind me. "I want to do this."

"Too bad," I said. "I'm not going to let you."

"Alex," Nessie now spoke to the girl who wanted to kill her. "I will, if you promise not to use your power. I win, and you leave. Let Jacob be mine. I lose, and you take my place. You can have Jacob forever. I'll disappear, and never return."

Alex seemed to consider this. "No, Nessie!" I said to her. "Don't I get a choice to who I want to love?"

"Please, Jacob," she said. "You have to trust me."

"Nessie, you could get hurt-"

"Alright, Renesmee," Alex said. "I agree to your terms."

Nessie smiled, and slid off the bed, immediately crumbling to the ground. I helped her up, glancing at Alex. "Tomorrow," I choked out.

And that was the most difficult thing I had to say since I was born.

There were only two things that could happen now.

Nessie could win.

Or Nessie could lose.

I could be with Nessie for the rest of my life, with no interruption from Alex.

Or I could be forced to love Alex for the rest of my life.

I knew who I wanted to win.

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen. **

I knew what I was doing.

Didn't I?

I could do this. I had training. I had support.

I had to do this.

On one side there was Jacob and my family, everything I loved.

And on the other side, nothing.

I would not lose to Alex.

Definitely not.

* * *

**GULP. **

**Chapter 22... The Big Fight!!**

**If you want it up soon, review!! **

**THANKS!! :D **

**I'd love to hear your opinion!! **


	22. In Preparation

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That would belong to Stephenie Meyer, who I respect with a passion. **

**AN: YAY! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are really anxious for this chapter, aren't you? O_O. Sorry, WERE. Cause it's here now, isn't it? xD.**

**TWO HUNDRED THIRTY FOUR REVIEWS IN TOTAL. O_O YAYYY!!!**

**I know you guys were expecting the fight to be in this chapter...as I had told you it would be! And I'm really sorry, because I had put the fight in here! But it just seemed to SUDDEN. I need to take it nice and easy... don't worry though, I have half the next chapter done, so it will be up very soon! :D**

**I went back and fixed all the little problems I had in the story, making it all uniform and nice!! **

**OH! AND I HAVE THE IDEA FOR MY NEXT STORY!! So I'm ending this one off soon, (though I love it) and I'm going to start on that one! Look out for it! **

**Number of hits: Eleven thousand, five hundred and twenty five!! O_O WOW!!**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES!!!**

_CresentMoon12: Yes... you did review really fast!! O_O. Wow! That was like two minutes after I posted it up!! LOL! Sorry... it took so long! :(_

_nfanpepsi: LOL! Is she now...? xD. Must not....give away... plot!! AGH!! LOL. Thanks for reviewing and sorry I couldn't update so soon!_

_EclipseLover97: Thanks so much!! :D I hope Nessie kicks Alex's ***!! HAHA! Oh wait... I'm the author... xD_

_BossBro: Aww! Thanks!! Sorry I couldn't update soon!! _

_Sasha88: LOL! So do I... HAHA! Thanks for reviewing!! :P_

_Harryfan94: O_O SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!! Thanks so much, though! I'm glad you like it so much!!_

_BeccaBaby: Heh... oops. Let's pretend that Bella now keeps her shield off her, because she likes Edward to be able to read her thoughts. xD. YOU DO? O_O. I wouldn't know... :P_

_97: LOL! Sorry it took me a while, but ENJOY!!! :D Thanks for the review!! _

_TwilightFan59: LOL! Maybe she'll win? Who knows? Actually I do... xD. THANK YOU!!!_

_devil dog: I CAUGHT MY BREATH WHEN YOU SAID IT SUCKED!! O_O. And then I was like "Phew..." LOL! I'm so happy you like it!! Thanks!_

_i-smile-like-jane: YES. Cliffies!!! You gotta love em!! xD. Yep... hating Alex... . ME TOO! xD LOL Thanks for reviewing!_

_Leah: LOL! So do I, actually. But the future is yet to be told. xD. If you are THE Leah, I seriously need Jacob's address. xD. JOKING! (No, but if you are, send it!! O_O) LOL. _

_DANI.S: YAY! THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! Its people like you who make me think that all this story-writing is actually doing some good!_

_stormdog11: Ahh... sorry I didn't really update soon, but thanks for reviewing anyways!! :D_

_rOcKeRfOoL: Actually, no. The song is by Timbaland, and it features One Republic. xD. Like my story? Is that a good thing? I don't know... O_O. _

_lovinitroro: LOL! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! LOL. WAITING FOR THE SOUND? You idiot... xD. I can't wait either! I wonder what will happen? LOL. CYA!! AND THANKS!_

_SormustenHerra: Yep! Long time no see! Christmas and new year were amazing! For you? Thanks!! I have the answer to your question, but it's in chapter 23!! So I'm not going to tell you now, but you'll find out eventually! :D. Sorry it was boring, but I don't know if I can put in humor, sorry... because it's just such a tight situation, no one can really be funny. But I'll try!! Yes! I saw Avatar! It was brilliant! I would die to be one of those blue people!! xD. Thanks!!_

_cmssportzgrl: Thanks so much!! :D Glad you like this story so much!!!!_

_831luv4ever: Sorry for updating a little late!! LOL. Having a big imagination is a good thing! All your questions will be answered during the fight, I guarantee it! _

_chelseycullen: THANKS! I hope so too!! :D. YAY! Jake and Nessie forever!!! :P. Thanks for the revieww!!_

_xjessx: Thanks so much!! Though I'm sorry I couldn't update soon!!_

_fuzzy jam: LOL. Love ya, fuzzy jam. Sometimes you write paragraphs as a review, and sometimes it's just "Awesome." LOLZ. Thanks so much!! _

_Also, thanks to Sasha88, dls0710, jjxlea123, 97, typnickan, stormdog11, rOcKeRfOoL, jenna314, _

******Whew... so many reviews!! Don't worry though... that's a good thing!! xD. Enjoy the chapter!!!  
**

* * *

**22. In Preparation. **

**Jacob Black. **

You could say I was dead. I was, in a way. Or a living corpse. Alex was not someone to be trusted. If she used her power, she could make _me _kill Nessie. Imagining that was...unbearable for me. Me killing Nessie. With my own hands... I would kill my love. And no matter how much I told myself right now that I wouldn't fall into Alex's clutches, I know that at that time, it would seem like the best thing I could do.

And then I would have to live for the rest of my life with _Alex. _She wouldn't let me die, of course. She'd make me not _want _to die. And that thought was disgusting. I wanted to hate myself. I wanted to throw myself off the roof of the Cullen house while I could.

But what... what if Nessie _won? _

The chances were less. Alex had an offensive power, and Nessie was no match against it. She could make Nessie stab herself with a knife meant for Alex's stomach. Anything could happen. What was Nessie thinking, doing this? My stupid, stupid Renesmee.

But I had to believe in her.

Where would the fight take place? Where would I watch either the love of my life, or the person I hate the most, die? Where? In the forest? In the backyard? I had been staring out my window for the longest time, looking at the green grass, that would surely be stained with blood soon. I had just a few hours. Ten, to be exact. In ten hours, it would be eight in the morning, the destined time for the fight.

I couldn't believe Edward was okay with this! He's never okay with me kissing her at the least, because he's afraid I'm going to hurt her. Me, of all people! But no, when his daughter decides to throw herself into death's hands, he's perfectly fine. All he says is _"Be careful, Renesmee." _This is why I'm never going to understand him. Edward Cullen will always remain a mystery to me.

There was a knock on my door. "Jacob?" a female voice said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come inside?"

"Sure, as long as you're not Alex."

The door opened. Rosalie stepped in. My eyebrows shot sky-high, my eyes wide, and my mouth forming an 'O' shape. "Hey mutt," she said.

"Blondie?!" I exclaimed.

She ran her hands through her perfect, blonde hair. "Well," she said. "I don't think my hair's changed colour anytime soon."

My face fell. "What do you want?" I had just remembered how much I hated her.

The bed underneath me (my bed) shifted with a new weight on the mattress. Rosalie was sitting beside me. Her eyes were full of comfort. "Jacob," she said. "I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I know what happened to you, Rosalie, and I don't think it has anything to do with what I'm going through right now."

Her expression changed. There was now a dirty look on her face. "Listen to me," she said. "Do you really hate me?"

"With a passion."

"I don't think you're that kind of guy, Jacob. I think you hate me because I hate you."

"Maybe."

"I don't hate you, Jacob."

"Oh, really?" I was now being sarcastic.

"Yes," she said. "I hate you because you're a werewolf. But Jacob, you're probably the nicest guy I've ever met."

I laughed without humour. "What about Emmett?"

"Emmett's got a completely different personality. If I was about to die, he'd be beside me, supporting me. But you, Jacob, are much different."

"Are you hinting I should be with Nessie right now?"

"Not at all," she said. "I'm saying that you care a lot about other people, Jacob, as you did with Bella, and now with Nessie. It's not like you're a bad person."

I was now staring at her.

"Sure," she admitted. "You can be a bit rough at times, but you would never, _ever, _hurt anyone you had no reason to hate. Like Bella. Or Nessie. I will never forget when Bella was dying with Renesmee in her, and Edward asked you to... you know."

"You know about that?"

"Yes," she said. "But you gave it up, even though you wanted to, a little bit. It wasn't because Bella was already married to Edward, but it was because you knew Bella wouldn't like it, and she really wanted to have Renesmee."

I was silenced. It was all true.

"Jacob," she said. "If Renesmee dies, what will you do?"

"I would kill myself."

"Why?"

"Because I can't live without her!"

"You don't think you could find someone else? Or be happy with Alex?"

"No way," I said. "Even if I could, I don't want to be!"

"That's what I mean," she said. "You care about her so much. And I really admire that about you, Jacob."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I just want you to know, Jacob," she said. "I really don't hate you. Even if you smell a little."

I laughed. "You don't smell like heaven either, Rosalie, but I don't hate you either."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jake."

"Jake?!" I exclaimed. "You've never called me Jake. Heck, you've never called me Jacob!"

She frowned. "Yes I have."

"Fine. Even if you have, you have never called me _Jake." _

"Then it would be great to start." She offered her hand to me. "Friends?"

"Sure," I agreed, and shook her hand.

"Great," she said. "Now go to Nessie. She wants to see you."

"Kay."

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen. **

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called.

Jacob's face emerged from behind the door. "Hey, Nessie." He said. "Rosalie said you wanted to talk to me?"

_"Rosalie?" _I said, my tone surprised. "You called her _Rosalie!" _

"Yes, yes I did," he said. "We're friends now. I think."

I stared at him in amazement. "How?"

"I'll tell you some other time," he said. "Now what's the problem?"

I bit my lip. "Jacob," I said. "I'm going to fight Alex tomorrow, and I don't know what to do. When I offered to fight with her, I had some kind of hidden confidence in me, and I knew what I was doing. Not anymore. I don't know what I was thinking! I think Alex might have been using her powers on me."

"Nessie," he said. "I'm not sure what's going to happen tomorrow. But I think I know that Alex has one weakness."

"What's that?"

"She can't use her power in more than one place at a time."

"Really?" I was amazed. Jacob was so observant! He figured out her power, and now he figured out this!

"Yes," he said. "And one more thing."

"What's that?"

He took a deep breath. "Nessie," he said. "If Alex controls me, and I attack you somehow, I want you to kill me."

"No!" I exclaimed. "Never!"

"Please, Nessie," he said. "Because then you can murder her on the spot for breaking her promise. And I won't have to kill you. And if she does kill you, then I won't have to live with her forever. So please, Nessie, do this for me."

"No-"

"Nessie, you _have _to!"

"Jacob, you can't make me do this."

"It would be worse if I ended up killing you."

"It wouldn't! If I killed her, I would never be able to survive without you!"

"Please, Nessie."

My eyes were wet, and drops were falling on my bed. "Okay," I said after a long silence. The word seemed so difficult to say. Like my throat wouldn't let me say it. Not that I wanted to say it! I couldn't imagine life without Jacob. I had never been away from him! He'd always been with me, even longer than Bella!

And tomorrow, I might lose him forever.

But tomorrow was a mystery.

A mystery that would remain unsolved.

Until tomorrow.

* * *

**HAHA! I LOVE THAT CLIFFHANGER!!**

**Anyways, really sorry, once again, for not making chapter 22 the fight.**

**I know you guys were really waiting for it!!**

**But still, review, and tell me how you liked this one!! :D **


	23. This is War

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: I own everything about this story, except the characters, who belong to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight. **

**AN: FINALLY! The chapter you have all been waiting for!! THE BIG FIGHT!!! EEEE!! What will happen in this chapter? Will Nessie lose? Will Jacob die? Or will Alex be defeated. Read on to find out!!**

**SOOOOSOSOOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSO MANY HITS!!!! O_O!! 12, 456!!! TWELVE THOUSAND, DUDES. WHOOOOOT. **

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES!!!!**

_Tesssel: Sorry!! A werewolf to imprint on her? Not a bad idea... but I already wrote this... O_O. Thanks anyways, though!! :D_

_JacobBlackTaylorLautner: Haha! Thanks so much!!_

_CresentMoon12: Sorry :(. Yes, a cliffhanger, though. You know how much I love them!! :D. _

_cmssportzgrl: Thanks!! I loved it too!!_

_Harryfan94: Aww. Thank you!! _

_SormustenHerra: Good!! Ahh... the Na'vi! That's what they were called!! xD. I forgot. :P. THANKS! A PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS! If I put the fight in that chapter, then it wouldn't flow well. It would seem like no one was even worried about Nessie! Haha! Oops. Let's see what happens to Jacob and Rosalie's friendship in this chapter!! :P. Thank you. I really wrote this story in the first place to show people the real Jacob Black. Saying that it's realistic is very helpful to me. It makes me feel good, like this was worth it! THANK YOU!!! _

_nfanpepsi: Haha! Read on and see if you're right!! xD_

_mrscullen1901x: LOL! I always torment the readers!! xD. Thank you!!_

_Sasha88: Haha! I LOVE IT!! Thanks so much, and sorry for updating a little late!!_

_EclipseLover97: LOL! See what happens in this chapter~ and tell me if you liked it!! Thanks!_

_BeccaBaby: YAY! ANOTHER PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS!! It would have seemed like no one cared about Nessie if I put the fight in that chapter. It would be too fast!! Thanks!! _

_eighteentwelveninetytwo: Yes! I've missed your reviews!! :D. Mhmm... Alex is hated by all! Misunderstood is a good word for it... she is mistunderstood, a lot. But she's also done some VERY BAD THINGS. xD. Ahhh... ookay... I like your idea, and I kind of used it... :D LOL. Thanks!!_

_ dls0710: Hey Dani.S! Thanks so much!! That makes me feel so good... you really will read it? Thanks!! I would really appreciate that!!_

_TwilightFan59: LOL! I hope so too... read on!! REALLY? O_O. SERIOUSLY???!!?!?!?! THATS SO NICE!!! Only me? I feel so special... thank you!!_

_fuzzy jam: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PSYCHO FANGIRLS! Including myself, of course, :P. Thanks for reading... and looking forward to this chapter!! xD_

_stormdog11: Sorry for not updating soon!! Thanks for reviewing!! :D_

_chelseycullen: OMG THANKS SO MUCH!! BWAHHAHAHAH! I love da cliffies!! :P. _

_ShOrTaNdBlOnDe: Aww sorry!! But you understand, right? It would've seemed like no one cared about Nessie at all!! :(. LOL! People go for Nessie too, like Josh, but my story is basically based on how Jacob is the one who is being liked, and Nessie is facing jealously!! :D. Thanks so much!!! _

_Also, thanks to mrscullen1901x, Vampire Lover Forever123, NawtUrGurl, dls0710, twilightprincess15 and Absolutely. Ahdorable for adding me to various alerts!! _

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**23. This is War. **

**Renesmee Cullen. **

"This is it, Nessie," I told myself. "I'm going to fight her today, and beat her."

Jacob was sitting across from me on the couch, and he looked like someone had ripped him open. His eyes were distant. I knew what he was thinking. He might lose me forever.

A car honked outside, followed by Alex's voice. "I'm here to pick up my order!" she called.

I knew what her 'order' was. Jacob. _He isn't merchandise! _I wanted to yell, but I bit my lip, holding it back. I glanced at Jacob. His eyes were sad. Rosalie came down and sat beside him. I needed to ask them about how they had suddenly become friends. If I survived.

"Let's start the fight," I said. Jacob's face jerked up, and he stared, eyes frantic, directly at me.

He was clenching his teeth together, his sharp canines pushing against each other. I knew it, in the way his jaw was set. Alex would never know these small details I knew about Jacob. Ever. My eyes lingered on Jacob, for the last time (maybe) and I stood up, and walked to the front door, placing my hand on the cold doorknob.

"Nessie!" Bella's voice made me pause. I turned around, and Bella's arms flew around me, and my shirt started to get a little wet. She was crying.

"Aw, mom," I said. "I'll be okay."

She looked up at me with eyes that made me want to just hug her for the rest of my life, and never let go. Alice hugged me, followed by Jasper, then Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. I let go of Edward, and was immediately pulled into another hug, this one much warmer. I pressed my head into Jacob's shoulder, and clung to his shirt. When he let go, I let go too. My eyes were probably red and puffy now. Great.

"I can't believe you're letting her go, Edward," Jacob said, though he was still looking at me.

Edward's lips were tight. "She can do this," he said. "She's strong."

And those six words made me feel so much better. Everyone believed in me, as did I. They say believing is the most important thing. I used to think that was only in the movies. But it was real. You wouldn't be able to imagine how much it helps when you add a little belief in.

And then I turned to doorknob, and stepped outside into the sunlight. Alex was standing there, wearing tight, fitted clothes. Her wig was off, hair loose, and she wore a short sleeved shirt, with a pair of stiff pants, and heeled knee-high boots. Everything was khaki. I felt stupid and amateur in my long-sleeved white t-shirt and jeans. I didn't exactly have fighting clothes. On my feet, though, were my favourite black combat boots.

"Alex," I said. "This is war."

"Yes," she said. "It is."

And with that, she jumped at me. I was pinned to the ground, squirming and struggling in pain. Her teeth created gashes on my neck, blood coating my clothes.

"Nessie!" I heard my family whimper in sadness. Oh, why did I agree to do this? I glanced at Jacob. He was frozen in place, eyes wide. I could almost see myself in his glassy eyes, like a mirror. He hadn't said anything. His hand was gripping a pillar for support.

I wanted to go to Jacob. To run, hug him and say that it was fine, that _I _was fine. But there was something standing in the way. Something between Jacob and I. Something I would defeat.

Alex.

She was smiling at my pain. "I've made you a promise, Renesmee Cullen." She spit my name at my face. "But you need to promise me something too."

"What?" The word made the pain inside me increase for a second, like someone had dumped salt on my cuts, and then sucked it back.

"No one," she said. "No one will help you. Your family is bound away. If anyone helps, I use my power."

"Fine." This word had the same, painful effect. I kicked Alex off me, with all my strength. Pain shot through me, once again, as Alex flew backwards and I got to my feet. I looked at my family again. Jacob was now sitting on the porch steps, head buried in his hands. Bella was sitting beside him, arm on his shoulder, but she was staring straight at me with fear. No, not at me.

I turned my head to see what she was staring at. Alex charged at me, a long, wooden stick in her hands. I ducked just in time, and she flew over me.

She pulled herself up, standing again. She glanced at me, a cocky smile etched on her small face. A shaking finger pointed straight at Bella. "Bella," Alex said. "Is protecting you."

Bella's eyes widened, and she shook her head violently. _No! _she was saying. _I'm not doing anything! _

But Alex just cocked her head to the side, smiled and said. "Yes you are."

A howl ripped through the air, and I turned my head to the left, towards my family, alarmed. **(AN: Hey, guys, this is one thing I'm not sure about. In Eclipse, before Jake comes into Bella's tent, he is a wolf. And then it says "A sharp howl ripped through the air," or something like that. And then Edward says "That was hardly necessary," and then Jacob's human voice 'startles' Bella. So I think, when the wolves phase, you hear this howl. But I'm not sure.) **

And I saw a giant, russet wolf lunge at me. **(AN: Hah! Another AN. This would have been the perfect cliffhanger. But it's too short to pass as a chapter right now. =(...)**

I shrieked, remembering Jacob's words. _Nessie, _he had said. _If Alex controls me, and I attack you somehow, I want you to kill me. _

I couldn't kill Jacob. Just couldn't.

And so I settled with a punch. I punched Jacob's face, making him fly backwards, just a little. But when he re-gained his posture, he was growling, and had his sharp teeth bared. Bella jumped on the wolf, Edward following, though he had originally been trying to stop her.

Shaking, I looked back to Alex, who suddenly had a knife in her hand. Where was she getting these weapons? She charged at me with the knife. It sliced at my forearms, making openings in my body. Raising the knife above her head, she looked ready to kill me, evil glinting in her eyes. And I was helpless underneath her. **(AN: Another perfect cliffhanger! UGH!) **

Shielding my face with my hands, I waited for the knife to fall and to end my life forever. But I needed to see... where was Jacob? Tilting my head to the side, I looked at Jacob, who was now sitting on the porch steps again, face buried in hands. A knife struck the grass in front of my face.

I looked at where the knife had originated from. Alex's hand was loose, and her expression was calm. I looked over at Jasper who seemed to be concentrating hard. Alice nodded at me. She knew what my eyes were asking. Jasper was helping me too. Of course. Alex broke her promise, so I could break mine! All my family members could help me! Edward now seemed to be whispering things to Jacob, whose head jerked up suddenly. He looked at Edward, smiling, and then ran into the house. Alex had a sleepy smile on her face, and looked half-asleep.

I picked up the knife, pulling the blade out of the soil, and got ready to point it at Alex's stomach. But the girl looked helpless and adorable, sleeping soundly. I hesitated. Attack on a unarmed girl? Who was sleeping? The knife fell to the grass again, slipping from my fingers.

Then it happened. Alex was clever.

As soon as the blade touched the grass, her eyes jerked open. Jasper was puzzled, but there was no time to see why. Alex reached out for the blade, as I froze.

I just froze.

I couldn't move. _Move your arm! _I told myself. No reply. _Move your leg!_ No reply. All I could do was stare at her.

And then, a cloud of reddish-brown jumped over me, causing me to turn away. And when I looked back, Alex was gone. Confused, I turned to my left, the direction the blur of russet had gone. Much to my pleasure, I saw my favourite wolf out of the pack, bent over something, his body blocking it.

But I knew what it was.

Standing, I went to my wolf's side. Alex lay dead on the plush grass, her brown hair crowning her head. _It was nice hair, _I thought. _Such a shame for it to go to waste. _With that thought, I threw my arms around the neck of the protective animal beside me. A hand on my shoulder made me look up. Edward stood there, Bella smiling beside him. Shadows of different people surrounded me. Looking around, I saw four other people, irregularly sparkling like gems in a dark cave.

That's what they were. Gems in a dark cave. Because the cave- life- was worth nothing without them.

Finally, the last two members of my family- Carlisle and Esme- came towards us. Crouching down, Carlisle closed the eyes of the dead girl.

Jacob squirmed out of my grip, and rushed into the house, returning in a few seconds, fully clothed. He came back and kissed my lips tenderly.

And for once, Edward didn't refuse. He just wrapped his hand around Bella's waist, as she did to his, and watched us in emotion.

Breaking the kiss, Jacob took my hand in his own, and led me into the Cullen house, the rest of my family following. Of course, Jacob and I got in first.

"What's the plan?" I asked him.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What?"

"We're going to do absolutely nothing, for once. Because Nessie, _no one _is going to break us up again. No matter how attracted to either one of us they are."

"Yes, because you're just so hot."

Jacob laughed, falling back on the couch. "That's true."

I sat beside him, slapping his arm. "You're supposed to say something like 'You're hot too.'"

"Oh, okay," Jacob said. "You're hot too!"

I laughed. "Thanks."

The vampires of the household came inside. "Hey," Edward said. "Just because I let you guys kiss-"

"For once," Bella interrupted.

Edward glared at her for a second. Then he turned back to us. "Doesn't mean you guys are going to get... serious."

"Why the sudden change in plans?" Jacob asked.

Edward looked down. "Jacob," he said. "When I asked Nessie to date Howard-"

"_Forced _Nessie to date Howard," I corrected.

Edward sighed. "Whatever," he said. "When you said that- 'Are you going to take my second love away from me too?' I just didn't know what to say, because, Jacob, you are right. Nessie is mine, but she's mainly yours. I have Bella. I shouldn't get too greedy, should I?"

"Not at all," Jacob said. "Thanks."

Edward smiled. "Anytime," he said. Then added, "I hear you and Rosalie are friends now."

"Were," Jacob said. "Now we're _acquaintances._"

"Oh come on, Jacob, that was an accident!" Rosalie debated.

"Calling me _mutt_?"

"Yes!"

"Well, too bad," Jacob said. "Because we're acquaintances now."

"Fine," Rosalie said. "At least we're not enemies."

"Are you that desperate for my friendship?"

"No," she said. "I just don't like having enemies."

"Drop the topic."

"Gladly."

Then Jacob smirked. "What are we going to do about the body?" he said ominously.

"Should we bury it?" I suggested.

"Nah," Jacob said. "Too nice."

"We could burn it," Emmett said. "Violent, yet practical and respectful."

Jacob laughed. "Perfect!" he said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Only you guys would do something like that."

"Like what?" Jacob said. "A funeral?"

"For the girl who tried to tear our family limb from limb?"

"Yes." Jacob's expression was blank. "Everyone deserves a funeral!"

"You're just saying that because she was madly in love with you."

"So?" he debated. "What's wrong with that?"

Rosalie groaned. "You're impossible!"

"I know, Blondie, I know."

"You're giving that girl a funeral!"

"Fine," Jacob said. "We won't wear black. Let's _go!_"

"Won't wear black? What's the difference if you do?"

"I'm _compromising _here, Rosalie," Jacob said. "Anyways, we're not mourning!"

"You are," Rosalie muttered.

"Oh, shut up," Jacob said. "I hated her as much as you did."

"Oh?"

"Come on!" I butted in, taking Jacob's hand and pulling him outside to Alex's body, away from the fight brewing between Rose and him.

We gathered up firewood from the forest, loads and loads of it, and piled it up- one on top of another, placing Alex's body on the top. Jacob had found a big, pole-like stick that looked more like a wooden club! As the Cullens gathered, Jacob made a fire in the pit (which we had recently created from rocks) and stuck the club in it, allowing fire to catch onto the end. And then I overlapped my hand on Jacob's, and we both tossed the club onto the pile of sticks.

In a few moments, the sticks were sharing the club's fire, and Alex was burning.

I wrapped my hand around Jacob's waist, and watched her be cremated.

And I thought of today, which made a smile come onto my face.

Number one: I had fought Alex and overcome my fear of her.

Number two: I had eliminated her.

And Number three, the most important.

Jacob could be mine again.

* * *

**YAY! Everything is back to normal!!**

**It was a longish chapter, right guys? **

**AND ALEX IS FINALLY GONE!! FOR GOOD!!**

**But still, review, cause there are still two more chapters to be posted!!**

**And reviewing will increase my enthusiasm to post it faster!!!**

**:D THANKS! Love you guys!!**


	24. Afternoon Sun

**_Afternoon Sun_**

**Disclaimer: You could call me an inventor, using the things other people have made to create something new. Just like the light bulb was used to make the lamp, I used Twilight to make Afternoon Sun. :D**

**AN: AWWW!! SO MANY REVIEWS!!! SNIFF. This is the _LAST_ chapter to Afternoon Sun, and it's basically all fluff and nice stuff happening. HAPPY ENDINGS!!! :D I know I said in the last chapter that they were _two _more chapters, but there are two reasons that I have changed it to only one: **

**1. I couldn't think of anything to put in the second last chapter. **

**2. I can't wait to start my next fanfiction!! :D**

**Number of hits: 13, 306!!**

**SPECIAL TRIBUTES!!!!**

_ShOrTaNdBlOnDe: Aww!! Thanks!! LOL! I didn't like Alex either! :P Thanks for reviewing!!_

_CresentMoon12: LOL! I wanted a cliffy, but there was nothing to... cliff. LOL. ALEX DIED. WHOOOT. :P. _

_SormustenHerra: LOL! Yes, Jacob and Rosalie!! There was just something WRONG with them being friends. xD. So I made them fight again, but they still like each other, deep inside. I think. :P. Hmm.. I'm not that great at gore... but THANKS!! Here's the next chapter!! Not much planned for it, just fluffy things!! xD. I'll be sure to read your fanfiction!! When exams are over... O_O. _

_NessieBlack91006: AHAHA! LOL! I loved ALL your reviews, but I'm just going to use the last one, cause I don't know if I have enough space for them all!! O_O. But really, I appreciate you taking the time to review each and every chapter!! LOVE YOU!! HAHAH! Anyways, I didn't update very soon, but THANK YOU SO MUCH, ONCE AGAIN, fore reviewing. You brought tears to my eyes!! _

_BeccaBaby: LOL! Exactly what I thought!! And Jacob needed his revenge too!! :P. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, though I wasn't sure if it was that good... O_O. LOL. THANK YOU!!!_

_Sasha88: LOL! Yes... I guess so... xD. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_i-smile-like-jane: :P. YES!! GOOD RIDDANCE, ALEX!! I love Jacob and Rosalie's ranting!! It's so funny!!_

_nfanpepsi: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! LOL! Alex is finally gone, yes!!! I WANTED TO STOP!! But it would have been too short... sniff... LOL. _

_Harryfan94: I think vampires can cry... can't they? O_O. I don't know... LOL. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_dls1701: Hey!! Thanks so much, I'm so happy you liked them!! This is the last chapter, unfortunately, but THANKS! And I'm so happy you will read my second fanfic!!_

_stormdog11: THANKS!_

_TwilightFan59: LOL. THANKS!! And I'm sorry... O_O. I still feel so special... :D _

_BossBro: THANK YOU!!! :D. Alex is gone, yes, destroyed, never to be seen again! MUAHAHAHHAH!! I love it! I know!! ITS ENDING!! :(. Sniff. Thanks so much, though!! :D_

_EclipseLover97: Alex is gone!! WHOOT! Thanks so much fore reviewing!! :D_

_Nebulasaunha: HAHA! I've missed you... :(. LOL! Thanks so much!!_

_fuzzy jam: LOL! I suck at writing violent scenes. Maybe I could have sent it to you. You'd write something INTENSE. xD. Banana cream pie!! HAHA! :P THANK YOU!!_

_xxKenzieCheerx: Aww thanks!! Are they similar? Wow. I don't really care though, your story is yours, and my story is mine. So I won't charge you for copyright or anything!! LOL!! :P. I really enjoyed reading your story, by the way, it's going to turn out awesome!! :D_

_lovinitroro: HAHA! Welcome back, my friend, welcome back. LOL! Rosalie and Jake had a fight... I put that in for your sake. xD. You're probably going to question me tomorrow for why I was writing instead of studying!! xD OH WELL. I'M DONE!! :D. _

_Also, thanks to Iis, NessieBlack91006, jacole1987, FaldaGirl, SleepyMe1, A.C. nelli and chris62287 for adding me to various alerts!!_

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**24. Afternoon Sun.**

**Renesmee Cullen. **

Jacob and I were skipping school again today.

Obviously.

But what would we tell the teachers? I could just imagine it. _Oh yeah, I missed school yesterday because I was busy fighting a half-vampire who was obsessed with Jacob Black and wanted to rip me to shreds so she could have him. _

Ha. The teachers would send me to an asylum.

It was probably going to be more like, _I was sick. _

Nice and simple.

Edward, much to his displeasure, had come to us a couple of hours ago in the morning, telling us something important. Bella had been right behind him, looking encouraging. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he'd rather be throwing himself off a building than be talking to us.

And when I say throwing himself off a building, I mean _killing _himself, not jumping down using his vampirism for amusement.

"Jacob, Nessie," he had said. "I give you permission-" he took a deep breath, "-to _date._"

I squealed loudly. Jacob laughed, and covered his ears teasingly. Then we both shared an embrace.

It was a beautiful moment.

Jacob and I were now lying down in our spot_. _Edward and Bella had a spot- their meadow. So Jacob and I scourged up a spot as well, and it was a brilliant one.

You could watch the sunset every day.

But right now, it was the afternoon.

Not even close to sunset.

And Jacob and I both had our backs down on the lush, green grass, hands intertwined. We were making shapes out of the clouds that cast dark shadows on us.

"There's a turtle!" I announced.

"I see a whale!"

"Ooh! The whale's turning into a dolphin!"

"That cloud looks like you!"

I stared at Jacob for a second when he said that. "What do I look like?"

"Well," Jacob said, closing his eyes. "You've got the most perfect skin, not a spot and definitely not a wrinkle, the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the most perfect curls anyone could have, bronze coloured, never tangled and never messy. When you move, you seem to glide, almost dancing over the floor. Grace, posture, you've got it all." He opened his eyes, smiling. "You're my little princess."

I smiled too. "Thank you, Jacob," was all I could manage to say.

His dark eyes were as soft as a pillow, and you felt like sinking into them, losing yourself completely.

But light caught my eyes, bringing me back to reality. Holding my hand up to cover the brightness flooding into my eyes, I turned my head to look at the source.

The sun.

I looked back at Jacob. His eyes were closed again, and he had a content look on his face, with a small smile. His skin seemed to glow in the light, giving it a golden tint. His chest, underneath his navy blue sweater, slowly moved up and down in a smooth, patterned way.

"Jacob," I said.

His eyes opened, and his brown eyes moved onto my face. "Hmm?"

Smiling, I knew just what I was going to say. "I hate the afternoon sun."

He looked slightly horrified. "Should we go?"

"No," I said. "It's the story of our life. You're like the sun, who everyone looks at, and everyone wants."

He raised an eyebrow. "The sun?"

"Yes," I said. "Anything wrong with being the sun?"

He smiled, eyes turning away from me as if he was hiding something. "No," he said. "Nothing at all."

I looked at him suspiciously, but continued. "The afternoon sun," I said. "Is when you're at your brightest. Radiating sunlight everywhere. And everyone knows you're there. And all the attention might make you forget-"

He sat up, looking angry. "Nessie," he said. "I will _never _forget you."

I bit my lip. "But-"

"No buts. I'm not taking that kind of talk from you."

"Fine," I said. "But doesn't it remind you of what just happened? I was jealous." I remembered myself asking Jasper what the mysterious emotion was, and him smiling and replying _"jealousy." _I continued. "You were surrounded by people, and I wanted you for myself. I wanted you to be my sun. My personal sun."

Jacob snickered.

"What?" I asked, irritated. "What's _wrong?_"

"Nothing," he replied.

I frowned. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Never!" he said. "Please continue."

"Fine," I said. "That's why I hate the afternoon sun. The period in my life where you were taken away from me. When you were liked by everyone. When I couldn't do anything to keep you for myself."

He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "Renesmee," he said. "If I'm the sun, then you will always have more right on me than anyone else in this world."

"Really, Jacob?"

"Yes," he said. "So just reach up, and pull me out of the sky."

I smiled, closing my eyes once again, and cuddling into Jacob's warm chest. Then, breaking away, I reached up and pulled his head down to my own, pressing our lips together. When I had let go, Jacob just smiled and said seven words that made me so happy, and made me feel like I really was loved by him.

"I'm never going to miss the sky."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short...**

**But lots of fluff in there. **

**And I explained the symbolism of the title. **

**Aww... sniff... Afternoon Sun is really finished!!! **

**I'm really going to miss this story!!! **

**Please review Afternoon Sun- for the last time!! **


End file.
